Reckoning
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas' father has an addiction. What happens to poor Roxas when that addiction gets out of control? Especially when he runs out of money. Can anybody save him? Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Drugs. Akuroku/pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

A/N: **Warning:** Abuse, drugs, rape.

This one's been in my head for a while; so I'm putting it out there… It's from Roxas' POV.

**Reckoning**

"_Don't worry, honey, the storm will eventually pass and everything will be all right."_

That's what my mother used to tell me as she held me close whenever I used to get scared or upset as a child. It always calmed me down and made me feel safe. Unfortunately for us, the biggest, scariest, and most disastrous storm never passed. It just got steadily worse as my father's addiction grew.

-

"_Come on honey, we need to leave before your father wakes up," my mother said, dragging me with her. "Why are we leaving daddy? I asked, confused. "Because it's not safe with daddy anymore honey," she said_.

I knew she that was crying, even back then. It'd taken a lot for her to get the courage to leave the man she loved, but she knew deep down that it was for the better. Like she'd said, it wasn't safe anymore to be around him, so she'd packed a bag gotten me and we were on our way to leave for forever. We got as far as the front door before he woke up, enraged when he caught us leaving. He killed her that night, right in front my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was only six.

After that, my father had made sure that escaping would be very difficult when he put bars on the windows and always kept my door locked out of paranoia. He couldn't let me let people know that he'd killed his wife after all, now could he?

--

10 years later:

"Take it you fucking ungrateful little whore," my father said, slapping me when I refused to take some pills he'd been trying to force me take. I winced, but it wasn't because he'd slapped me.

He was pissed at me mostly because, shockingly enough, I'd tried to escape again. I'd been trying to more and more ever since I'd turned sixteen, and he always got abusive when I tried to run away. God forbid the only thing he had that someone considered being worth something get away, since he didn't have any money after all and still needed to fuel his addiction somehow. This had been a common scene for us ever since my mother and I tried to leave... me trying to escape, him beating the crap out of me for it, then taking me and going for drugs. What a glorious cycle. But like I said, I'd progressed lately because I'd been attempting to leave more and more.

It's not like there was anywhere I could go, no, but I still wanted to, no _needed_ to leave, even though I was reminded quite frequently that nobody wanted or would ever want me in the outside world, besides_ those_ people, the ones that ran gangs and used me.

I shook my head, trying to push them out of my mind. I didn't want to think about them, I hated tham all. I had to focus on trying to escape I always had to try; that's what I kept telling myself. Even though it won't be easy and I might never succeed, I still have to keep trying. The very slim possibility of escaping was all that kept me going anymore…

--

My father always kept me locked away in my room ever since the day he killed my mother. That is of course, unless he had to feed me or like now tried to make me take something weird before taking me with him to do 'business' with those people to 'calm me down' or make me 'relax and forget'. I vaguely remember hearing him mention Rohypnol or ruffies or something once when he'd traded me for drugs to say what I was on. Yes, when I say 'traded' I mean he would give, no, still gives me to people for drugs for the day and let them do as they please to me. Like I said, he doesn't have any money. I honestly wish he did.

My father has had a serious 'problem' for my entire life, being that he's addicted to drugs. Heroine? Cocaine? I'm not sure exactly. I haven't had much time to think on it, since I'm usually drugged up on something so I 'behave'. Whenever I even have my thoughts halfway back together, I concentrate on trying to escape. Sorry, but I don't really like being gang-raped when I'm traded for drugs…

--

"Take it Roxas," dad said warningly, "or I'll inject you with something far worse."

I felt myself shake at those words. I knew that they were a promise, not an empty threat. He was far too desperate already. I'd heard him raging around downstairs all day yesterday and the day before. He was obviously out of drugs already. Being injected by him with something was far worse in my opinion than swallowing something, so I decided to comply.

Slowly, I began to raise the glass of whatever I was supposed to take the drug with to my lips. I knew it was that drug from before, the second it entered my mouth. That's the only drug he'd ever give me with alcohol. He was definitely going to trade me for drugs again.

I nearly wretched at the thought, wondering who would rape me this time...

--

I don't really remember much after that, just bits and pieces, like always. That's the effect that the drug has. I know that dad carried me to the usual place where he does his transactions, since I couldn't walk normally.

My clothes were different. He must've changed them for me. Can't have me looking bad when I'm handed over now can he? I'd still be in the clothes I was raped in last time if he hadn't changed me. 

Next… I remember being handed over to some creepy guy; one that'd raped me before, I could tell even though my vision was beginning to blur. I knew that he was the leader of the gang dad was dealing with and shivered in his arms as soon as he touched me. I could see the lust in his eyes.

I went instantly cold as the drugs exchanged hands. I didn't even realize that I'd started screaming hoping that someone, anyone was close by, until my father turned around and slapped me so hard that I nearly passed out.

"Be good for Vexen," I heard him say, though my head was pounding. "He promised to be gentle if you behave."

I tried to scream again as he turned to leave and Vexen dragged me inside, but this time, to my complete horror, no matter how hard I tried to scream, no sound would come out. My voice had completely failed me.

--

It's hard to remember all that happened next…

I remember being shoved against a wall, him kissing me hard, then possessively as the room began to spin and I felt nauseous. Next… I was gently forced down onto a bed. It wasn't like he had to be forceful, since I couldn't really resist anyway, because the drug had already taken effect... I remember flashes of him touching me, taking off my clothes… Under different circumstances, I would've questioned if this were real, if this could really be happening, since it was all blurred together, like a dream... Unfortunately, it'd happened so many times already that I couldn't even if I tried.

I felt… so dirty when he touched me, when he came inside me… hammered into me again and again, making me cry out. The drugs made it easy enough for him to do it, since they forced me to relax. Much to my relief, it didn't last long at all for me and I saw nothing when I blacked out soon after he started. Sometimes I was really grateful for having that drug. It allowed me to not remember everything.

--

When I came to again, I was alone, only covered with a blanket, feeling sticky and gross. I could still feel that man's touch lingering on me. It felt absolutely disgusting. I wanted so much to wash myself off.

I immediately tensed but remained where I was when the door opened and Vexen came back inside. Normally my dad would've come back to get me by the time I'd woken back up and the drug's effects were gone. He wasn't there though.

Vexen smiled at me when he saw that I'd awakened, as if he'd never done anything to me before. It made my skin crawl.

"Are you feeling better? The drug's effects should be gone now since you've been asleep for about a day," he said, sitting next me and running a finger along my lips. I bit him hard. He winced, jerking his hand away, before slapping me. It wasn't nearly as hard as dad would've hit me. "I could have you killed for doing that," he hissed at me, gripping my hair. I lay docile until he let go.

"I'd rather you did," I said softly, staring at nothing in particular. I was surprised that I could use my voice again, "I've wanted to die for a long time."

If he heard what I'd said, he chose to ignore it. "You will be staying here from now on, rather than having your father drag you back and forth. We worked it out so he can still have all the drugs his little heart desires, as long as you stay here," he informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to touch you except for me," he said, tearing the sheet away from me. I looked up at him wide-eyed when he held my hands above my head. "And I want you to remember _everything_ I do to you. _That means no drugs_."

I looked at him horrified as he began to take off his pants again and started to writhe and kick underneath him. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear it over my own screams as he penetrated me over and over again. I begged for him to stop, feeling tears stream down my face, but he only rammed into me faster and harder as a response.

I felt myself shudder violently when he came inside me.

He remained inside of me, even after coming. I felt tears continue to stream down my face and sobbed audibly as he kissed my neck and pulled out. Out of all the people who had raped me, I hated him the most. I always had.

He put his pants back on and bending over, picked up my clothes, tossing them at me. "Get dressed Roxas," he said, smiling again like nothing had happened, "We're going out."

--

A/N: Sorry if anyone likes Vexen… I really don't.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next? Don't worry; I'll still be updating The Boy Next Door regularly… I just wanted to write this more.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

Disclaimer: Sorry for forgetting this last time –please don't hurt me-

The characters; they're not mine.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 2

Last chapter:

_I felt tears continue to stream down my face and sobbed audibly as he kissed my neck and pulled out. Out of all the people who had raped me, I hated him the most. I always had._

_He put his pants back on and bending over, picked up my clothes, tossing them at me. "Get dressed Roxas," he said, smiling again like nothing had happened, "We're going out."_

--

I tried to glare at the man I hated so much as he left, but couldn't stop myself from crying uncontrollably. Why were we going out anyway? Was the sick fuck trying to celebrate the fact that he owned me or something? He probably was.

It took me a while, but I finally managed to sit up, wiping my eyes then myself off with one of the sheets as best I could before slowly putting my clothes back on. I still felt disgusting, even as I put on my jeans and white zip up top over my black undershirt and tied my shoes.

I winced slightly as I moved around more. Damn my ass hurt.

--

Vexen was waiting for me when I finally left the room, looking me over in approval. It made me want to throw up. Unfortunately, nothing was in my stomach, so ended up I running back into the bedroom I'd just been raped in and dry-heaved instead. When I finally finished gagging, I took a few shaky breaths and hesitantly went back out.

"Are you ready?" Vexen asked as he slipped an arm around my shoulder when I re-emerged.

I felt myself shake and got a strong urge to hit his arm away, but refrained from doing anything since we were surrounded by his bodyguards and nodded instead. "Yeah, I just forgot something," I lied.

--

We ended up getting into a fancy silver car. Vexen sat in the back seat with me and slid as close to me as possible even when I slid away until I couldn't get away any farther and got pressed against my door. "Why are you so jumpy Roxas?" He asked when I tried to get farther away when he reached out and grasped my leg, gradually inching toward my waist until I hit his hand away. His eyes immediately darkened and he forced my hands behind my back. "Don't move around too much, unless you want them to notice me touching you," he whispered in my ear, indicating the driver and the bodyguard in the front seat.

"I've been through worse than having someone watch me get molested," I said jerking violently when he tried to undo my belt.

"Yes, I know," he said kissing my neck. He said it so cheerfully that I doubted that he really did know. "Abuse from your father, gang-rape, and your mother walking out on you…" he said, shaking his head and smirking at me.

That last comment fully enraged me. I _would not _let him talk about my mother that way, especially when he was so wrong. She knew the risks of trying to leave and had died trying to make me safe. I'd never let anyone twist the truth of the matter around. "Don't you_ ever_ talk about my mother again you sick fuck, you don't know anything about her-" I started but got cut off when Vexen slapped me just as hard as dad had when he'd handed me over.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me that way again," Vexen snarled as I felt my cheek reddening. After a moment, when I could see straight again, Vexen stopped looking angry and tried to hold my hand, but I immediately recoiled.

"Don't touch me," I said, treating him like he had some sort of disease and looking out my window. Vexen immediately grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please to you, _Roxas_," he said, looking furious. "You don't quite seem to get the fact that you're _mine_, so if I want to touch you, I'll do it. If I want to have sex with you I'll do it. Nobody's going to stop me, nobody's going to save you, and nobody's gong to _care,_" he said, gripping my hair and making me wince.

"Sir," the driver said, "sorry to interrupt, but we're here."

Vexen glared at me. "Wait for me to get out and don't do anything stupid," he said before letting me go. I looked away glaring out the window until Vexen opened my door and forcefully grabbing my arm, dragged me out of the car, and led me into one of the nicest restaurants I'd ever seen. Too bad that the man I was with was completely ruining the experience for me. Vexen led me over to a semi-populated table near the back and made me sit down next to him before he ordered some food for us. He must have come here for business.

--

--

"Oh no, what's _he _doing here," I heard Vexen say after we'd been waiting for a while. Curious, I started to look up, but he squeezed my wrist, making me wince and look at him instead. "Don't even think about looking at him, Roxas, or I'll make you regret it later," he promised, so I looked back down, scoffing slightly.

"It seems that he likes to come here often," said one of Vexen's companions, "It's one of the few places around here still not afraid to serve him."

I heard Vexen curse under his breath and say that Axel was coming closer. Axel, huh? I thought, smiling a little, wanting to look at the man who could infuriate Vexen so easily but didn't dare.

"Good afternoon, Vexen," came a new, cheery, much younger sounding voice.

"Axel," said Vexen, not bothering to hide the fact that he obviously hated him. "What brings you to my table acting so civil? We_ are_ rivals after all."

Did that mean that this Axel person ran a gang too? I wondered.

"Oh Vexen, Vexen, Vexen," Axel started, "when have I ever not been civil?"

I looked at Vexen, seeing him glare at Axel, whom I still didn't dare to look at.

"Relax Vexen," Axel said, "I was just wondering if you'd introduce me to the cute little blonde sitting next to you. I promise not to steal him from you if you do."

I saw Vexen's glare intensify before he said no and a smirk worked its way onto his face. It made him look absolutely creepy. It probably also meant that Axel was probably going to give up, what could he do if Vexen wouldn't introduce us? I wasn't going to risk looking at him, but I didn't want Axel to leave without him knowing my name either for some reason.

"Hey, Vexen?" I said, tugging on Vexen's sleeve lightly.

"What is it Roxas?" he asked looking back at me. Good; if Axel had been listening, he now knew my name.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, looking at him a little pleadingly.

Vexen frowned at me. "Fine, but you're not going alone," he said. "Xaldin, go with him." He motioned to one of his body guards, who happened to have black hair to follow me.

--

As soon as Xaldin and I got to the bathroom I slipped inside, locking the door behind me before he could enter as well. "Please, can I be alone for a little while?" I begged through the door when he cursed at me. "I promise I'll behave, I won't even lock the door," I said, unlocking it and peering out at the black-haired man. He seemed to consider it for a minute before glaring and crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall outside in a manner that almost dared me to try anything on his watch. I wan't going to complain, so long as he left me alone.

I felt relieved to finally be alone but still felt Vexen's disgusting touch lingering on my skin, so I hurried over to the sink to cleanse myself with soap and water. I was extremely thankful that there were paper towels available. Washing myself off where he'd touched me made me feel so much better.

I cringed when I heard a knock come from the door. "I'm not done yet, Xaldin," I said quickly fixing my clothes and throwing away the paper towels. I wanted to take as much time as possible if I could. Much to my disappointment, however, the door opened anyway.

"I'm not Xaldin, so am I allowed to come in?" came a familiar voice.

Axel.

I froze, unsure of what to do. "I can't believe that Xaldin allowed you to come in." I said a little apprehensively, looking down. I really didn't want to get into trouble for associating myself with Axel. I heard a light laugh come from behind me, knowing he was approaching. I had to try very hard not to look at him in the mirror.

"Like I'd need somebody's permission to do something," Axel said behind me. His attitude reminded me a lot of Vexen. "Don't worry Roxas, I took care of Xaldin," he added after a breif pause. So he had been listening when Vexen said my name...

"Took care of?" I asked, turning around but still not looking at him fully. All I could tell from what I saw was that he was probably extremely tall and skinny. I started to walk to the door to see what he was talking about, surprised when he let me pass by. As soon as I opened it though, I wished I hadn't when I saw an unconscious Xaldin. I slammed the door shut, horrified, and backing up. What was Vexen going to do to me when he found out what Axel had done?! When he found out that I'd spoken to Axel?! I felt myself back into something and knew it was Axel when hands gripped my shoulders. I wasn't sure who to be more afraid of; Axel or Vexen. "W-what's with you people?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut and shakig as he turned me around, "hurting each other for no reason!"

"Oh, but I had a reason," Axel said. "He was in my way."

"How was he in your way?" I asked opening my eyes again, but looking down.

"I wanted to come in here and ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" I asked, unmoving. Nobody had ever wanted to talk to me badly enough to knock somebody else out for it before.

"Since you're with Vexen, you obviously like guys, right? I was wondering if I had a chance with you." Axel said with ease. I remained silent, feeling my eyes water at what he'd said; _with Vexen_… like it was really my choice.

I trembled when he gently grabbed a hold of my chin and raised it when I remained silent. I still avoided looking at him. "Why won't you look at me Roxas?" Axel asked gently. "Are you afraid of me? Do you like older men? Did I offend you?"

I remained silent, closing my eyes.

"If I look at you will you forget about me?" I asked after another moment of silence. _I shouldn't_ _be talking to Axel._

"If you look me in the eye and reject me, I will never bother you again, how's that?" Axel asked. He seemed confident that I wouldn't.

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew why. I was looking straight into the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Axel had the most brilliant shade of spiky red hair, and beautiful vibrant green eyes that complimented it perfectly. He also had what looked like triangle tattoos under his eyes, on his cheeks. He was absolutely gorgeous; I could see why Vexen hadn't wanted me to look at him. But he still scared me to death.

I knew I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. He was so beautiful. Only part of it was because of his beauty though. The other part was that I was scared shitless of him.

Axel himself was staring into my eyes as if peering into my very soul. I was afraid that he could see everything.

"I'm sorry, Axel," I said, finally adverting my gaze, "but I can't be with you," _because I can't choose who I'm with; all I ever have been and ever will be is somebody's fuck toy._ "It'd be better if you forgot about me."

I knew I was on the verge of tears as I pushed him away from me and went back to the man I hated.

-To be continued-

A/N: Well; there's chapter 2, hope it wasn't too bad. Yes; Roxy goes back to Vexen even though he'd had a chance to escape. Just remember he's confused and scared if it doesn't make sense to you...

Oh and yes; I'm posting today, even though I said I wouldn't. 'Severe thunderstorm warning' so mom's over paronoid and camping got pushed back a day.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 3

Last chapter:

"_I'm sorry, Axel," I said, finally adverting my gaze, "but I can't be with you," because I can't choose who I'm with; all I ever have been and ever will be is somebody's fuck toy. "It'd be better if you forgot about me." _

_I knew I was on the verge of tears as I pushed him away from me and went back to the man I hated._

--

"Where's Xaldin?" Vexen asked as soon as I'd returned.

"Still at the bathroom," I said quietly, sitting next to him.

"_Don't lie to me Roxas,"_ he whispered fiercely in my ear, gripping my wrist possessively.

"I'm not," I insisted, "he was waiting for me outside the door, when I came out, he was knocked out."

"_Roxas_," Vexen said warningly, gripping my wrist harder, making me wince.

"Yo, Vexen," came Axel's voice, making everyone at the table, including me look at the red-head. Axel had Xaldin over his shoulder and dropped him roughly on the floor next to our table. "Next time you want to keep something away from me, protect it better." I felt myself shaking. Vexen knew, Vexen knew, that's all I could think. "Seeya around Roxas," Axel said smiling at me before turning to leave.

And Axel'd just made it ten times worse.

--

Vexen didn't bring up Axel for the rest of the meal, allowing me to eat in silence while he talked business with the other men at the table. He even seemed to forget about Axel, whom I noticed was staring at me every once in a while, but I'd quickly look away from him. Vexen was even in a surprisingly good mood as he walked me to the car. As soon as we were on our way home though, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell was that about at the restaurant? Didn't I tell you not to look at Axel?" Vexen asked as I looked away. "Did you _talk_ to him?" Vexen demanded. I could tell that he was furious and had probably been holding it in for a while, but I stayed silent. "_Answer me Roxas_," he said, raising his voice. I remained mute and got slapped just as hard as before as a result. I really didn't know what to say; yes, I'd talked to him, but what would Vexen do to me if I told him that?

"Fine, I'm assuming you did," Vexen said, sneering.

"What will you do?" I asked almost inaudibly, it was so quiet. I was terrified and it was probably too late to say that I hadn't now. Besides, he'd seen me look at Axel.

Vexen smirked at me evilly before turning to look at Xaldin who'd finally recovered. He lowered his voice as he talked to the raven-hair, so I had to strain to hear what they were saying. "_Xaldin, want a chance to redeem yourself?" _is all I heard.

I had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like what Vexen was going to do to me.

--

When got out of the car, Xaldin made his way around to my door and grabbed me from the back seat, dragging me inside. I'm sure Vexen would've liked to, but he seemed to have something planned and needed Xaldin to do this.

Xaldin started to force me toward that room from before, the one I'd been raped in. Vexen was close behind and I had a good idea as to what he was going to do so I started to kick and scream bloody murder. I did _not_ want that man to touch me again; _to come inside of me. _No matter how much I struggled though, it was futile. Xaldin was double my size after all.

I saw Xaldin hand Vexen something, after my top was removed and I was cuffed to the head board before being left alone with Vexen. Vexen tsked at me as he approached, making me tense. "When are you going to learn Roxas? Being defiant won't bring you anything but grief," he said, switching the object Xaldin had given him from his left hand to his right. I knew my eyes widened when I saw that it was a knife. I tried to struggle as he approached the bed but he ended up straddling me, sitting on my legs so I couldn't move. "Roxas this is your only chance," he warned as I felt cold metal press against my skin. "Tell me what Axel said. I'd hate to scar you," he said, smirking, "_badly anyway_."

I cried out when I felt a sharp pain cut across my upper left arm and nearly lost my dinner when Vexen bent toward me and slowly licked the wound, acting like my blood was the best thing he'd ever tasted. I looked at Vexen, as he sat up again, wondering where he'd cut me next if I refused to speak. When he moved the knife to my face and was just about to break the skin, I panicked and spoke. "He asked me out," I whispered, frightened, trying not to shake. Vexen stopped, staring at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"I knew you'd be mad," I said trembling because I still felt the knife against my skin. Vexen knew how to cut so it would hurt badly. He'd probably scar my face or something just to make sure I'd learn not to talk to Axel or anyone else ever again.

"What did you say?" he asked, raising the knife slightly. He acted like he was ready to cut me but seemed to be considering my responses as well...

I looked away. "I rejected him," I said. I stared at Vexen when he unexpectedly threw the knife to the side, smirking again and looking creepy as ever.

"Good boy," he said, fisting my hair, making me cry out again, and kissing me possessively. I tried to move my head to the side, tried to get away but couldn't move at all. All I could do was move my arms, which was now painful because Vexen'd cut me and the cuffs chafed against my wrists, and kick my legs, which was useless, so he continued to invade my mouth.

"S-stop," I pleaded when he broke away, kissing my neck lightly. I was going to cry again soon, I could feel it.

"Why would I do that, Roxas?" Vexen asked, moving away only for a second when he got off of my legs and immediately removed my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. I started to kick my legs frantically in an attempt to make him stop. He took off the rest of my clothes anyway.

"Please, stop," I begged, again and again, feeling the tears start to stream again as he touched my body, as his lips pressed against my naval while he held me down.

Vexen looked up at me smiling as if he were deaf to my pleading. "You look so beautiful when you cry, Roxas," he said, "I love it," before turning his attention to my now exposed lower half. I looked away, I knew I was going to be sick if I didn't, and started to cry harder and take shaky breaths as well when he touched me there.

I felt his fingers slip inside me. That's when I started to scream again. I knew what was coming next.

Vexen undid his pants, letting them fall to his knees as he raised my legs, so he could fuck me. I continued to beg for him to stop, but like last time, he just ignored me and forced his way into my body as I screamed louder and tugged against the handcuffs as he slammed into me.

By the time he was done, my wrists as well as my arm, were bleeding.

--

I barely saw Vexen anymore by the time he stopped hours later. He pulled up his pants, and partially covered me with a blanket before he left. I was still chained to the bed when Vexen picked up the knife and left. He left me like that for the rest of the day and the day after that, often coming back to rape me again. I'll never forget how happy he'd look after he left after he finished raping me each time. It was sickening.

"Roxas?" Vexen asked on one such occasion, kissing my collarbone gently then biting me there; I'm sure I had plenty of bite marks on me by now. I shivered slightly and bit back a moan when he bit my neck. I really hated myself for not being able to stop from enjoying it at least a little bit when he touched me. It made me feel sick. Or maybe that was just the hunger. I hadn't eaten for nearly two days at least..

I waited for him to speak again, unsure if I'd be able to use my voice even if I tried anymore. I was afraid I'd rendered it useless from screaming so much and really wished I was on something, at least when I was on drugs, being raped wasn't so bad.

"I had your dad bring some more of your clothes here," Vexen continued, like I'd assumed he would. It's not like he cared about what I'd have to say anyway if I did speak… Not like Axel had. How many days had it been since I'd met the red-head? I wasn't even sure anymore. Two? Three? More? "Do you want to shower so we can go out again?" he whispered in my ear, "I'm sure you're hungry."

I nodded, still not looking at him, thinking about Axel more. Would I ever see him again?

--

Vexen left me alone as I showered, surprisingly. I winced when the water ran along my wrists and arm, though it felt really good to finally be rid of those handcuffs and to be under warm water, I didn't even bother washing myself off properly. I just sat under the hot water for about an hour, knees pressed to my chest, crying uncontrollably; something I hadn't done since I'd arrived at this hell-hole.

I took my time getting ready, not sure why I was bothering. If I looked nice, Vexen'd probably just rape me again sooner. Either way though I was going to get raped, so it's not like it mattered.

Ironically enough, Vexen had picked out one of my favorite outfits; grey pants, a black undershirt that zipped up, and a white collared shirt to go over that with some red and a checkered pattern on it. Dad had even brought a checkered and a black wrist band and my white and black rings. I was thankful for having the wristbands and used both to hide how cut up my wrists were.

After putting on my shoes, I went out to where Vexen was waiting for me. I really didn't want to enrage him again.

--

We ended up going somewhere simpler this time; McDonalds. On the way there, Vexen kept complimenting me, but this time didn't try to touch me, other than when he put a hand on my knee. I guess he was going to wait until later this time. I could tell by the look on his face that he was already thinking about it... Pervert.

Vexen grasped my wrist when we got out of the car, making me wince. He didn't seem to notice and kept walking, leading me inside.

This time, I was allowed to order my own food, doing so when we reached the counter, and to pick out a table when we all had our food. We being Vexen, Xaldin, some guy with blue hair named Saix and me. Saix had driven this time.

I ended up choosing a table by a window, glancing out often as I ate. I'd never gotten to see the outside world much.. When I was nearly finished though, I noticed that my wrist was bleeding. Fortunately it was the one with the black wrist band, so if it stained, it wouldn't be noticable. Xaldin noticed it at about the same time I did and insisted on taking me to the restroom to take care of it. I was a little confused when he smiled at me right before I went inside and he leaned against a wall. This seemed familiar, I thought, minus the smile from Xaldin, walking into the bathroom. All that was really missing was…

"Axel," I whispered, freezing as the door closed behind me, and I stared straight into Axel's striking green eyes.

-To be continued-

A/N: What's this? Why's Axel at the same restaurant as Roxas… again? Was it planned or not? What's gonna happen? Guess you'll find out next time…

Oh and, Robyn, I considered McDonalds more because of what you said, lulz.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D I loved yours Sam :D:D

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 4

Last chapter:

_I ended up choosing a table by a window, glancing out often as I ate. I'd never gotten to see the outside world much.. When I was nearly finished though, I noticed that my wrist was bleeding. Fortunately it was the one with the black wrist band, so if it stained, it wouldn't be noticeable. Xaldin noticed it at about the same time I did and insisted on taking me to the restroom to take care of it. I was a little confused when he smiled at me right before I went inside and he leaned against a wall. This seemed familiar, I thought, minus the smile from Xaldin, walking into the bathroom. All that was really missing was…_

"_Axel," I whispered, freezing as the door closed behind me, and I stared straight into Axel's striking green eyes._

--

"Hey, Roxas, what's up?" Axel asked with his usual cool voice, coming toward me. I took a shaky step backward, making him stop.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, panicking. Was this a coincidence? Did fate enjoy fucking with me all the time so that I had to be miserable constantly? Seriously; Xaldin was right outside the door, there's no way Axel could leave the bathroom without Vexen knowing, and Vexen was going to hurt me badly for this...

"Just taking care of some business with Vexen, unless he left you here," he said smiling at me as he placed a hand on his hip. "Then I'd be free to pursue you, right?" he asked, letting his hand fall to his side as he approached me again.

I shook my head, backing up until I met with the door and Axel stopped in front of me. "I-I told you to forget about me," I said, trembling when he tenderly placed a hand on my cheek. Why wouldn't he just listen?

"I can't, Roxas," Axel said softly, rubbing his thumb along my lower lip, but stopping when I looked up at him, terrified. "I've tried."

"Please leave me alone," I whispered, looking away, "You're going to make things worse again. Besides, Xaldin's right outside the door…"

I didn't respond to Axel's touch when he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me toward him, I was too busy thinking about how badly this meeting with Axel could go for me. My back pressed against his chest and he slipped an arm around mine just before opening the door slightly. "Xaldin," he called out, "could you come in here?" I started to shake again from fear as soon as he did.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked, close to my ear. I couldn't believe Axel. Why had he done that? Did he _want_ Vexen to murder me later? "Relax," Axel said gently, giving me a reassuring squeeze, "Xaldin's working for me. Isn't that right?" he asked as Xaldin entered. Xaldin glanced at me, nodding. The action didn't make me feel any better. I didn't trust either of them.

"So, Xaldin's like a double agent?" I asked cautiously, looking up as Axel nodded. "So, last time at the restaurant was..?"

"Fake," Axel replied.

"What's your business with Vexen?"I asked suspiciously, remembering what Axel had said when he'd first spoken to me. I saw Axel's eyes darken before a malicious smile played across the red-head's lips.

"You'll see," he said. I didn't like that smile.

--

I'd never seen anybody look as shocked as Vexen did when Axel came into his view, still holding me in front of him as we walked. It was probably mostly due to the fact that Xaldin was by his side, not doing a thing to stop him.

"Heya, Vexen," Axel said cheerfully.

"Axel," he said, looking at the red-head with contempt. He was very good at keeping emotion out of his voice, but not so much his face as he surveyed the scene. "Xaldin," he said darkly before glancing at me menacingly. Axel must've felt me tremble in front of him because he hugged me tightly to his chest. "Showing our true colors are we Xaldin?" Vexen asked. His tone still dark. He glared at Xaldin once again before turning back to Axel. "Is there something you want?" he asked Axel.

"Well," said Axel smirking as Xaldin pulled out his gun, pointing it at Vexen, "initially, your life, but since you brought Roxas along, I'm going to take blondie here while I'm at it." I tensed when Axel said that but at the same time felt a little flutter of… was that possibly hope?

Vexen's eyes widened at the statement as the seriousness of the situation registered in his brain. He was unarmed, there was a gun pointing right at him, and Saix wasn't protecting him at all... "Why the hell aren't you protecting me?" Vexen asked panicking and rounding on Saix, who was next to him. The blue-hair seemed to be in shock. "Are you with _them too?_" Vexen demanded. He looked a lot like a newly caged animal as his panic began to set in. He obviously thought everyone was against him, unfortunately for Saix. Saix tried to deny knowing Axel and said that he didn't even have a weapon, but Vexen wouldn't listen to him grabbed a hold of Saix's long hair, dragging him in front of him, before pulling out Xaldin's knife.

Axel covered my eyes just before a scream of pain could be heard. Vexen must've stabbed the blue-hair several times by the sounds of it before Xaldin got the chance to click the safety off of his gun, making him stop.

"That's enough, Vexen," Axel said coldly, "I don't know the kid. Maybe you should've picked better body guards," he said, turning me around pressing my face into his chest so I couldn't see what'd happened. It's not like it would've mattered if I'd seen what'd happened to Siax anyway; violence was nothing new to me. For some reason though, Axel wanted to protect me.

"Xaldin, hurry and call 9-1-1," Axel said. He seemed to be very concerned about Saix. Guess he wasn't as much like Vexen as I'd thought.

Xaldin nearly protested until Axel reached behind his back and pulled out his own gun, pointing it at him before Vexen. "Now," he said. I saw Xaldin nod before putting his gun away and running past the shocked patrons who still remained at the restaurant and were hastily taking their leave.

"Why would you hurt your own man, Vexen?" Axel asked shaking out of anger. "Would you have done the same to Roxas if he were sitting next to you as well?" he asked, raising his voice and gripping me protectively. I felt cold as Axel said that. I already knew Vexen would've.

Vexen was silent. I wondered if he was glaring at Axel. "Why do you want my life anyway? Did Roxas say something to you?" Vexen questioned, "I'm sure we could work something out, you don't have to make such a hasty decision or jump to conclusions because of something a sixteen-year-old said."

Axel glanced at me questioningly but resumed his conversation when I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to find out what Vexen'd been doing to me for a while. Not if I could help it. "Do you remember a body guard you had that you killed about two weeks ago named Reno?" he asked Vexen.

"What about him? He broke the rules, so he deserved what he got." Vexen said. He seemed oddly calm considering the fact that a gun was pointed at him. It was like he didn't believe Axel would really shoot him, as opposed to Xaldin.

"That was my brother you son-of-a-bitch," Axel growled, clicking the safety off.

"W-wait," Vexen started, "I didn't know..."

"And by the sounds of it, you've done some sort of major injustice to Roxas," Axel continued, sounding entirely pissed, "that alone should be compensation for me killing you. Your day of reckoning has come, you sick bastard."

"N-no wait, I don't want to-," Vexen started.

"Well, see you," said Axel, ignoring Vexen, pulling the trigger, and ending his life.

"I hope you enjoy hell."

--

"Roxas?" Axel asked when I wrapped my arms around his waist, squeezing the red-head tightly. "Roxas, what did Vexen do to you?" he asked, lowering his gun, putting it where it should be and resting his chin on top of my head. "Roxas?" he asked gently once more, but stopped when he noticed that I was crying. "I'm sorry," Axel whispered, "don't cry, please."

Axel misunderstood me as he wrapped his arms around me and apologized again and again, trying to calm me down. I wasn't upset; far from it. I was crying because I was _happy. _For the first time in over ten years, I felt relief.

Axel relaxed when I finally stopped and gave me a light squeeze before letting go. He didn't want me to look at Vexen and even tried to stop me, but I hit his hand away and looked anyway. I wanted to see Vexen dead. I'd wanted to ever since the first time he touched me.

We both looked at Xaldin when he reappeared and went over to a now unconscious Saix, checking his pulse before reclaiming his knife. "The paramedics should arrive soon, and Saix should be alright," he said aloud, taking off Saix's shirt and ripping it up, wrapping up the blue-hair in makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding. He wiped his knife off on Vexen's shirt before sheathing it. "We should get going, Axel," he said, walking toward us.

Xaldin stopped in front of me, unable to look me in the eye. "Roxas, I'm so sorry about the other day, I-I wanted to stop Vexen but…" he stopped when I grasped his hand.

"It's okay, Xaldin, I understand," I whispered.

"You should come with us," Xaldin said, squeezing my hand. I nodded in agreement. Where else could I go? If I went home, which I wasn't even sure where that was, it'd just be more of my dad abusing me, and selling me. Now that Vexen was dead, so was his drug supply.

--

Axel's car was black and sleek. The red-head opened the door to the back seat for me, helping me inside before going around to the other side and letting himself in. Xaldin drove. We left only minutes before the paramedics arrived.

"Won't you get in trouble for killing Vexen?" I asked as Xaldin took off at a faster speed. Axel crossed his arms before leaning back.

"It'd be worth it for you and for Reno," he said, closing his eyes before I looked out my window. "I'm really sorry if I upset you, Roxas," Axel said, apologizing again. I looked at him, he was watching me closely. I shrugged looking out my window some more. It was nice to be able to, since Vexen had never left me alone before.

--

I must've fallen asleep in the car, because I woke up on a spacious bed, not remembering how I'd gotten there. I turned onto my side, a little startled to see Axel lying next to me. He must've fallen asleep beside me with the light on since I could see him so clearly and it was night time. I bolted upright, panicking slightly and checking my clothes to make sure they were still on. I eased back down, relaxing when everything seemed to be in order.

This must be his room, I thought, stretching a little and inching a little closer to him. I froze when he stirred, furrowing his eyebrows just before stretching and opening those beautiful eyes.

"Roxas," he whispered, his emerald eyes immediately finding my sapphire. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound would come out as he inched closer to me, raising a hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. I flinched when he touched me, so he waited until I relaxed before sitting up a little so he was hovering over me. "Roxas," he said quietly, pushing me onto my back. He needed to say something, so I listened. "Ever since the first time I saw you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Axel said, looking away. I didn't move or speak, unsure of what to think. "Now that Vexen's gone, could you consider letting me in?" he asked, leaning closer to me. I froze, knowing he was going to kiss me, or at least wanted to badly. I decided to let him. He had saved me after all…

Warm, soft lips caressed my own. The way he kissed me made my lips tingle. He was so much gentler, so much more patient, not forcing his way into my mouth right away. He was not at all like Vexen, who was possessive and jealous, or the others. I tensed as I remembered. Axel kissing me made me remember it all; the rape the abuse… even though he was nothing like that, he still made me _remember,_ and I started to cry again. Axel stopped as soon as he noticed.

"Roxas?" he asked looking down at me concerned and a little hurt as I cried harder.

I looked away. "If I said no," I began, trying to calm down a little, "would you rape me just like everyone else?"

"_That son-of-a-bitch,"_ Axel muttered darkly as soon as I'd asked. I could tell that he was absolutely furious, cursing under his breath. He returned his attention to me after a moment, pulling me up into a tight embrace, which I fought until he said something. "I would never do anything like that to you Roxas," he murmured soothingly into my hair. I returned the embrace, sobbing into his chest as I had my second long cry for the day. I nearly missed what he said, I was crying so hard.

"_Why didn't you tell me, Roxas? I would have protected you."_

-To be continued-

A/N: No more Vexen c: But can Roxas accept Axel? Or will he be too afraid to? What's gonna happen next?

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews :D I love hearing what you have to say and you all motivated me to write faster!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 5

Last chapter:

_Warm, soft lips caressed my own. The way Axel kissed me made my lips tingle. He was so much gentler, so much more patient, not forcing his way into my mouth right away. He was not at all like Vexen, who was possessive and jealous, or the others. I tensed as I remembered. Axel kissing me made me remember it all; the rape the abuse… even though he was nothing like that, he still made me __remember,__ and I started to cry again. Axel stopped as soon as he noticed._

"_Roxas?" he asked looking down at me concerned and a little hurt as I cried harder._

_I looked away. "If I said no," I began, trying to calm down a little, "would you rape me just like everyone else?"_

"_That son-of-a-bitch,"__Axel muttered darkly as soon as I'd asked. I could tell that he was absolutely furious, cursing under his breath for a few minutes. He returned his attention to me after a moment, pulling me up into a tight embrace, which I fought until he said something. "I would never do anything like that to you Roxas," he murmured soothingly into my hair. I returned the embrace, sobbing into his chest as I had my second long cry for the day. I nearly missed what he said next, I was crying so hard._

"_Why didn't you tell me, Roxas? I would have protected you."_

--

Axel took me to the hospital that night, just to make sure I was okay. I had various tests run on me, to see if I'd caught anything or if the drugs had damaged me. Amazingly enough, the drugs hadn't affected me too badly. With continued non-use of them, the doctors said I should be just fine. Also, much to everyone's surprise, I hadn't caught anything from all that unprotected sex. So, I was relatively unscathed, except for some mental scarring and malnourishment. The doctors insisted on wrapping my wrists and arm so that they wouldn't get infected as well as keeping me at the hospital until I was stronger.

Axel waited close by the entire time for support, until he was informed that Saix, who Axel later told me was recovering nicely, was in this hospital as well and went to go see him. When he left, they wrapped my wrists and got me settled into a room, attaching an IV to my arm. I ended up falling asleep before Axel rejoined me.

--

The next morning, I woke up in the hospital, panicking slightly at the unfamiliarity before I remembered where I was. I seemed to panic a lot lately. I was relieved to see Axel close by. The red-head had fallen asleep, chair slid up next to my bed, and was bent over so that his upper half was resting on my bed while his lower half was in the chair. It looked extremely uncomfortable. Xaldin was also close by, looking equally uncomfortable, sleeping in another chair.

I reached over resting a hand lightly on Axel's head, thinking about what he'd asked me the other day about letting him in... He really was pretty and seemed nice… I just didn't know if I could ever _love_ him. I didn't know if I could ever love anybody at all, or what love was even supposed to be like. The last person I'd ever even cared about had been my mother, but I wasn't even sure if what I'd felt for her had been love...

I smiled at Axel, running a hand through his fiery spikes and watching him sleep. I wondered what would happen next… where I'd go, what I'd do… _"__Why didn't you tell me, Roxas? I would have protected you."_ That's what he'd said. Would he protect me still, even if I wouldn't accept his feelings? I mused.

I must've subconsciously gripped his hair, thinking about it more, because he grimaced, muttering something groggily, before opening his eyes. "Roxas," said Axel, smiling at me when his eyes focused in on me as I let go, "how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting up, grimacing again as he stretched.

"Alright," I said softly, pausing for a long moment debating whether or not to give him an answer to his question yet... "Look, Axel, about dating you…" I began but stopped when he gripped my hand.

"It's okay, Roxas, you don't have to think about that, or answer now. You've been through so much already," he said squeezing my hand tightly.

I took a deep breath, leaning back against the pillows to make sure I kept from crying about the past again. Axel was being so kind to me… he was the first person to be nice to me in a long time.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel said, running his thumb along the top of my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Xaldin told me about what happened to you, your dad, the abuse… Vexen," He started. I pulled my hand away quickly, making him look at me. He looked like he felt sorry for me, but it was quickly replaced by shock when he saw the look of anger on my face. I had opened my eyes and was glaring at him.

"Don't you _dare_ pity me," I spat at him angrily before looking away. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as I continued to sulk.

"Fair enough," He said quietly before going quiet for a long moment. "Will you stay with me after you're discharged from the hospital?" he asked, making me look at him wide-eyed. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, if you'd rather live with someone else… or you can join my gang if you'd like…" he continued, looking like he was wondering if he'd said the wrong thing.

Join his gang huh? "Why would you want me to stay with you?" I asked, confused. I wasn't quite sure what he could possibly hope to gain from helping me. Well… besides changing my mind about him for the better...

"I want to protect you," Axel stated, staring straight into my eyes as he grabbed my hand again. "And I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again."

I looked at him, this time I was the one who was shocked.

"What do you say?" Axel asked, patiently waiting for my answer.

I squeezed his hand looking at him gratefully. "…Okay," I replied nervously.

--

I ended up staying at the hospital for three days. Axel didn't leave until I did, occasionally sneaking in candy from the vending machines for me and sharing it with me, much to the nurse's disapproval. I'm pretty sure it was because they didn't like the fact that I got candy while the other patients didn't, but I think that they were too afraid of Axel, knowing who he was, to stop him.

"Axel?" I asked on my second day in the hospital as he handed me some skittles.

"Yeah, Roxas?" he asked, eating one of each color at once.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three," he said leaning back. "Why?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Just wondering," I said. A seven year difference, huh? He didn't look that much older than me…

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him again.

"You're not eating your candy," he said. I gaped at my hand. It was already becoming rainbow colored. I must've looked funny to Axel, who had a good laugh at my expense while I pouted at him a little.

His laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, I thought, looking over at him, never wanting him to stop. I wanted to hear him laugh like that every day if possible; it was nothing like I'd expected it to be. Even more unexpected to me was Axel in general. I didn't think any gang member, much less leader, could be anything like Axel was.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked playfully, smirking at me as I stared at him.

"I'm just not hungry right now," I said, handing him my skittles. I audibly protested when he promptly ate them.

He laughed at me again. "If you don't want me to eat your candy, don't give it to me," he said amusedly, laughing lightly when I pouted at him again. "I'm sorry, Roxas," he said, sitting next to me on my bed. "Can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," I said, smiling up at him. "Will you take me out for ice-cream later?"

"Of course," Axel said, "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I, uhh, I don't know, I don't remember trying it…" I said, looking down so he couldn't see the look on my face as I absentmindedly wiped my hand on the sheets. Axel placed a hand on my chin, lifting it despite my efforts to stop him.

"Guess I'll have to get you some of each flavor then, won't I?" he asked, beaming at me when I smiled at him happily instead of looking depressed.

--

The first thing Axel did when I got out of the hospital was take me to an ice-cream parlor. I swear, the person taking our order looked at Axel like he was daft for ordering one of everything. I probably would've too.

"You could've just taken me here another time to try something new," I said, laughing at him a little. Axel laughed as well.

"Yeah, I guess I could've," he said, resting his chin in his palm and smiling at me from across the table.

"Axel," I said, reaching across the table and grasping his free hand. The red-head looked more than surprised by the action.

"Roxas?" He questioned.

"I want to join your gang," I said, staring into his eyes. I'd been thinking about it ever since he'd mentioned it. Axel looked like he were about to protest, but I squeezed his hand, quickly adding, "Don't try to talk me out of it, besides, you already said I could."

"You're mind's made up?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," I said determinedly.

He smiled at me, which surprised me a lot. "Alright then," he said, sitting back and letting the hand that I wasn't holding fall across his lap. "May I ask why?" he asked.

"I want to be part of something… I want to feel like I have a purpose for once in my life," I said, _and I don't want to rely on you fully to feel safe… I want to protect myself. _

"Are you _sure _you don't want to go to school or do something else instead?" Axel asked.

I laughed a little bitterly. "I never even started school," I said. I knew that he was just making sure that I really wanted to do this, but I'd made up my mind already and didn't really want to be questioned about my decision.

"Okay, as long as you promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and dangerous situations," Axel said. Even now he was trying to protect me.

"I promise," I said.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Isn't Axel sweet to Roxas? ;D

That'd be a shitload of ice-cream O.o; betcha can guess which'll be Roxas' favorite…

Soo… Roxy's gonna join a gang…. Wonder how that'll go….

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: **M**

A/N: 'How does Roxy have such a good vocab if he's never been to school? o.O That was a cute chapter! You must update again soon! lmao! !'

I thought I'd get asked that after posting that last chapter... Well, to explain it, and a few other things:

Roxas' dad didn't start selling him until he ran out of money, which was when the poor kid was like... 11 or 12.

Roxas is pretty intelligent so he ended up teaching himself to read /write and would do it often/ practice a lot since his dad didn't get him toys, didn't hook up the TV, and never let him out of the house, or did on rare occasion, but was always close by. All Roxas' dad really paid for was the essentials, such as food, drugs(essential for him), and house payments.

It was only on accident that one day Roxas' dad ended up trading him for drugs. He'd gone to get drugs from none other than -dun dun dun- Vexen, and just so happened to have Roxas along at that time. What can I say? Vexen liked what he saw even back then… The deal was made, and Roxas' life took a turn for the worse. So, yes, most of Roxas' grief was caused by Vexen, even early on.

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Don't be afraid to ask me stuff if something doesn't makes sense to you/ if you want to know something, I'd me more than happy to explain!

Oh and to 'The Infamous Me' I'm soooo jealous that you've had sea-salt ice cream T.T; I soooo want to try it. –looks up recipe on google-

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 6

Last chapter:

"_Axel," I said, reaching across the table and grasping his free hand. The red-head looked more than surprised by the action._

"_Roxas?" He questioned._

"_I want to join your gang," I said, staring into his eyes. I'd been thinking about it ever since he'd mentioned it. Axel looked like he were about to protest, but I squeezed his hand, quickly adding, "Don't try to talk me out of it, besides, you already said I could."_

"_You're mind's made up?" he asked cautiously._

"_Yes," I said determinedly._

_He smiled at me, which surprised me a lot. "Alright then," he said, sitting back and letting the hand that I wasn't holding fall across his lap. "May I ask why?" he asked._

"_I want to be part of something… I want to feel like I have a purpose for once in my life," I said, __and I don't want to rely on you fully to feel safe… I want to protect myself. _

"_Are you __sure __you don't want to go to school or do something else instead?" Axel asked._

_I laughed a little bitterly. "I never even started school," I said. I knew that he was just making sure that I really wanted to do this, but I'd made up my mind already and didn't really want to be questioned about my decision._

"_Okay, as long as you promise me that you'll stay out of trouble and dangerous situations," Axel said. Even now he was trying to protect me._

"_I promise," I said._

--

Axel laughed at me when the ice cream arrived as my eyes lit up with wonder. I'd never seen so much ice cream in my life. I could tell already that I wouldn't be able to even eat a fraction of it.

"What's your favorite, Axel?" I asked, unsure of what to try. Axel reached over to a bowl of really light whitish blue-green ice cream, putting some on a spoon.

"This one," He said, reaching across the table with the spoon to feed some to me.

I opened my mouth, letting him feed it to me. It was... salty… sweet…

"How is it?" Axel asked, trying to read the look on my face.

"Delicious," I said smiling, making him smile at me. That is until I looked confused again. "What should I try next?" Axel pointed to a green ice cream with what looked like chocolate in it, then chocolate. I tried both but still liked the first better. I ended up trying a little of everything actually, before I started to get full.

"What do you like most?" Axel asked.

"The first one," I said looking for it for another taste but didn't see it.

"Want some more?" Axel asked, settling the bill as the tab came.

I felt my face flush slightly as I looked down. "You've already spent so much on me Axel… I don't want you to buy more…" I said.

"I want some more too though," he said. "How about sharing some on the way home?" he asked. He looked more than happy to see me smile again.

--

We ended up walking through a park while on the way to where Axel lived, since Axel had sent Xaldin home before we went out for ice cream. He'd proven to me that he was more than capable of taking care of himself when he'd shot Vexen in the face, so I felt safe around him. Besides, it's not like I minded walking; it was nice to walk outside for once.

"Hey, Roxas, let's sit for a second," Axel said. The park was surprisingly empty.

"Ok," I said, sitting next to him as he took a bite of ice cream. He'd gotten it in a styrofoam cup as opposed to a cone, so it'd be easier to share. Axel offered the cup to me, and I took it, taking a few bites. "What kind is this?" I asked.

"Sea-salt," Axel replied, declining when I offered it to him again, letting me finish it. I smiled as I did.

"Hey, Axel," I said.

"Yeah, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"It's not like I'm ungrateful," I said, setting the cup down, "but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Truthfully…" Axel said, looking upward, "It's because I like you."

"Oh…" I said. That's what I'd suspected; it'd be strange for a gang leader to be so nice to a stranger for no reason. "Thank you anyway... I had fun today," I said, staring into those emeralds when he looked at me. I absolutely loved his eyes.

"Hey, Rox, let's go home," Axel said. "I'll let you join the gang tomorrow if you still want to."

"Okay," I said, hugging Axel when we stood. For some reason, he looked a little upset when I did it.

--

True to his word, Axel let me join the gang the next day. His first order was for me to learn how to fight with some blonde boy named Demyx since he had business to attend to for some undecided period of time.

When Axel'd left, I surveyed the other blonde cautiously; I wasn't quite sure how to make friends or what to say to him. The first thing that I thought when I saw him though, was that he had the weirdest hair I'd ever seen. It was in some kind of mullet/mohawk thing. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx said, "ready to fight??" A shorter boy with silver hair had joined us as well.

"Who's that?" I asked indicating the other.

"Oh that's my boyfriend, Zexion. He's in the gang too and wants to watch, don't you sweetie?" He asked, placing an arm around Zexion's shoulders. Zexion glared up at Demyx with his visible eye, his hair covered the rest of his face, before slipping out of his grip and going to the side, ignoring him for a book. "Zexxxyy," Demyx whined, pouting and unsuccessfully trying to gain the other's attention. I stared at the other blonde. Was this_ really_ who was going to teach me how to fight? He seemed kind of like a wuss.

I had my doubts about Demyx's abilities up until we began to fight, him teaching me various stuff along the way; defensive moves, how to attack someone effectively, and later how to shoot a gun. After I'd learned to use my gun, he handed it to me, telling me to keep it, since I'd need one later.

We kept up with the fighting and practice for the better part of two weeks. By the end of the second week, Demyx, Zexion and I had become pretty good friends. I hadn't seen Axel at all since the day he'd introduced me to Demyx, however, and was starting to miss him.

"Hey, Dem?" I asked while he, Zexion and I were eating some sea-salt ice cream.

"Yeah Rox?" Demyx asked.

"How am I doing with fighting and everything?" I asked.

"Really great," Demyx said excitedly, hugging me. "I don't think there's anything else that I can even teach you," he said. "You're an amazingly fast learner."

"Thanks," I said, smiling and flushing a little, from the praise he'd given me. I wasn't really used to praise at all. "Dem?" I asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" he asked taking a bite of ice cream.

"Do you know when Axel's coming back?" I asked, "I haven't seen him since I met you." I missed having the red-head around.

"He should be coming back today," Demyx said before smiling at me like he knew something important. "I think he likes you," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, feeling my heart race a little, unsure why. I should be able to talk about Axel and not feel any different, right?

"Because," Demyx said, "he keeps talking about you, asking about you, and let you into the gang easily. You didn't even have to do anything to get in."

I looked down at the table as he asked me if anything was going on between us. "Don't say anything but… He asked me out a while back, so yeah, I think he does like me," I admitted. I knew that they were both staring at me, intrigued.

"What'd you say?" Zexion asked.

"I, uhh, no." I said.

"Aww, Roxas, you should so give him a chance," Demyx said, bouncing next to me. "Axel's really nice if he likes you, and funny, and he'll take good care of you…"

"It's… not that simple," I said. I hadn't really had good experiences with other people so far, excluding Demyx, Zexion, Xaldin, and Axel, "Besides, I haven't even known him that long," I said.

"Why don't you get to know him and then give him a shot?" Demyx asked.

"It's… complicated." I said, looking away when he pouted.

"Why are you so determined?" I asked.

"I just want Axel to be happy, and he seems to like you a lot," Demyx said. "He hasn't seemed to be himself for a couple of weeks… I hope he's ok, I think he's even lost some weight," Demyx added a little worried. I stopped eating my ice cream in mid bite. That's when Axel had first seen me…

Demyx continued right on, not noticing my behavior, but Zexion did.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Zexion asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said smiling at him, "just a brain freeze."

--

I finally left, going to Axel's room when Demyx got up and sat on Zexion's lap. Sure they were a cute couple and all, and looked like they were very much in love, but I didn't really want to see it. It kept making me think about what Demyx had said about Axel and how I should date him. I didn't know if that was the right thing to do…

I sighed, lying down on Axel's bed. I'd been sleeping on the couch Zexion and Demyx were now sitting, and probably making out or something on. The bed's softness really surprised me; like I said, it'd been a while, and it was way better than the sofa. I turned on my side, inhaling deeply, surprised to find that the sheets smelled like Axel. It reminded me of autumn. Wait; when had I even noticed that Axel had a scent..? I wondered briefly before starting to drift off to sleep.

I'd only just closed my eyes when I felt a blanket be pulled on top of me. I knew who it was immediately, and quickly opened my eyes, seeing a very surprised red-head.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, did I wake you up..?" He asked.

I shook my head, saying no, before sitting up and pulling him into a tight hug. He really _was_ excessively skinny, not that I minded; it just concerned me a little. "What did I do to deserve this?" the red-head asked, laughing lightly before hugging me back. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was glad to hear his laugh again.

I looked up at him just in time to see him smiling before he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I missed you too," he said.

-To be continued-

A/N: I hope my first A/N explained some stuff; Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I ended up seeing 'The Dark Knight' :P loved it btw.

Hmm.. soo.. Axel's back :D

Will Roxas consider what his new friends said more? Roxas is already at the point to where he's starting to feel something for Axel… But is it love? And how will being part of the gang go? Will Roxas enjoy it or will he regret it? Guess you'll find out next time…

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: **M**

A/N: You're right --; the last one was a little detail lacking. –the infamous me- Glad you still liked it though. Hopefully this one's better :) Haha thanks for the ice cream offers :D

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 7

Last chapter:

_I sighed, lying down on Axel's bed. I'd been sleeping on the couch Zexion and Demyx were now sitting, and probably making out or something on. The bed's softness really surprised me; like I said, it'd been a while, and it was way better than the sofa. I turned on my side, inhaling deeply, surprised to find that the sheets smelled like Axel. It reminded me of autumn. Wait; when had I even noticed that Axel had a scent..? I wondered briefly before starting to drift off to sleep._

_I'd only just closed my eyes when I felt a blanket be pulled on top of me. I knew who it was immediately, and quickly opened my eyes, seeing a very surprised red-head._

"_Roxas, I'm sorry, did I wake you up..?" He asked._

_I shook my head, saying no, before sitting up and pulling him into a tight hug. He really __was__ excessively skinny, not that I minded; it just concerned me a little. "What did I do to deserve this?" the red-head asked, laughing lightly before hugging me back. "Did you miss me?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I said. I was glad to hear his laugh again._

_I looked up at him just in time to see him smiling before he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I missed you too," he said._

--

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said, when he'd finally gotten out of my grip, "I got you some clothes while I was away," he said, handing me a large bag. "Sorry if they're in the wrong size."

"Axel, you didn't have to…" I started.

"I wanted to, Roxas," Axel interrupted, sitting next to me on the bed. "We can go shopping for you sometime if you want to too."

"Thanks…" I said, opening the bag, pulling out some shirts, a white hoodie, much like the one I'd been wearing when Axel'd first seen me, some pants, all close in size, he'd probably guessed on my size, and a black hooded leather jacket, with gloves, that was trenchcoat-like. I'd seen other members of the gang wear it while Demyx and I had been hanging out.

"Axel… how much did you spend on me?" I asked, wanting to protest about how much he'd been buying me; first the ice cream, now this.He'd said he'd wanted to.. but did he really? He seemed sincere about it…

"What's wrong Roxas? Did I upset you by buying you stuff?" Axel asked innocently while at the same time avoiding answering as I sat there staring at the clothes for a few minutes. I shook my head no.

"Never mind…" I said, deciding to let it go and making him brighten. "Thank you, Axel," I said smiling at him before leaning against him. He smelled just like his sheets I noticed. I didn't pull away when he slipped his arm around me; for some reason it felt right. I'd missed him so much over the past two weeks…

"I heard that you did really well with learning how to fight," Axel said. "Good job," he said, pulling me a little closer. I reached over, grasping his free hand, looking up at him.

"Axel..." I said sternly, wanting to question him about losing weight but stopped when he hurriedly pulled away. Judging by the look on his face and immediate removal of his arm, I knew that he'd thought that I didn't like what he'd been doing. "No… don't, come back," I said.

Axel put his arm back around me. "You don't mind?" he asked, pulling the hand I was holding away when I shook my head no and raising it to my cheek, rubbing his thumb along my jaw line. He leaned a little closer to me, stopping when I flinched. "Yes you do," he said chuckling softly, starting to pull away again. He stopped when I reached up and gripped the back of his neck. "Roxas?" he asked, looking surprised when I pulled him closer.

"We'll see," I said when we were only inches apart.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked coolly. I could feel his breath on my lips. It was making me nervous, scared, and a little… excited?

"Kiss me," I said softly.

"…Roxas…" he said uncertainly.

"Don't you want to?" I asked.

"Of course I do, Roxas," Axel said, "I want to every time I see you, but…"

"Just try it," I whispered, pulling him a little closer.

Axel hesitated for a second before he catching my lips for the second time in a kiss even more perfect than the first. Apprehensively I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside, shivering a little at the contact. When I didn't pull away, he gripped me more tightly and kept going, delving deeper into my mouth, successfully urging me participate. I trembled against him, weaving my hands into his fiery hair when his tongue slowly brushed against mine. It effectively made me forgot about everything except for him, and I gave in to what felt right at that moment, doing what I wanted. I gripped his hair, obviously surprising him and pushing my way into his mouth. I used his surprise to my advantage and dominated for a few seconds until he easily regained control, making me tremble and moan into his mouth before pushing me down.

My back met with his bed and he straddled me, making me freeze immediately before shaking and struggling violently as the action brought the bad memories back. I saw visions of Vexen on top of me in a similar manner, my wrists bound in handcuffs, a knife slicing my arm open, his creepy smile working its way across his face… him forcing his way inside of me… then the horrible screams…

Axel quickly pulled away from me when I cried out, getting off and pulling me, still thrashing, into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he said, rocking me gently. I started to cry when I heard his voice; what would he think about me for doing that? Would he hate me for it? "I went too fast, you're not ready… please forgive me… I'm sorry." Axel kept apologizing until I'd calmed down and weakly hugged him back.

"It wasn't your fault Axel," I said, hating myself for not being able to forget and move on.

"Yes it was; I went too fast and triggered bad memories for you didn't I?" Axel asked.

I stared up at him, biting my lower lip. "How did you…?" I asked, stopping when he raised a hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You can't come away from being raped for years and be fine two weeks later," he said softly, "I knew something was going on. You just confirmed what."

"Axel," I whispered, when he held me close again, feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Roxas," Axel murmured, "don't apologize. If this is anyone's fault, it's Vexen and whoever else wronged you, but it's not yours. It will never will be your fault."

"Axel…" I said, pushing away so I could look into his eyes. I wanted to give him an answer to his question; to tell him that I'd go out with him even though I was still really confused, before I chickened out, "I…"

His phone rang before I could say anything and he answered it, turning away from me. I was a little hurt when he ignored me for his phone and watched him closely to see what was happening. He sounded happy about whatever news he was hearing and talked for quite a while. By the time he'd finally hung up and his attention had returned to me, I wasn't sure if I should say anything anymore.

"Sorry Roxas, what were you going to say?" Axel asked.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," I said.

--

"Hey, Axel, what was your phone call about?" I asked later. He'd ordered pizza and he, Zexion, Demyx and I were eating.

"Siax; he got out of the hospital and is doing well," He said, taking another bite of pizza. I wasn't really worried about Axel not eating or starving himself anymore; he'd already eaten half a pizza and was still going. Maybe him being so thin was just a weird coincidence.

"That's great," I said excitedly.

"Who's Siax?" Demyx asked.

"A friend," Axel said, promptly changing the subject. "Are you two all set for tomorrow?" Axel asked, indicating Demyx and Zexion.

"You bet," said Demyx , nodding his head.

"Set for what?" I asked

"Just some gang business," Axel said.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"No, it should be really easy and fun and.." Demyx started but stopped when Axel glared at him warningly.

"Can I go too?" I asked.

"No," Axel said flatly. It was the first time he'd ever tried to stop me from doing something.

"What? Why, Axel?" I asked.

"What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt, Roxas?" Axel said.

"But I'll be careful, and Zexion and Demyx will be there," I said, protesting.

"No," Axel said.

"Pleaseeee," I said, "I'll be really careful and…"

Axel sighed audibly. "Fine, Roxas," He said, looking irritable until I hugged him as Zexion and Demyx snickered at him. "One condition though," he said, "if anything happens to you, you're quitting the gang."

"Axel, that's not fair," I said, pouting.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm in charge so I have the final say." Axel said.

--

I dressed in my new black coat Axel'd gotten me, which surprisingly fit well, before meeting up with Zexion and Demyx the next day. I was still pouting and angry with Axel, glad I hadn't answered him yesterday. It was probably better that I hadn't said anything; he probably wouldn't have let me go at all if we were dating if he was this protective now.

"Aww, cheer up Roxas," Demyx said hitting my arm playfully, "Axel's just worried about you and wants to protect you."

"Yeah.. sure," I said, sulking. "What're we doing anyway?" I asked. I'd been so excited to get to do something that, up until now, I hadn't cared what it was.

"We're going to be part of an ambush to eliminate another gang. They're making a drug trade with some guy today and we're going to their meeting place," Zexion explained as we continued to walk toward our destination.

I nodded my head, understanding. It did sound like fun. All I had to do was avoid getting hurt and maybe Axel would let me do more stuff…

--

We arrived, surveying the scene but doing nothing but wait in the shadows.

"What are we waiting for, Dem?" I whispered.

"The guy hasn't arrived yet," Demyx whispered, "He's going to be the distraction before we move." I nodded in understanding again.

"Are we just going to wait when he arrives?" I asked.

"Yeah," Demyx started…

"_Hey what the hell are you kids doing here?"_ came a loud voice from behind us. I froze. I knew that voice all too well.

"Shit," Demyx cursed under his breath, only loud enough for us to hear, looking behind us. "It's the guy."

There was a brief silence before Zexion spoke up. "Uhh, nothing, we were just hanging out," Zexion lied.

"Well get the hell out of here," He snapped. I remained frozen.

"What're you doing, Rox?" Demyx whispered gripping my arm, as I began to shake, "Let's go."

"_Roxas?"_ The voice asked in disbelief when he heard Demyx say 'Rox'. I heard the familiar sound of the safety being clicked off of a gun. "Get up and turn around blondie. Now." He was going to make sure it was me.

I slowly stood, turning to face the man. He looked like complete hell. His eyes were bloodshot, hair a tangled mess, and it didn't look like he'd changed his clothes or showered in a week or so. I shuddered at the look that came across his face when he saw that it was me.

"Get away from my son," he demanded, pointing the gun at Demyx and Zexion. I saw their eyes widen at those words.

"Not a chance," Demyx said, standing in front of me protectively, "We won't let you touch Roxas!" Wow, Demyx could really be brave, I thought, impressed. The gun went off and Demyx fell to the ground.

"S-stop it!" I yelled as he aimed the gun at Demyx, who was obvoiously in pain, again. This time he was going to shoot the blonde in the head.

"Fine," He said calmly, still pointing the gun at Demyx, "but only if you come with me. _Now_."

"Roxas, no!" Zexion yelled at me as I began to walk toward my father. I'd never seen any expression on Zexion's face before, but now pure anger and hatred was written all over it. All of it was directed at the man who was now pointing a gun at him for speaking.

I ignored Zexion and continued walking up to my dad, stopping only inches from him.

"Roxas," he said, smirking at me as I looked at him fearfully. "I'm glad you're here; I was just beginning to wonder what I'd have to do to get drugs." My eyes widened and I took a step pack. He immediately grabbed my arm forcefully before hitting me across the face so hard that I saw the world spin. I vaguely heard Zexion shout my name when dad pulled me closer and punched me in the stomach, making me wretch and collapse just as the world started to go black.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Poor Demy T.T; pls don't hurt me for hurting him. D:

What's gonna happen when Axel finds out what happened? Will Axel be able to find Roxas before he's raped again? Will Demyx be all right? Guess you'll find out next time.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! Speaking of reviews… I got a very good question in one about how Demyx and Zexion know how/why to protect Roxas; I shall answer that in the chapter. A special thanks to Ania btw. That's like… the best and longest review I've ever gotten o.o; I'm glad you liked it/commented so much :D

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 8

Last chapter:

"_S-stop it!" I yelled as he aimed the gun at Demyx, who was obvoiously in pain, again. This time he was going to shoot the blonde in the head._

"_Fine," He said calmly, still pointing the gun at Demyx, "but only if you come with me. __Now__."_

"_Roxas, no!" Zexion yelled at me as I began to walk toward my father. I'd never seen any expression on Zexion's face before, but now pure anger and hatred was written all over it. All of it was directed at the man who was now pointing a gun at him for speaking._

_I ignored Zexion and continued walking up to my dad, stopping only inches from him._

"_Roxas," he said, smirking at me as I looked at him fearfully. "I'm glad you're here; I was just beginning to wonder what I'd have to do to get drugs." My eyes widened and I took a step pack. He immediately grabbed my arm forcefully before hitting me across the face so hard that I saw the world spin. I vaguely heard Zexion shout my name when dad pulled me closer and punched me in the stomach, making me wretch and collapse just as the world started to go black._

--

"_Hey, Roxas," Demyx said, laughing as my face lit up when he'd handed me my sea-salt ice cream. He'd found out that I loved it and so he, Zexion and I shared some every day after fighting. I think he liked seeing my face light up when I was happy._

"_Yeah?" I asked, already eating the ice cream._

"_Not like it's any of my business… but what's nice kid like you doing in a gang?" he asked, scooping some more ice cream into two more bowls._

"_You're right, it isn't any of your business," I said, laughing at the look on his face," but I'll tell you. It's because of my dad. He was abusive and a druggie," I said, poking my ice cream with my spoon, absentmindedly. "It wasn't good for me to be around him anymore…" I whispered, deciding to leave out the rape part. I didn't want people to think about that every time they saw me. "So I joined the gang…" I continued, looking down._

"_Oh my gosh, Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed, interrupting me by tackling me with a huge hug, knocking the wind out of me. If I'd had anything else to say, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to say it, even if I'd wanted to. "I'm so glad you're not around him anymore! You don't deserve that!"_

_I waited until he'd let go then went back to my ice cream. "Why did you two join the gang?" I asked, licking my spoon…_

I groaned, raising a hand to my head. I had I throbbing headache. I froze when I remembered why, opening my eyes after a moment. I winced because of the bright midday light coming out of my window. When my vision focused, I saw that I was in my room, thankfully alone. God dad had looked horrible when I'd seen him. How long had he been without drugs?

I wondered what Demyx and Zexion had thought of him. _Oh my god, Demyx,_ I thought, sitting up and shaking. Had he died? Or would he be ok? What about Zexion? Had dad hurt him too? He'd knocked me out so there's no way I could know for sure. I knew dad wouldn't tell me. I shook more, thinking about him. He was definitely out of drugs. _No, no, no, no, no,_ I thought, panicking. Keep it together, just keep it together, I kept repeating to myself. There was no reason to panic, right? I knew how to fight now, right? And I had a gun! That meant that I could fight back!

I reached behind me to grab it. It was gone.

Of course he'd check me for weapons.

This was so unfair, I thought, thinking about Axel and my current predicament, clenching my chest as pain began to well up there. I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him what I'd wanted to. Axel… Would I ever get to see him again? If he was going to save me, he'd have to do it soon… if he even knew I was missing.

--

Dad didn't come into my room until later that day, but I knew that he'd been home the entire time. I could hear him downstairs talking to himself and throwing things around. Yeah; he was definitely out of drugs again…

I heard him start to come up the steps to my room and ran to my closet, just getting inside before I heard keys work the lock on my door. The door opened and an unsettling silence filled the room.

"Roxas?" came his voice, strangely calm. I watched him through my semi-open closet door, biting my lower lip to keep from making any noise. I'd already begun to shake. _"WHERE ARE YOU!" _He roared, going up to my bed, checking under it. I knew that he'd check the closet next, and didn't wait for him to. As soon as he looked under the bed, I seized the opportunity to escape and burst out of the closet, running for the door. Before he could even move, I'd slammed it shut and turned the keys that were still in the door, locking him inside.

I heard him rage around inside my room, slamming into my door and cursing me, but didn't wait. I ran for dear life, flying down the stairs and was almost to the front door when I heard gun shots. He was probably shooting out the lock on my door. I reached the front door and tried desperately get it open but was unsuccessful. It was nailed shut, but I kept trying until I heard my door slam open and heavy footsteps started to come toward me, making me dash to the nearest room. I ended up in the kitchen, which was probably the worst place to end up because there was nowhere to hide except for a large freezer. I really hoped that it wasn't plugged in, and ran up to it. Hopefully he wouldn't think to check there and I'd be ok.

I opened it but stopped, horrified when I saw what was inside. I didn't look long, slamming the freezer shut, immediately paling and backing away. My legs failed me due to my utter shock and I fell to the floor, trembling until I was found.

"_Don't move,"_ dad snarled. He'd easily found me since I was right out in the open. I obeyed, not struggling until he gripped my arms, pulling me up and digging his fingernails into my arm. "What's wrong, Roxas?" dad asked, his voice had an edge of coldness to it. When I didn't respond, he forced me toward the freezer, despite my struggling. He opened it, laughing coldly when I squeezed my eyes shut. "I thought you liked your mother," He said cruelly.

"_You're sick,"_ I said, wincing when he gripped my hair for the comment.

"Look at her, Roxas," he said, twisting my arm, making me cry out. "Do it or I'll break your arm."

I opened my eyes, feeling tears well up in them, but they were only partially from the pain. The rest was from remembrance of that night.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He asked. "She looks just like you and is as perfect as the day she died."

I closed my eyes again, feeling sick. He forced me to look at her again, but finally closed the freezer after the contents of my stomach had met with the floor.

--

Dad dragged me out of the house, kicking and screaming. "Shut up, Roxas," he said, pressing the gun to my back, stilling me instantly. "Interesting…" He said, pushing me along as he make me walk in front of him.

"What?" I asked, still thinking about that freezer with my mother's corpse inside...

"You didn't want to live anymore before, but now you care if I threaten your life," He said. I widened my eyes. He was right, absolutely right. I wanted to live for the first time in a long time. "Remind me to thank whoever made you this way; now I don't have to waste drugs on you."

And it was all because of Axel… When had Axel become so important to me?

--

We arrived, meeting up with some men I'd never seen before, but while they didn't look familiar the meeting place did. It was the same place dad had been going to meet that gang at the other day when he'd found me instead. I cringed when I noticed that they were watching me. They all looked at me the same way Vexen had. It made me sick.

Dad made the trade once they had me in a tight grip. I struggled in their grip until a blonde man with a goatee came up to me. "Hello, Roxas," he said. I looked at him warily, stiffening and looking him in the eye. I didn't like him; he looked like he was planning something already.

"How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously, "I didn't hear my dad mention it."

He smirked at me. "I heard that you were quick. I like that."

"Who told you that?" I asked, staring at him.

"I believe you've heard the name Vexen before," he said. His smirk widened as I started to struggle again. "Don't worry, Roxas; I won't do what he did to you if you play a game with me. Then it'll depend."

"Who are you? How did you know Vexen?" I asked.

"Vexen was a good friend of mine," he stated. "Name's Luxord by the way."

"I don't believe in gambling," I said, kicking at him when he took a step closer.

"You've got spirit. Unlike Vexen, I appreciate that, so I'll extend my invitation once more. If you win, I'll take you to Axel, how's that?" He asked, making me freeze. He took the opportunity to get closer to me. "You do want to see Axel, don't you?" he asked.

I lowered my head, processing what he'd said. By the sounds of it, I could gamble and get the chance to see Axel by winning, or I could not play his game and just get raped. He must've known that I'd want to see Axel and that I was important to him since Axel seemed to have a thing for me, and had killed Vexen and kept me close to himself.

"What do you get if you win?" I asked.

"You have to hurt Axel for me," he said. "I'd rather not be rough with you, so I'd prefer it if you cooperated."

I glared up at him. "No."

"Defiant as ever," he said, "but you will whether you want to or not," leaning closer to me and reaching out to touch me. I spit in his face, making him curse at me as he wiped it off. "Take him inside," Luxord demanded, "and get Axel on the phone."

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Soo.. No news of if Axel knows/ Demyx. I'm really sorry; I thought it'd be included this time, but just can't fit it in this without finding a good place to stop... since I'm sure you can guess what's gonna happen... in general.

Don't worry though, I'll let you know next chapter and shall update soon, since I promised Sam I would. Anyway,

Poor Roxy, finding his mom like that. It kindof struck me as the perfect way to hide a corpse though. I mean… If Roxas' dad would've buried her, the body might've been found. This way, there's no chance of discovery… unless the house is raided by the cops, but then he'd pretty much be screwed either way.

Luxord struck me as being a good person to have Rox handed over to –don't be mad pls-. He's not really big on the rape part, but will do it since he has a secret motive and is a little attracted to Rox. What is that motive? Guess you'll find out next time.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! :D

I'm dedicating this chapter to Sam –xbuttonsx- because, thanks to her, I'm currently writing this as opposed to doing something else on my way to Minneapolis. Also because she supports me so much/ listens to my ideas

ILY Sam, sorry I couldn't update sooner, my battery died D:

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 9

Last chapter:

"_You've got spirit. Unlike Vexen, I appreciate that, so I'll extend my invitation once more. If you win, I'll take you to Axel, how's that?" He asked, making me freeze. He took the opportunity to get closer to me. "You do want to see Axel, don't you?" he asked. _

_I lowered my head, processing what he'd said. By the sounds of it, I could gamble and get the chance to see Axel by winning, or I could not play his game and just get raped. He must've known that I'd want to see Axel and that I was important to him since Axel seemed to have a thing for me, and had killed Vexen and kept me close to himself._

"_What do you get if you win?" I asked._

"_You have to hurt Axel for me," he said. "I'd rather not be rough with you, so I'd prefer it if you cooperated."_

_I glared up at him. "No."_

"_Defiant as ever," he said, "but you will whether you want to or not," leaning closer to me and reaching out to touch me. I spit in his face, making him curse at me as he wiped it off. "Take him inside," Luxord demanded, "and get Axel on the phone." _

--

They took me, fighting and making a scene, even though no one was around, into a building close by. I fought up until my wrists were bound to the bedposts of the bed they forced me down on so that I couldn't run away. This was already looking familiar and I didn't like it one bit. I glared at Luxord when he entered the room a few minutes later. He was talking on the phone. I gave him a questioning glance before trying to distance myself from him when he sat on the bed. Had he gotten a hold of Axel? I really hoped he had; I wanted to hear his voice. I needed to, to feel safe.

Luxord smirked at me, pressing the phone to my ear as he clicked a button to turn on loudspeaker. I heard an audible sigh on the other end of the receiver just before the other person spoke.

"_Look, I don't care how important you think you are Luxord, but I'm too busy doing something very important to talk to you right now."_ That voice, it was him.

"Axel," I whispered before I could stop myself.

"_Roxas?!"_ Came the voice on the other end. He'd immediately recognized me. _"Roxas, is that you?? Are you ok?? Where are you?! I've been searching for you nonstop!" _He definitely sounded like he had.

"I'm not sure exactly, my dad kidnapped me and; oh wait! Yesterday's meet…" I started but got cut off when Luxord yanked the phone away, looking at me threateningly.

"Are you too busy to talk now, Axel?" he asked, covering my mouth with a gloved hand to stop me from saying anything else. Even so, I still tried.

"… _What do you want, Luxord_?" Axel asked carefully. I could tell that he was trying very hard not to sound angry.

"To put it simply, I want to hurt you for Vexen and for trying to destroy my gang the other day," Luxord stated. "Since you only seem to have an attachment to sweet little Roxas, that's how I'll do it," he said.

"_Luxord, don't you dare hurt Roxas!"_ Axel practically yelled into the receiver.

"And what will you do if I do? You can't stop me. You don't even know where I am." Luxord said, glaring at me for nearly giving it away. I really hoped Axel had figured it out.

"_I'll search every goddamn hideout you have, find you and kill you," _Axel said, furiously.

"If you even think about finding me or sending someone to find me, I'll rape and kill Roxas, record it, and force you to watch it later," Luxord responded. "Don't assume that I don't have someone watching you. That is unless you're feeling very lucky and want to take your chances."

There was a brief silence. _"What can I do so that you won't do anything to Roxas?"_ Axel asked

Luxord laughed icily. "You can bring Vexen back from the dead."

"_Luxord, that's impossible, I can't…" _Axel started.

"Exactly," said Luxord, cutting off Axel.

"_Can't we make some sort of arrangement? Can't you hurt me instead??"_ Axel asked, trying to negotiate with Luxlord.

"I think not," said Luxord. "It's clear to me that the way to hurt you most is through hurting Roxas."

"_Luxord, you sick fuck, I'm going to fucking kill you I swear-"_ Axel started getting interrupted by Luxord again.

"Oh one more thing," he said, finally removing the hand from my mouth, letting it trail down to my chest. The action made me feel sick. "You can't hang up while I'm having fun with Roxas. You have to listen, or I'm afraid you'll just make things worse for the poor little blonde. You might not see him alive ever again." Luxord looked at me when I trembled slightly at those words. He looked like he meant 

what he'd said. I tensed when he took off his gloves then started to struggle when the hand that had been on my chest worked its way down to my waist.

"Let's see how much you care about Roxas," he said, placing the phone on a side table.

"_Luxord, wait, don't!"_ Axel yelled on the other end. Luxord ignored him, turning his attention to me. He I held me down with one hand and unbuttoned my pants with the other, easily overpowering me even as I struggled. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out, and looked away when his hand found its way past my boxers and wrapped around me in an attempt to make me scream or beg for him to stop. I bit my lip harder to keep from making any noise when he moved his hand up and down my length faster and faster. I was determined to try to be silent. I wasn't going to let him hurt Axel, not if I could help it.

I whimpered when Luxord gripped my hair so hard I thought that he'd rip some out. "Stop trying to be so brave for Axel, Roxas." He said, knowing fully what I was up to. I glared at him, breathing shakily and feeling by body heat up because he kept touching me. I gasped, despite my efforts to be quiet when he grasped my inner thigh tightly. He grinned for a split second before latching his mouth onto mine, forcing me down so I couldn't move and pushing his way into my mouth, earning a muffled cry of surprise from me.

"_Roxas? What's going on? Roxas?"_ Axel asked on the other end as soon as I had. He obviously had no clue as to what was going on.

"Scream for me, Roxas," Luxord breathed in my ear, so that only I could hear, once he'd broken away, "I'd hate to resort to torture if you don't." I closed my eyes in an attempt to remain calm, but still shook as he started to pull down my pants. I didn't want to hurt Axel, and would even go through pain for him, but knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer once my pants and underwear were removed.

"Luxord… stop, please," I begged just above a whisper, looking at him pleadingly as he took off his own pants. He ignored me, no different from the others, and went right on, forcing my legs up and apart as he positioned himself.

I screamed when he forced a finger inside me. "That's better," he said, immediately adding two more. He quickly removed his fingers and shoved his way inside me without prior warning, forcing pained screams from me with each thrust and arousing memories. I heard Axel screaming at Luxord on the other end of the phone only briefly before my screams got so bad that they masked his own.

--

Luxord wasn't just content with having his way with me just once, no. He'd gotten me crying heavily after the second time but didn't stop until hours later. I think at the one point when I'd tried to hold back screaming for Axel, he'd thrown up. I would've probably thrown up myself as Luxord kept touching me, had I not emptied my stomach earlier this evening. Instead, I tried very hard to keep from dry heaving.

By the time he was finally done I'd given up struggling. There was just no point to it and the action was encouraging him. I winced when he pulled out and went over to the phone. I vaguely heard Axel calling my name as I kept crying, apologizing repeatedly.

"Well, Axel," said Luxord, "That was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"_Luxord you son-of-a-"_–click-

--

Luxord untied my bindings after redressing himself, allowing me to get dressed. "Better hurry, Roxas. You're dad's going to be here soon," He said going out into the hallway, taking the phone with him.

I barely heard him. All I could think about was Axel. _Roxas… I'm so sorry. _Why had he apologized to me? I was the one who caused him pain. I wished he had never heard that.

I heard noise outside of the door. Someone was taking to Luxord. It didn't take me long to realize that it was dad. Fear motivated me to sit up and put my clothes back on. Luckily I got them on before he came inside. He opened the door, coming straight up to me as I started to shake.

"Come on, stupid boy," he said, gripping my arm and dragging me off the bed. I winced from the action. I was really sore. "A pleasure doing business with you, Luxord," dad said when we were standing in front of him.

Luxord smirked at me as I glared at him. "See you tomorrow, Roxas," he said. Dad looked surprised,

"But I won't need any drugs tomorrow," he said.

"I'll make it worth your while," Luxord said, raising my chin. I shook out of anger, knowing full well what he was planning and forgetting my pain, kicked him hard. It was worth getting slapped for by dad. Luxord looked furious but calmed after a minute. "See you tomorrow, Roxas," he said once more, before returning to the room I'd just left as dad dragged me down the hall.

--

"What was that all about, you dumbass," dad demanded, shoving me along. I refused to speak to him. "Kicking someone as important as that, I guess I'll have to teach you some manners when we get home." I winced when he hit me on the back of the head and told me to move faster. Not the easiest thing to do at the moment. "I'll make sure you never act out like that again."

He was just about to hit me again when an entirely pissed voice interrupted him. "Don't you _dare_ hit Roxas again." I gasped lightly, recognizing the voice and looked up, seeing Axel standing in our path, literally shaking from anger.

"I don't know who you think you are, but-" dad started calmly.

"Name's Axel Kurato," Axel interrupted, seething, "and I'm taking Roxas with me."

I screamed when I heard dad's gun go off again without warning, as he hurt someone else I cared about. I tried to run to Axel as the force of the blow made him fall down but was being held onto too tightly. Dad laughed as I started to cry. "Are any of your friends tough at all?" he asked cruelly. Neither of us noticed that Axel had managed to stand back up until he spoke.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, old man," he said, clutching his side and bringing his own gun into plain view. Dad clearly hadn't expected Axel to stand after being shot and his face showed it. I used his shock as my opportunity to escape, elbowing him in his stomach, making him let go and running to the side. Axel didn't waste any time, but neither did my dad. Both guns fired at nearly the same time. I looked back at dad, seeing him fall, as well as a lot of blood coming from his head when he hit the ground.

Axel'd done it; I'd be free after this. No one would hurt me anymore and I'd be able to stay by Axel's side. I turned to look at him, excited. Now I could tell him; I could tell him that he made me happy, that I might even love him… if that's what I was feeling. I was happy, until I looked at him. Then felt horror build up inside instead. Axel was on the ground as well.

I'd never moved as quickly in my life, entirely forgetting my own pain, as I did when I raced to Axel's side. I knelt down, panicking when I saw that his eyes were closed. "Axel, A-Axel," I said shakily placing a hand on his cheek as I felt hot fresh tears stream down my face. _"Axel,"_ I said, sobbing.

It looked like it took a lot of effort but Axel managed to open his eyes and look into mine. He gave me a pained smile. "Axel!" I said, giving him a relieved smile.

It vanished when he opened his mouth to try to say something and I saw that blood had worked his way into his mouth. I tried to stop him from saying anything until he started to shake his head.

"_Rox-as," _he finally managed above a whisper, grimacing.

"Axel," I whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"_I'm so s-so-sorry, I-I couldn't save you in… t-time,"_ he said, almost inaudibly.

I shook my head, closing my eyes, "No Axel it's not your fault. Please don't talk, I want you to be ok, so please don't talk…_ please_." I opened my eyes when he did as I asked, but ended up full out panicking when I saw that his were closed again. I looked down to see where he'd been hit. Once on the right side, just above his right hip, and once in the chest on the left side almost where his heart should've been. I screamed his name, as he started to pale and still, inadvertently drawing the attention of a group of teens to myself.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they sounded scared and upset, digging out their cell phones. Shortly after that, I heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: If you're wondering, Axel was by himself because he wanted to find Roxas pretty badly especially after hearing him get raped… hence, not thinking clearly and leaving in a hurry. Yes, Roxy's dad's dead –yay- but what about Axel? Is he going to be okay? You'll find out next chapter as well as about Demy… and some mention of Roxas' dad being dead probably. Anyway,

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys… sorry if you're mad at me for hurting Axel -.-; but I wasn't going to make you wait long before updating, so I figured you'd be ok .;

Thanks for the feedback Sam! You made me feel better about chapter nine :D

-talked on msn-

Sam: YAY the wicked witch is dead!

Me: ROFL

I was surprised more people didn't comment about Roxas' dad dying o.o;

Anyway;;

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 10

Last chapter:

"_Rox-as," __Axel finally managed above a whisper, grimacing._

"_Axel," I whispered, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face._

"_I'm so s-so-sorry, I-I couldn't save you in… t-time,"__ he said, almost inaudibly._

_I shook my head, closing my eyes, "No Axel it's not your fault. Please don't talk, I want you to be ok, so please don't talk…__ please__." I opened my eyes when he did as I asked, but ended up full out panicking when I saw that his were closed again. I looked down to see where he'd been hit. Once on the right side, just above his right hip, and once in the chest on the left side almost where his heart should've been. I screamed his name, as he started to pale and still, inadvertently drawing the attention of a group of teens to myself._

_I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they sounded scared and upset, digging out their cell phones. Shortly after that, I heard the sound of sirens in the distance._

--

An ambulance arrived shortly after the teenagers had arrived and called in for help. The sun was just beginning to set. My dad was pronounced dead at the scene while Axel was loaded onto a stretcher, thankfully still alive. The ambulance crew offered to let me go to the hospital with them in the ambulance just to get me to let go of Axel, who I'd latched onto, afraid he'd left me. I never let go of his hand until we reached the hospital.

When we arrived, Axel and I were separated so he could be wheeled into the emergency room. I ended up in the waiting room, feeling anxious until I saw a familiar face, or I should say a familiar face saw me.

"Roxas!" I looked up startled to see Zexion getting some coffee.

"Zex…" I said, shocked. Then again; it did make sense that Zexion would be at the hospital. That was where Demyx was supposed to be.

"Roxas, thank god you're here, you're okay," Zexion said, once he'd hurried over to me, abandoning his coffee.

"Zexion, I have to know, how's Demyx? Will he be alright?" I asked before he could question me on what had happened. I needed to know.

Zexion smiled at me. "Would you like to see him?" I nodded.

--

Once Zexion had grabbed his coffee, he led me up to the third floor and into Demyx's room. The other blonde looked overly happy to see me.

"Roxas! How did you get away? I'm glad you did! What are you doing here?" he asked, bombarding me with questions, sitting up and earning a disapproving look from Zexion.

"Don't get so excited or move so much, Dem, or you'll open up your stitches," Zexion scolded, making Demyx smile at him apologetically before looking back at me.

"It's a long story…" I said.

"We've got nothing but time," Zexion said, sitting down in a chair close to Demyx.

I took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Do you remember when you asked why I joined the gang? Well I wasn't fully honest with you when I told you why," I said, getting interested looks from the other two. "Hopefully telling you everything will help you to understand why things went the way they did better…"

I told them my story. All of it, from when my mother died up until Axel got shot. They looked extremely worried when I mentioned what had happened to Axel but let me continue. When I did, I included the getting raped for drugs part as well. I was surprised at how good it felt to tell someone my story and I was glad I'd gotten the chance to by the time I'd finished. Not holding it all in made me feel much better and I knew Demyx and Zexion wouldn't judge me for it. By the time I'd finished, Demyx looked like he was on the verge of tears and Zexion looked like he was thinking hard. "Axel was furious when he found out you were kidnapped by your dad and shut himself away in a mad frenzy trying to find you. I was wondering why he was so desperate," Zexion finally said after a moment. Even then he hadn't told anybody…

I looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea he'd try that hard and keep it a secret… and thanks to me, Dem got hurt," I said, getting cut off by Zexion.

"Don't be sorry Roxas, Axel searched for you that hard because he wanted to and didn't tell anyone because he felt it was best. Also, Demyx getting hurt wasn't your fault."

"Besides," Demyx cut in, "I'm going to make a full recovery! I should be out of the hospital the day after tomorrow. Please don't feel bad." I looked up at him. He was beaming at me. "We're just so glad that you're alright," he said.

"Demyx," Zexion said after a moment. He looked worried before standing up and coming closer to me, "You don't mind if Roxas and I leave to go see if Axel's out of the emergency room do you?" He asked. "I want to make sure he'll be ok."

"Not at all," Demyx said, shaking his head. "Tell him hi for me when he wakes up, ok, Roxas?"

I promised I would.

--

We got down to the waiting room, but despite all the time we'd spent upstairs, they hadn't finished operating on Axel yet and didn't for another hour. Finding Demyx and Zexion had made me momentarily feel better, but I was worried again soon enough, pacing and fidgeting as soon as I was stuck in the waiting room again.

"Calm down, Roxas, I'm sure Axel will be alright, he's been shot before," Zexion said, sounding a little anxious himself. I nodded, sitting next to Zexion, but still couldn't stop from fidgeting. Zexion hadn't seen Axel in a death-like state like I had. I held my breath when the emergency light went off, meaning they were done operating. A youthful doctor exited about fifteen minutes later, making his way toward us.

"Are you both here for Mr. Kurato?" he asked. Zexion and I were the only ones in the waiting room.

"Yes," Zexion replied, "And I'm sure Axel would like his visit to this hospital to remain confidential." The doctor's eyes widened.

"Isn't he the leader of that gang in town that uses fire to.." he started, stopping when Zexion gave him a smirk.

"Good, so you've heard of us," he said, "and you know what will happen to you and whoever else is responsible for it if the information gets out." The doctor's eyes widened before he shook his head in understanding and hastily gave us directions to where Axel's room was before going back to give the news to the others.

"Fire?" I asked once we'd gotten to the elevator on our way to Axel's room.

"Don't ask me about it, Roxas," Zexion said. "Axel should be the one to tell you."

"I just want to know what you're talking about in general," I said stepping in front of him so he couldn't press the elevator button.

Zexion frowned, giving in so we could get to Axel faster. "Axel will use fire or shoot someone for punishment or retribution."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"Vexen," said Zexion, crossing his arms, "Axel shot him because he killed Reno. That was retribution; a settling of wrongs. You know, reckoning. Your dad got shot for the same reason; for kidnapping and hurting you. Your dad would've gotten worse than shot though, if Axel hadn't been injured, or had brought somebody with him instead of using bad judgment." I blinked, processing what he'd said.

"So when/how will he use fire?" I asked.

"He uses fire when he's extremely pissed or wants to set an example so that no one dares do what that person did. You know burns them," Zexion explained.

I nodded my head slowly. "Fear tactics?" I asked.

Zexion nodded. "Kind of, except no one ever survives. You shouldn't be surprised if you hear that Luxord's residence caught fire while he was still inside, by the sounds of it" Zexion added, making me gape at him.

"So he'll burn people alive?!" I asked, wide-eyed.

Zexion sighed. "Sorry, but I'm not saying any more. I hope I didn't just ruin your image of Axel," he said.

I shook my head, turning and pressing the elevator button. "No. Thanks for telling me about it," I said.

So, Axel _could_ be ruthless as well. At least it wasn't unwarranted.

--

The nurses had just finished getting Axel settled into his room by the time Zexion and I entered. We were forewarned that Axel had been put on an anesthetic, so he wouldn't be awake for a while before they left. I thanked Zexion when he stayed with me for about an hour after that, but said that he should get back to Demyx. I could tell that he missed him. He nodded in agreement.

"Before I go, here," Zexion said handing me a phone.

"I can't take your phone, Zexion," I said, protesting.

"Good thing it's your phone then," Zexion said, looking a little amused at my expression as I turned it over in my hands, unsure of what to think.

"When did you..?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"While Axel was away on business, he asked Demyx and me to take care of getting you a phone. We were going to give it to you before the ambush, but Dem forgot that it was in his pocket and your dad… intervened… before he remembered." I winced, remembering Demyx getting shot.

"Thank you," I said, flipping open the phone, looking perplexed. I'd never seen anything like it before. Zexion came beside me and pressed a down arrow, making names appear. There were four; Axel, Demyx, Xaldin, Zexion.

"Press the green button," Zexion said, pointing, "if you want to call someone, red if you want to hang up, or close the phone to hang up." I nodded, thanking him again as he waved, leaving.

I put my phone in my back pocket before sitting on the bed next to Axel once we were alone. Axel had on an oxygen mask and bandages all around his torso because of where he'd been shot. It looked like they'd cut off his shirt.

He was so still and pale, almost as if he were dead. The heart rate monitor and fogging on the breathing mask assured me that he wasn't though. I yawned, lying down next to him, careful not to get caught up in any wires. I wanted to wait for Axel to wake up, so I was sure that he'd be alright, but was already really tired and sore, so opted for lying down.

--

I must've fallen asleep because I noticed that there was a hand on top of my head that hadn't been there before when I opened my eyes again. I laid there for a moment, staring at Axel's bandages then raised my head to look at his face. His eyes met mine immediately because he noticed I'd moved. I smiled at him excitedly. He'd taken off the oxygen mask while I'd been asleep and was now returning my smile.

"Roxas," he whispered, eyes shining, "I never thought I'd see you again when you disappeared," tracing a hand delicately along my features before pulling his hand away. "Can you forgive me for not finding you in time?" he asked.

I scoffed at him, making him look afraid. "The only thing I wouldn't forgive you for is dying on me," I said, sitting up and moving closer to him, looking at his bandages. "I honestly thought you'd left me, and I was so scared," I said, lowering my head, fighting back tears. "I didn't think I'd ever get to tell you…" I said sobbing as the tears started.

"What? Tell me what?" Axel asked, reaching out and grasping my chin, lifting it lightly until I looked at him.

"I… I don't know exactly," I said, calming a little when I looked at his face, "but whenever I'm not around you, I think about you all the time… when you're close by, I feel happy, when Luxord hurt you… I couldn't stand it, I tried to be quiet so you wouldn't get hurt, but…" I said breaking down. I had to pause and look away for a moment before I could get my composition back. "When I thought you'd died… I… " I said, looking at him again, shaking as fresh tears started streaming as I looked into his widened eyes.

"_Roxas…"_ He whispered, gripping my shoulder, bringing me closer to him, extremely slowly so I could get away if I wanted to. _"Roxas,"_ Axel whispered again when his lips were nearly touching mine. I still didn't pull away. Then, he slipped his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me toward him until my lips met his. I shivered at the initial contact before allowing him to kiss me. It calmed me a lot.

"Is that love?" I asked, pulling back a little when he paused.

Axel smiled up at me. "That, or something like it."

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Yes, I'm fully aware that I hurt Axel T.T; but he's perfectly fine… seeeeeee? I wanted it to be the final push to have Roxas realize/ admit his feelings :C

It was all generally planned… pls don't be mad at me… -.-

Anyway;;

Roxas admits his feelings and almost all of the bad things are out of his life. Don't worry, Axel's gonna take care of Luxord relatively soon, that is, unless he vanishes and if he does, he won't be back. So… will Roxas be able to forget the past and have a functioning relationship with Axel? Or will it take more time? What about being in the gang? Is Axel going to make Roxas quit? Guess you'll find out next time…

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Also a special thanks to everyone who checked out this story after I finished BND. I'm glad you liked me enough to check this out as well!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 11

Last chapter:

"_What? Tell me what?" Axel asked, reaching out and grasping my chin, lifting it lightly until I looked at him._

"_I… I don't know exactly," I said, calming a little when I looked at his face, "but whenever I'm not around you, I think about you all the time… when you're close by, I feel happy, when Luxord hurt you… I couldn't stand it, I tried to be quiet so you wouldn't get hurt, but…" I said breaking down. I had to pause and look away for a moment before I could get my composition back. "When I thought you'd died… I… " I said, looking at him again, shaking as fresh tears started streaming as I looked into his widened eyes._

"_Roxas…"__ He whispered, gripping my shoulder, bringing me closer to him, extremely slowly so I could get away if I wanted to. __"Roxas,"__ Axel whispered again when his lips were nearly touching mine. I still didn't pull away. Then, he slipped his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me toward him until my lips met his. I shivered at the initial contact before allowing him to kiss me. It calmed me a lot._

"_Is that love?" I asked, pulling back a little when he paused._

_Axel smiled up at me. "That, or something like it."_

--

It took about a week of being in the hospital, before Axel had nearly fully recuperated. During his hospital stay, I had stayed close to him the entire time much like he had done for me when I'd been in the hospital. I even stayed when Demyx and Zexion visited, declining leaving with them afterwards. Once they'd left, I told Axel everything that had happened to me, from the kidnapping to discovering my mother. I didn't bother recounting the rape. Axel already knew every detail.

"Oh, Roxas," Axel said sadly, gripping my hand once I'd finished. "I can't believe that your dad made you look at your mom like that. I can't even imagine… I'm so sorry. God you've been through so much…"

I glowered at him. I wouldn't stand for him pitying me. "Didn't I tell you last time we were in a hospital not to pity me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Rox." Axel said apologetically. I looked at Axel studiously for a moment. He looked like he meant it, so I forgave him.

"Roxas," Axel said gently, gripping my hand after I'd gone silent for a few minutes. I gave him my full attention when he squeezed my hand. "Can I give your mom a proper funeral? Would that be okay with you?" he asked. I felt the familiar sting of oncoming tears.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked. I still hadn't even given him a proper answer about giving him a chance. I mean… sure I'd admitted feelings for him, but that still wasn't an official answer.

"Because, Roxas," he said, grimacing slightly as he sat up to get closer to me, "she deserves it," he said wiping away the tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes. "And she meant a lot to you, didn't she?" he asked, smiling when I nodded.

"Okay," I said.

--

Almost two weeks later, once all of the preparations had been made and he had been released from the hospital, Axel held a funeral for my mother. I'd managed to find a photo of her to put on the casket in a dusty frame when we'd gone back to my house to get her body. I never did hear what happened to my father's corpse. Perhaps it was just buried somewhere, since there was no family to claim it. I really didn't care.

"Axel," I whispered, gripping his hand at the funeral. They were just beginning to lower the casket into the ground next to a lovely gravestone Axel had helped me pick out.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said, throwing the rose that I'd been holding in my other hand onto my mother's casket just before it was swallowed up into the ground and hidden from view. Axel just nodded.

We stood there until we were the last ones at the gravesite. Demyx, Zexion, and Xaldin had headed home already as well as everyone else. Axel squeezed my hand lightly before slipping his hand away and putting his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer. "Ready to go home, Rox?" he asked. It was mid November and the winter chill that came with it was starting to creep in. Today was especially chilly. I shivered slightly before allowing him to lead me to the car, still looking back. "We can come back as often as you'd like," Axel said reassuringly.

"I'd like that," I said, smiling up at him as he opened the car door for me before going around to the driver's side.

"Axel," I said as he started the car, making him look at me. "Could we just… drive around for a little while?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, putting the car into gear.

--

Axel drove around for about an hour, before taking off, going out of town, obviously having a destination in mind. He stopped at a place called 'crystal fissure'. Axel said that it was a natural wonder and it was located in a town called Radiant Garden. I looked at it, amazed, as we got out of the car. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Axel asked. We'd arrived just before sunset, so it was reflecting the different hues that the sun was giving off.

"It's beautiful," I said, awestruck.

"So are you," Axel said, grasping my hand. I stared up at him and he gazed straight into my eyes. That was definitely bold of him.

"No I'm not," I said, softening my gaze a little, searching his face in an attempt to know what he was thinking. He smirked down at me.

"I think you are," he said. I felt my cheeks heat up at those words. I turned to leave so he wouldn't see, but he gripped my hand more tightly, pulling me close and turning me around.

"Axel…" I whispered, staring at him wide-eyed and shivering a little from the cold. He smiled briefly before looking away. He probably thought he was scaring me.

"Look Roxas," he said, indicating the fissure, "its magenta now." I didn't tear my eyes away from his face.

"Axel," I said a little louder, making him look at me again. He looked like he was about ready to speak, but I beat him to it. "Do want an answer to your question now?" I asked, looking up into his surprised face.

"Ready to give me an official answer?" he asked, sounding as surprised as he looked and blinking.

I smirked up at him. "Yeah," I said, "something along those lines." Axel continued to look at me as anticipation worked its way across his face. "I'd love to be your boyfriend," I said, "if you don't mind me not being able to get over my past yet and if you can accept the fact that I can't handle much physical action."

I literally saw Axel's face transform, from anxious to extremely excited in a matter of seconds, making him look a lot like a child in a candy store, as his face lit up. "Of course not, silly," he said gleefully, bending down and kissing my forehead, making my flush darken a little. I couldn't believe that he was so happy just because I'd said yes and even had conditions attached. "I can be patient," he said, brushing his nose against mine. "I'll even listen if you ever want to talk about the past."

"I'd like that," I said, turning toward the fissure again. We watched it until the sun had set then made our way back to the car as it got dark.

--

By the time we got home, the last traces of twilight had completely vanished and the stars had already come out. Axel and I went inside his darkened home. He pressed a finger to his lips, looking back at me when he turned on a light, before locking the door. I peered around him and saw Demyx snuggled up on 

top of Zexion on the couch. Both were asleep despite the TV being on. I smiled at them as we passed by and Axel shut off the TV. He turned back and grasped my hand, smiling as he led me into his bedroom.

"Do you want to stay in my room or would you like a room of your own?" Axel asked, taking off his shoes. I took off my shoes as well as my jacket before answering.

"Staying in yours is fine," I said, taking off my gloves, "if you don't mind," knowing full well that he wouldn't. "Axel, will you tell me about yourself?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

"Sure, Roxas, but first, I need a shower," he said. I nodded just before he vanished.

As soon as he was gone, I searched through his dresser. I found a clean shirt and underwear, not bothering to look for anything else; I'm sure the rest of his clothes would've been way too big on me, since he was so tall. I slipped away and went out, past the sleeping lovers, going to shower myself as well. I was sure I needed it.

I wanted to get done before him though, so I didn't take more than five minutes then got dressed in the clean clothes, gathering up the dirty ones, and heading back. I barely beat him, just sitting on the bed again before he came in, in only underwear.

"I see you raided my dresser," he said, smiling at me before sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all," he said shaking his head. I smiled at him before letting my eyes wander down to his chest. For someone who was only twenty-three, he sure had a lot of scars. Guess that that was part of gang life. I winced. Two of them had been my fault. "What's wrong, Rox?" Axel asked. He'd seen me start to look a little upset.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, running my thumb across his two newest scars. Axel laughed lightly.

"Of course," he said, "But saving you made it worthwhile," He said.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked, looking into his face. He shook his head no, but looked a little pained as if he'd just remembered something. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking," he said. I smiled, but felt a little bitter.

"Just thinking…" I said, "about Luxord?" He didn't answer me and I knew I was right. "Did he injure your heart or your mind?" I asked, sliding my fingers along his chest. I was surprised when he shivered as I touched him. When he still didn't answer, I pushed him down gently.

"What are you doing Roxas?" He asked, clearly surprised as I kissed first his chest then his forehead, both deliberately slowly and lovingly.

"Whenever my dad would get angry and hit me when I was little, before my mother passed, she'd kiss me where I was hurt like that and I'd feel better," I said, running my fingers along the tattoos on his cheeks. "Was I wrong?" I asked, widening my eyes a little.

Axel smiled at me warmly. "No," he said, "I feel much better."

--

-To be continued-

A/N: I wanted to bury Roxas' mom this time;;; can't leave her in the freezer for forever );

It was nice of Axel to offer, wasn't it?

Hmm well I hope you liked this chapter… Oh and before I forget; Thank you so much –lifeisadrag- your review motivated me to get back on this chapter lol; I was feeling a little unmotivated after finishing BND.

What's gonna happen next? I have an idea, but you'll have to wait and seeee….

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 12

Last chapter:

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Just thinking," he said. I smiled, but felt a little bitter._

"_Just thinking…" I said, "about Luxord?" He didn't answer me and I knew I was right. "Did he injure your heart or your mind?" I asked, sliding my fingers along his chest. I was surprised when he shivered as I touched him. When he still didn't answer, I pushed him down gently._

"_What are you doing Roxas?" He asked, clearly surprised as I kissed first his chest then his forehead, both deliberately slowly and lovingly._

"_Whenever my dad would get angry and hit me when I was little, before my mother passed, she'd kiss me where I was hurt like that and I'd feel better," I said, running my fingers along the tattoos on his cheeks. "Was I wrong?" I asked, widening my eyes a little._

_Axel smiled at me warmly. "No," he said, "I feel much better."_

--

I smiled down at the red-head, glad that I'd made him feel better. "So are you gonna tell me about yourself?" I asked, still draped over him.

Axel laughed. "That's a lot of information. What do you want to know?" I pursed my lips, looking upward in thought. What to ask, what to ask… I ended up with going with the first thing off of the top of my head.

"Have you always worn boxers?" I asked. I could tell he hadn't expected that, and saw amusement flash across his face before he laughed lightly.

"Yeah," he said, "have you? Or have you only ever worn mine?" he asked, fingering the black fabric he was referring to. I flushed a little before nodding, making him laugh again. I thought some more then asked more questions that came to mind.

"How did you become the leader of this gang? Tell me about your family. Do you have any?" I asked, hoping I wasn't asking too much at once.

Axel looked at the ceiling searchingly for a few moments as if wondering where to begin. "I never knew my parents," Axel finally said. "My grandfather, who was the original head of my gang, didn't like my mother, so when my father died soon after we were born he took us away from her. He was very… influential."

"Us?" I asked.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, my twin brother Reno and I." Ahh, Reno. The person Axel'd killed Vexen for. Axel paused, looking up at the ceiling again as he thought. "For some reason, the old man always liked me more, so when he passed on, he made me the leader of his gang about five years ago, not leaving Reno anything. Reno wasn't too happy about it. We ended up having a falling out and he left. I didn't hear any news of him until he joined Vexen's gang about a year ago just to spite me, since he knew that I hated the man and we were huge rivals." He paused again to look at me. "I'd finally worked things out with him though about a month before I saw you for the first time," He said. "We'd just gotten on good terms again when got killed by Vexen."

"Your gang was started by your grandfather?" I asked, thinking about the first thing he'd said and wanting to wipe the look of regret off of his face. I'd raised a question in my mind, even more so when he nodded. "But when we were at the hospital, a doctor said that the gang was new."

"Well," said Axel, "Most people confuse it for being new, since I implemented a lot of drastic changes and changed more or less everything. Although my grandfather liked me, I wasn't so fond of him," Axel said a little bitterly. "I suppose it is newer than most of the gangs in town. Most've been around for far longer." I blinked, remembering what Zexion had said about using fire, wondering if that was new, but didn't press about it at all. I didn't want Axel to be mad at Zexion.

"Why did you try to get to know me? What about me caught your attention?" I asked. The question had been brought on by the mention of Vexen. Axel smiled, staring into my eyes once again.

"At first," he said, looking away as though he felt guilty, "I just wanted to steal you away from Vexen because we were rivals. Call it childish of me, but it's true." I was about to scoff at him but then he opened his mouth to continue. "Even from a distance, I could tell that you were really pretty," he said, looking at me again, "but when I saw you up close, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," he added, making me flush a little. He smiled suddenly, at the remembrance our first encounter. "When you wouldn't look at me, even when we were alone, up until you rejected me, I became even more interested in you," he said

"What about after I rejected you?" I asked. "How did you feel about me then?"

"I wasn't resentful about it," he said, sighing, "Just… confused and a little upset. You were the first person to ever reject me in my entire life. I honestly was wondering if there was something wrong with me," He said. The statement made me feel guilty and angry at Vexen. "I almost didn't kill Vexen because I thought that you were happy," he said, recapturing my attention.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, shocked.

"Xaldin assured me that you were far from being even remotely happy," Axel said staring angrily at the ceiling. I made a mental note to thank Xaldin later. "He wouldn't say why, just that you weren't," Axel continued. "It was most likely to stop me from doing anything stupid, like going after the bastard all by myself." I nodded, remembering how he'd saved me from my dad all on his own. Not the wisest choice he'd made. He'd almost died for it.

"You would've forgone your plans for revenge for Reno, stood off to the side and watched me be happy with somebody else, just so that I could be happy? Even after I'd rejected you and even though you didn't know me?" I asked. I'd still been subconsciously tracing the tattoos on Axel's cheeks, but stopped as soon as I'd asked.

Axel looked at me. "Yes," he said. "Perhaps I was just being irrational because I liked you a lot, call it love at first sight if you will, and I didn't want to hurt you."

I felt myself flush a little deeper at the confession. "Axel…" I whispered when a hand found its way to my face, caressing my cheek.

"I'm glad that I didn't have to though," he said. I smiled down at him.

"Me too," I whispered back.

--

"Thanks for today," I said, after a long pause. "The funeral, the drive, the fissure; thank you so much for everything."

"…Roxas," Axel said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Axel?" I asked.

"First, any more questions?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Can I kiss you then?" he asked quickly after that, searching my face to see how I was taking his question. I was honestly surprised he'd asked. I'd never been asked for permission before.

I stared down at him, wide-eyed until he looked away. "Never mind," he said, sighing lightly and looking away. I scoffed at him for giving up before I'd even given him an answer. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to kiss me or not right at that moment, but the action had made me a little angry. Gripping his chin I made him look at me. "Roxa-" was all he managed to say before I pressed my lips to his. I pushed my tongue inside his mouth in a forceful manner, briefly brushing it against his own tongue before pulling away. It'd only been a brief kiss, but I'd managed to turn his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Did I say no?" I asked, looking down at him. He shook his head no, obviously surprised by my assertiveness. "Then why did you give up?" I asked, bending back down, allowing him to slide his hand to the back of my neck.

"The look on your face… I thought…" he said, gripping the back of my neck lightly, stopping when I smiled at him.

"I was shocked," I said in an attempt to explain. "That's the first time anybody's ever asked for my permission to kiss me." I waited until a look of understanding came across his face before continuing. "The answer's yes, by the way," I whispered, just above his lips.

"If you get scared," Axel said before doing anything, "call my name to remember it's me. If that doesn't work, tell me to stop, okay?" he asked, probably not wanting to scare me or make me cry again. I nodded. As soon as I did, Axel immediately raised his head just enough to capture my lips. I trembled against him as he ran his fingers along my neck, patiently waiting for me to open my mouth. I relaxed my jaw, allowing his warm, wet tongue to slip past my lips and part my teeth. My eyes fluttered shut as he began to explore my mouth slowly, as if memorizing it. I started to kiss him back but ended up gasping into his mouth when he pulled me closer and rolled so that he was on top. Axel tilted his head slightly before delving deeper into my mouth, urging me to participate again, which I did. By the time he pulled away I was breathless.

"Can I continue?" he asked giving my lips a quick peck. I stared up into his emeralds, uncertainly, wondering what else he wanted to do… how far he wanted to go… before nodding in consent. It's not like I still had my virginity, so I wasn't nervous about going all the way, no, but every time I'd been raped, going all the way hadn't been a pleasant experience. It'd hurt like hell because I fought it.

It didn't take long for Axel to kiss me again, then work his way down to my neck. I shivered, grasping his shoulders when teeth grazed my neck but shook violently, when he bit my neck, immediately reminded of Vexen. I shakily called his name twice, trying to keep myself from panicking. It wasn't working very well. I was just about to call his name for the third time when he pulled away from my neck and kissed me on the lips again, instantly calming me.

"I'm tired," Axel said, probably not wanting me to feel bad for getting scared when he pulled away. "Wanna go to sleep?" I looked up at him gratefully for being so understanding before nodding.

Axel moved off of me, going to turn off the light as I got under the covers. When he came back he got under the sheets as well. I didn't protest when his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him until my back was pressed against his chest. He murmured something into my hair that I didn't quite catch. "What?" I whispered, turning my face toward his.

"Nothing," he whispered, just before a feather soft kiss brushed against my cheek. "Goodnight, Roxas," he whispered, settling his head against his pillow.

"Goodnight, Axel," I whispered back before doing the same.

--

I woke the next morning, opening my eyes wide when I felt arms wrapped around me loosely. I was just about to elbow whoever it was in the stomach to cause them pain while I made for the door, but froze when I looked over my shoulder first and saw that it was Axel. Maybe tomorrow I should face him before falling asleep, I thought, glad that I'd looked first. I turned around in his loose grip, trying to be careful so I wouldn't wake him up. My movements, no matter how small, however, must've woken him anyway. His brilliant green eyes fluttered open almost immediately.

"Roxas," he said, tiredly, "good morning."

"Good morning," I said, smiling at him apologetically as he yawned. "Sorry for waking you."

Axel just shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, looking distracted when he fully woke up.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked, immediately getting pulled closer.

"Roxas," he said, seriously and tense. He relaxed a little when I raised my hand and ran my thumb along his cheek, "I know that you probably won't like what I'm about to say," he said, refusing to meet the intense gaze I was giving him, "but I want you to quit the gang."

I stilled my hand.

"_What?"_ I whispered in disbelief.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Quit the gang?? Roxy's not gonna be very happy with Axel next chapter…

But I'm open to suggestions… I might or might not make Roxas quit the gang, depending on reviews. Otherwise I'll just decide. Oh and if you have any more questions about Axel's past that you'd like answered, feel free to ask and I'll try to work them into the story…

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: **M**

A/N:

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 13

Last chapter:

"_Roxas," he said, tiredly, "good morning."_

"_Good morning," I said, smiling at him apologetically as he yawned. "Sorry for waking you."_

_Axel just shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, looking distracted when he fully woke up._

"_Is there something on your mind?" I asked, immediately getting pulled closer._

"_Roxas," he said, seriously and tense. He relaxed a little when I raised my hand and ran my thumb along his cheek, "I know that you probably won't like what I'm about to say," he said, refusing to meet the intense gaze I was giving him, "but I want you to quit the gang."_

_I stilled my hand._

"_What?"__ I whispered in disbelief._

--

"I want you to quit the gang," Axel repeated.

I felt myself go cold, still not moving an inch. So far, I'd loved being in the gang. I'd loved all of it, meeting other members, learning how to fight. I was even excited to be a part of the ambush, to prove myself, even though it'd failed. I mean, sure Axel had said that if anything happened to me that I'd have to quit the gang, but honestly, what were the chances of my dad showing up? It just didn't seem fair and it wasn't like I'd ever agreed to that so I was determined to protest.

"That's not fair, Axel," I said, looking at him a little pleadingly. The red-head's gaze hardened.

"I said I want you to quit and that's that," Axel said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Roxas, I told you already that if something happened to you at the ambush that you were quitting," Axel said trying to keep his voice neutral, "Not only did something bad happen to you, many bad things happened to you," he said, gripping my sides. "You got kidnapped, abused, raped, and god knows what else."

"Aww come on, Axel," I said, pushing away a little, "Seriously, what were the odds of me being found by my dad? And that's the only reason why any of that stuff happened."

"You're not going to change my mind, Roxas," Axel said firmly. He looked hurt but unsurprised when I pushed him away from me.

I sat up, glowering at him. "And when you make me quit, what then?" I asked, not waiting for him to answer. "Are you going to be so protective of me that I won't be able to go on a walk by myself or even use a public restroom?" I asked, voice rising.

"Please don't do this, Roxas," Axel said.

"_No,"_ I said, fiercely. "I am going to say my piece and you are going to listen to _everything_ I have to say." I continued on when I was sure I had his attention. "For my entire life, I've been holed up in some crappy little room with bars on the windows. The door was locked at all times; I couldn't even roam around my own house anymore once I'd started to get raped! I can only remember going to a park fewer times as a child than I can even count on one hand. That's the only time I'd been outside when I wasn't on my way to be raped while I lived at home. I've seen more of the outside world in the past few weeks with you than I have in my entire life, and that isn't much." I paused for a moment, deciding exactly what to say next. "I always used to be in a cage; locked away," I said, bitterly. "I will _not_ allow you or anyone else to put me in a_ cage _ever again. I'll leave first," I promised.

"My mind remains unchanged," Axel stated, frowning.

I was about to angrily retort back, but just then Demyx burst into the room. "What's going on?!" He asked, obviously startled. Zexion and I heard yelling and... oh, sorry," he said, seeing the murderous look on my face.

I got off of the bed, slipping my pants and shoes on. "I'm going for a walk," I said to no one in particular. "Don't follow me," I said storming out of Axel's room, slamming the door behind me before another word could be said.

--

Zexion saw me as I stormed past him, making my way to the front door. "Roxas?" he asked, as I ignored him, "Roxas, wait!" he said as I opened the door. He ended up following me as I went outside. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Zexion asked, trying to keep up with my brisk pace. "I'll buy you some ice cream if you tell me," he said, gripping my wrist, trying to bribe me. I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about it, but maybe it'd help. Besides, I knew that Zexion wasn't going to give up of I said no and this way, at least I'd get some free ice cream.

"Fine," I said, pulling my arm away, "but if I'm still angry after that, leave me alone."

Zexion didn't make any promises, just grabbed my wrist again and led me in the general direction of the nearest ice cream parlor.

--

I frowned as we entered the shop. It was the same place Axel had taken me when I'd gotten out of the hospital. Zexion couldn't have possibly known that though, so I let it go.

"Order whatever you want," Zexion said, bringing me straight up to the counter. The counter help looked at me, almost disinterestedly as I placed my order.

"One cup of sea-salt ice cream, to go," I said, not wanting to be here of all places. Zexion shook his head, placing money on the counter.

"No, make that for here," he said, despite the glare I shot him. I grudgingly accepted my ice cream when it was ready and allowed myself to be led to a seat.

"Okay, Roxas," Zexion said sounding a little concerned when I began to violently stab my ice cream with my spoon, rather than eat it, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Axel wants me to quit the gang," I said unhappily. "The yelling you and Demyx heard was me protesting." I paused, remembering how Demyx had burst into the room. "Was I really loud?" I asked. Zexion smiled a little before resuming his usual frown.

"Yes," he said. "You managed to wake us up." I flushed a little, looking down while scooping up some ice cream onto the spoon.

"Sorry," I murmured before taking my first bite.

"You know, Roxas," Zexion said, "Axel's just trying to protect you. He was worried sick when you were kidnapped."

"So you're siding with him." I stated, scoffing at Zexion, moving to leave. "Can't believe you'd side with him so easily! If he didn't want me in his gang, he shouldn't have offered in the first place!"

"No, Roxas, I'm not taking sides" Zexion said calmly despite my motion to leave and outburst, "I'm just trying to show you where he's coming from; why he wants you to quit. I'm sure Demyx is defending your view point right now."

"Fine," I said settling back into my seat before angrily taking another bite of ice cream. I wasn't sure why I was so mad at Zexion; he was just trying to help. "Continue."

--

After his talk, Zexion left me to think about what he'd said and to finish my ice cream.

I sighed after a few moments, leaving it unfinished and making my way back to Axel's house. It was probably a good thing that Zexion had followed me; otherwise I probably wouldn't've been able to find my way back without calling. That and talking had cleared my head a little.

I hesitated for a second when I reached the front door before going inside, peering around before locking the door behind me. Nothing looked different, so I slipped off my shoes and made my way back toward Axel's bedroom. The door was still closed. I was just about to open it but heard muffled voices on the other side, so I paused, listening. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I knocked lightly before opening the door and poking my head inside. Axel was sitting next to Demyx, talking. They stopped as soon as I came inside. Demyx hastily got up and waved at Axel just before departing. He smiled at me as he passed making me recall Zexion's final words before leaving me.

"_Roxas, just remember that Axel cares about you. He's only looking out for your best interests, so try not to be too mad at him if he makes you quit, ok?" Zexion said. " I'm sure it'd kill him if something happened to you again."_

--

I snapped out of my daze when I heard my name being called and looked up just in time to see Axel coming toward me. He stopped when I took a step back. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and looked to the side.

"Look, Roxas," he said, "I'm sorry. Demyx told me how happy you were, being in the gang and all and…"

"You still want me to quit." I said, interrupting him. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Of course I do," he said crossing his arms and looking at me.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason why," I said. "Do you think that I'm too delicate? Am I too innocent?"

"No," he said, lowering his arms and his gaze.

"What then?" I asked. Was it like Zexion had said?

"Roxas…" he said, clenching his hand into such a tight fist that it shook slightly, "what if something happens to you again? What if I can't save you in time before you get hurt again?" The look on his face was enough to make me stay quiet. I didn't move this time as he approached and gripped my shoulders. "What if something so horrible happens that I never see you again?" he asked squeezing my shoulders a little more tightly. I looked down feeling guilty, remembering Axel in the hospital, eyes shining as he told me that he thought he'd never see me again.

He sighed, drawing me into a hug. "Look," he said, obviously not thinking he was getting through to me, "I don't want you to be miserable or feel constricted or 'caged' as you put it." I didn't move, still feeling guilty. "So, here it is. Demyx talked to me about it some more and even though I don't approve, I'll let you stay in."

"Really?" I asked, looking up. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong Roxas?" he asked. "You don't seem happy."

"Axel…" I said, feeling guilty still for making the red-head worry, "I know you're not happy about me being in the gang, but I'll do my best to make sure nothing else happens to me, I promise." Axel didn't say anything. "I even have I phone now, so I can call if I need you," I said, digging it out of my back pocket, showing it to him.

"What about your gun?" Axel asked. I frowned.

"Dad took it," I said.

"I guess you'll need a new one then," Axel mused aloud. "No gang business till then, okay? Besides, that'll give me time to take care of something left unfinished," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, but malice in his eyes.

"Something?" I asked, prodding.

"Yeah, something," he said, not giving up any information.

"Axel, why won't you tell," I started but got cut off when his lips pressed against mine. I knew it was a move to temporarily silence me, but didn't care very much. I stayed still until he pulled away, licking his lips.

"_Mmm, Roxas,"_ he said, voice low, in my ear before grazing it lightly with his teeth and pulling me closer, "You've been eating ice cream again."

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Mm what unfinished business could Axel be talking about? I'll give you a hint, it's not a what but a who

Yay, Rox gets to stay in the gang. I'd feel bad making him quit, since he loves it so.

I think I shall fulfill a request soon for somebody; perhaps next time, near the end. What's that request? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they were wonderful! I was really excited when this story beat BND for the amount of reviews, -:D:D:D- mostly because I like this one more.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 14

Last chapter:

"_What about your gun?" Axel asked. I frowned._

"_Dad took it," I said._

"_I guess you'll need a new one then," Axel mused aloud. "No gang business till then, okay? Besides, that'll give me time to take care of something left unfinished," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, but malice in his eyes._

"_Something?" I asked, prodding._

"_Yeah, something," he said, not giving up any information._

"_Axel, why won't you tell," I started but got cut off when his lips pressed against mine. I knew it was a move to temporarily silence me, but didn't care very much. I stayed still until he pulled away, licking his lips._

"_Mmm, Roxas,"__ he said, voice low, in my ear before grazing it lightly with his teeth and pulling me closer, "You've been eating ice cream again."_

--

I felt myself flush, no longer tasting the salty-sweetness that had been lingering on my lips. I involuntarily gasped as something warm and wet traced along the outer limits of my ear. I felt Axel smirk against it before whispering, "See you tonight," and pulling away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, recovering when he'd gotten dressed.

That look came across his face again for an instant before he walked by me, ruffling my hair. "Nowhere special," he said. "Stay here, okay Rox?" he asked. "Hang out with Dem or something."

"But I want to go with you," I said, wrapping an arm around his waist before he could leave. He paused looking down at me, smiling slightly.

"You've already gotten your way once today," he said reaching back and disengaging my arm from his waist, squeezing my hand lightly. "Isn't that enough?" he whispered, making me flush a little, from guilt. I nodded my head and he started to pull away again, but paused for a moment, turning back to me before kissing my cheek lightly. Then he was gone.

I thought about following him, but decided against it. He was right after all; I had gotten my way already, so I should just let him go about his business and leave him alone. I couldn't help but wonder what we was up to or where he was going though. I scratched my head, confused. It wasn't like Axel to keep things from me. It seemed odd, but I shrugged it off then sighed, going out into the living room to join Demyx and Zexion, unsure of what else to do.

--

"Hey Rox!" Demyx said smiling up at me as I shut the bedroom door. He was strumming some sort of instrument. "Did you and Axel kiss and make up?" he asked. He laughed when I stared at him, hoping my face wasn't flushed. "I kid, I kid," he said. "So what's the verdict? Are you staying in the gang?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"Ha! Told you Zexion!" Demyx said happily, "I knew Axel'd give in." I blinked, processing what he'd just said and couldn't believe that they'd been speculating about Axel and me. The shorter boy sighed before rolling his visible eye then went back to the book he'd been reading.

"Aw, c'mon Zexxy," Demyx said, prodding Zexion's shoulder annoyingly, "Don't be a sore loser and tell me what I get for winning." I saw Zexion's frown intensify as his boyfriend continued to pester him. Finally when he could ignore Demyx no longer, he closed his eyes for a moment, giving in. He reopened them just before turning to the blonde. Zexion raised a hand to Demyx's neck and pulled him closer, brushing his lips against it before whispering something in his ear. The blonde immediately blushed furiously. _"Zexion!"_he whispered, excitedly but loudly enough for me to hear.

I knew I was staring as Demyx rubbed his nose against Zexion's before kissing him just as excitedly. They kept it up until I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, do you want me to leave?" I asked as they looked at me, slightly flushed. Demyx shook his head, smiling at me before patting a spot on the sofa next to him. I could've sworn I saw Zexion smile just before he ignored us for his book, reading again. I had a pretty good guess as to what they were planning on doing later, so I opted for changing the subject.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at Demyx's instrument. He smiled down at it before running his hands along the strings lovingly as if it were very precious to him.

"It's called a sitar," he said, strumming it lightly. "Would you like me to play you a song?" He asked. He started playing as soon as I nodded.

I watched Demyx in wonder as his skilled hands began to play one of the most exciting songs I'd ever heard. I enjoyed listening to it so much, that I was disappointed when he stopped. "What was that called?" I asked.

"Aquatic Fury," he said beaming at me. "Did you like it?" I nodded.

"Who's it by?" I asked.

"Me," he said, "I write songs in my free time, when I'm not with my Zexyyy," He said, poking the other boy in the arm. Zexion looked slightly annoyed until Demyx gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Would you like me to show you how to play?" Demyx asked.

"I'd love that," I said, staring down at the instrument as it was transferred to my lap.

--

I'd gained a basic understanding of the sitar and had even learned how to play some simpler songs, but couldn't help but be concerned about Axel. It was past dark and he still wasn't back.

"Do you know where Axel went?" I asked Demyx. He just shook his head before gripping the remote and turning on the TV.

"I'm bored, let's watch some TV, okay Roxas?" Demyx asked, not making eye contact. I scoffed at him but before I could say anything, he'd turned on the TV. He paled as soon as he saw what was on and hastily tried to change the channel but I quickly grabbed the remote from him. I wanted to know what he was trying to hide.

"_And for more recent news," _Came a voice from the TV, _"here's Olette, reporting on tonight's shocking new story. Tell us Olette, what happened?" _

I nearly dropped the remote when I looked at the television and saw Luxord's residence flash across the screen as a new story was being introduced.

"_Well, Pence, this is what the residence of former gang leader Luxord Kadou looked like earlier this evening,"_ A petite female reporter with brown hair said, gesturing to the residence behind her. This was obviously the news. Wait… Looked like…? Former…? I wondered, just as the picture switched to a charred building. I stared at the TV, wide-eyed, completely missing the nervous glance Zexion and Demyx shared. I was too busy paying attention to the reporter. _"It seems that the place caught fire earlier this afternoon," _She said._ "The police haven't determined if there was foul play involved or not, but no matter what the cause, the fire caught and the man was unfortunate enough to have been trapped inside… All that is left of him are charred remains." _

I pressed mute, unsure of what to think. Had Axel done that? Zexion had said… in the hospital… and… I covered my mouth, shocked. Axel… Axel did that? I glanced over at Demyx and Zexion. Zexion was good at hiding his emotions but Demyx not so much. Judging by the look on Demyx's face, he knew that what had happened to Luxord had been no accident.

I took a deep breath, lowering my hand and looking straight at him. "Demyx, what happened to Luxord?" I asked.

He widened his eyes, shaking his head trying to adamantly deny knowing anything. "Demyx, I know you're lying because you're trying to convince me too hard that you know nothing," I said, scoffing at him. "Now tell me what happened; at least let me know if Axel was behind it or not." Demyx looked at Zexion, obviously for help. Zexion looked like he didn't know what to say either. Poor Demyx looked like he wanted to grab his sitar and escape badly rather than face me.

"Why won't you guys tell me?" I asked, "I thought I could trust you, that we were friends-"I started but stopped when Demyx looked downcast as if he felt bad. He opened his mouth to speak, looking as if he were about to apologize to me, but got interrupted when the front door opened. My eyes widened at the red-head as he came inside.

"Hey guys, did you have fun without me?" he asked. Nobody said anything and I stared at him.

Axel frowned when nothing was said and came toward us. "What's wrong?" He asked before looking at me confusedly as I continued to stare at him. He glanced over at the TV when Demyx pointed discreetly at it, sighing when he saw that the story was being repeated. "I didn't know that you liked the news, Roxas." He said, stopping briefly in front of me before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. I looked at him searchingly.

"I don't," I said, frowning. "Hey, wait!" I called, hastily following him as he went to his room.

"Axel, please tell me, were you behind Luxord's death?" I asked when he shut the door behind me. His expression didn't change.

"What if I said yes?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"Axel, please, just _tell_ me," I begged, going up to him and hugging him. He smelled like smoke. "I don't like secrets."

He felt really tense before resting his chin on the top of my head and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes," He said, "I killed him." I felt an odd mix of emotion at the confession, remembering the news report.

"What did you do? How did you kill him?" I asked, carefully.

"Roxas… I don't want to give you the details," he said moving his chin off of the top of my head so he could look down at me. I knew that he didn't like the fact that I knew.

I squeezed him more tightly. "Please?" I asked into his chest. "Tell me how," I said, looking up at him pleadingly, "I have to know."

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking to the side. "I had him gagged with a rag and bound then had some fun with him, hurting him, as he hurt you. By fun, I mean I burned him badly, making him wish he were dead," He said, looking at me. "Unlike some people, I don't get kicks out of rape." When he saw that I wasn't repulsed, he got a little braver, "Then I decided to put an end to his pain."

"Did you shoot him?" I asked. The red-head shook his head, smiling a little.

"I set the sheets, the gag and his clothes on fire and watched him burn," He red-head said as casually as if he were telling me the sky was blue. I immediately gasped and covered my mouth with one hand, pressing against him with the other, widening my eyes before looking down. "I did it for you, Roxas," Axel said hastily in my ear, sounding a little frightened by my reaction.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hand still covering my mouth.

"Now, you're protected. No one will dare mess with you ever again unless they want to share Luxord's fate. Luxord himself should've known better before he even thought about touching you, but now, if anyone else was still unclear, they know better," he said, squeezing me protectively. _"Please don't be mad or upset..."_ he whispered.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: I got a little side tracked from my original plan for this chapter and got put in the mood for some Zemyx. I blame the sitar song.

Sorry for not updating sooner; I couldn't get motivated at first, so ended up writing a new story one day then when I was on a roll, got dragged to some wedding for like six hours. –sadface-

Anyway;;; No more Luxord D

How's Roxas going to take that confession from Axel about being behind Luxord's death though? Will it change how Roxas feels about the pyromaniac? Or can Roxas accept it?

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! This one's for Robyn (happy belated birthday) and whoever else asked for very sour citrus (lemon) between Axel and 'Lady Rosewater' as Robyn calls Roxas. If that bothers you, you shouldn't read it. Yaoi haters, if you're still there, go away, shoo.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 15

Last chapter:

"_I did it for you, Roxas," Axel said hastily in my ear, sounding a little frightened by my reaction._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, hand still covering my mouth._

"_Now, you're protected. No one will dare mess with you ever again unless they want to share Luxord's fate. Luxord himself should've known better before he even thought about touching you, but now, if anyone else was still unclear, they know better," he said, squeezing me protectively. __"Please don't be mad or upset..."__ he whispered._

--

"Nn… no I'm not mad… or upset…" I said, looking up at him as I lowered my hand shakily and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, "Just… Wow…"

His look of worry faded a little. "Roxas…" he said, "I'm sorry for telling you."

I frowned, getting over the initial shock of finding out how Axel'd killed Luxord then pulled away, taking a step back. He looked worried again until I gestured for him to bend toward me, which he did without question, until there wasn't such a difference in our heights then I smacked the top of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked wincing as he rubbed the top of his head. He looked like he was shocked that I'd do something like that.

"It was for apologizing for telling me, dummy," I said crossing my arms. "Don't even think about not telling me something that important again," I said pouting a little.

"Rox…" he said, smiling a little at my pout, "You're sure you're ok with me doing that? I'll stop if you don't want me to. I don't want to lose you."

"Che," I said uncrossing my arms, "You're part of a gang, a leader in fact. You have a reputation to uphold. I understand if you're ruthless, I just didn't know you'd go that far for sure until now. I guess that doctor was right."

"Doctor?" he asked confusedly.

"When you were in the hospital some doctor said something about your gang using fire. I made Zexion explain a little more," I said. "Please don't be mad at Zexion," I added quickly, widening my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not," he said. "Roxas… you know, I'd quit doing something if it upset you badly, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said, "but I don't want you to seem… soft." He laughed a little, stepping toward me and closing the space between us.

"Too late for that I'm afraid. I've been too sweet for you already," he said, still laughing lightly. He paused when he saw me staring up at him again as I listened to his laugh. "What is it?" he asked looking concerned.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I said, smiling. "I just love your laugh."

He smiled down at me. "Oh really?" he asked, "Anything else you like about me?"

I thought for a moment. "Your voice, your eyes, your kindness," I said, thinking a little more, "Your stunning beauty…" I said feeling my cheeks tinge a light shade of pink. "What do you like about me?" I asked, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Absolutely everything; especially this," he said, bending down and nipping my ear much like he had this morning, making me tremor slightly then blush. _"I like sensitive ears,"_ he whispered before licking the inner shell, making a moan escape from my lips and my blush darken. Hands grasped my lower back and I gasped when they pulled me closer, making my chest collide with his.

"A-Axel," I said, surprised by the sudden action. He whispered my name in my ear briefly before lips brushed against the spot just below my earlobe as I gripped him more tightly, allowing him to kiss me.

"How badly do you want me?" I asked. Clearly he did. Axel stopped, looking at me. I noticed something unreadable in his eyes when they locked with mine. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head before speaking again. _"… I want you very badly," _he whispered, looking a little guilty, "but I love you even more than that," he said, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "So, I promise I'll wait until you're ready," he said resting his chin on top of my head. I said something but he didn't hear me so he looked down at me again. "What?" he asked.

"I want you too," I repeated.

I was a little afraid after admitting that, remembering unpleasant past experiences associated with being raped, but knew deep down that if I wanted to be able to move on and forget the past, that I needed let Axel have me; that I needed to have sex because I wanted to, not because I was forced to, and want to I did. Besides, the sooner I could move on, in my opinion, the better.

I looked up at Axel when he didn't say or do anything for a moment. His eyes were widened and remained that way for a moment longer until he jumped slightly when a knock come from his door. "What is it?" he called, turning his head in the general direction of the door, which had opened. Demyx poked his head inside, smiling at us sheepishly when he saw the position we were in.

"Sorry, guys," he said, not pressing but looking happy when he saw that we weren't fighting, "I just wanted to let you know that Zexion and I would be going out for the night rather than stay here. We have plans," he said, smiling and looking excited. I briefly wondered if Zexion was going to fulfill his promise from before.

Axel nodded, "Don't forget to lock the door, okay?" he said as Demyx shut the bedroom door once again, nodding. Axel returned his attention to me when I gave him a quick squeeze. "Rox, I don't think you're ready for that," he said shaking his head slightly.

I shook my head as well, looking up at him. "Axel… I don't think I'll be able to get over what happened to me until I do," I said, staring into his eyes determinedly. "And I want you to do it… because I'm pretty sure I love you. What happened is all that is holding me back from having a functioning relationship with you; I want to bury the past and let you have a permanent place in my heart, so please…" I said a little pleadingly, until he raised a hand to my cheek.

"You're sure?" He asked. "It'll be hard for me to stop if you get scared once we get to a certain point," he warned. I nodded. "Okay," he said, rubbing his thumb along the corner of my mouth.

"Please don't be rough," I requested, a little worried. Furrowing my eyebrows I added, "I don't want it to hurt again…"

Axel pressed his lips to mine in a firm, reassuring kiss. "I won't hurt you, I promise," he whispered, barely an inch away. I looked up, temporarily getting lost in those emeralds of his. They were so close that they were all I could see.

"Okay," I whispered back just before our lips reconnected. Axel only waited a moment before entering my mouth, getting a response from me right away when his tongue began to explore and intertwine with my own. I kissed him back but surprised him, as well as myself, when I got brave and let one of my hands gradually make its way to his stomach, lifting his shirt then slipping down his pants. His breath hitched then he moaned into my mouth when I ran my fingers slowly along his base, then again as I fondled him between the legs. I blushed as I touched him there. I could already tell that he was huge.

When he was semi erect, I wrapped my hand around him and squeezing, started to pump him, remembering how Luxord and the others had gotten me hard, making him moan again and again into my mouth, until his hand slipped to the back of my neck and he deepened the kiss, regaining control by successfully making me forget what I'd been doing as my heart began to race and I got lost. Axel was obviously more experienced than me. He didn't even need to do anything besides kiss me to make my body heat up; particularly in one spot.

Axel brushed his tongue across mine once more before pulling away from the heated kiss, tongue sticking out slightly. He was breathing a little heavily but not nearly as heavily as me. My sapphire eyes met his emerald for a moment before the red-head looked down at my hand that was down his pants. Half smirking he bent down tracing up the line of my neck with his tongue. I gasped when he bit my neck, thinking of Vexen and unpleasant things for a moment until I determinedly concentrated on Axel's fiery hair, knocking the creepy man and everyone else I hated out of my mind. I didn't want Axel to stop or be worried. He was different from them. He wouldn't ever hurt me or push me to do what I didn't want to do, just would do his best to protect me. Besides, if I asked him to stop, he'd probably feel horrible.

Axel continued to bite and suck, encouraged when the responses he got out of me were loud strung out moans. I moved my neck to the side so that he had better access and gripped his shoulders with both hands, silently encouraging him by my actions as well. I shivered when he licked where he'd bitten me then he kissed my neck gently before pulling off the shirt I was wearing and started leading me backward. I trusted him to guide me and he did until my back met with one of the walls adjacent the one with the door. I glanced at him nervously when he unbuttoned my pants but didn't protest when he pulled them down as well as my boxers before helping me step out of them. When I was fully exposed, I looked away. I knew I was blushing deeply. I could feel my face burning.

"God, Roxas," Axel whispered as he took me in, something raw coming across his features, before he kissed me again, "You're even more beautiful than I thought you were," he said in my ear. I gasped when I felt his hand work its way across my chest, fingers running across my nipples even more lovingly then Demyx had run his fingers along the strings of his sitar, until he hardened them. Before I could say anything, he'd already begun working his way down to my chest and had latched onto one with his teeth, sucking. The action made me throw my head back and breathe shakily because of the feelings that came with it. Feeling this good was completely new to me. I gripped his shoulders more tightly, digging into them with my fingernails, just before he worked his way down further until he was kneeling in front of me.

Before I could even think about what he was planning on doing, he took me into his mouth and started sucking. It took a lot for me to hold back the moan that caught in my throat. I wasn't successful at all when he began to bob his head as well and gripped his hair with my hands as my back arched against the wall, moaning loudly, closing my eyes. I felt a little ashamed at the new sense of need I felt, but the pleasurable feelings won out and I began to buck my hips toward him, moving in rhythm with him.

Axel smiled at me when I made a small noise of protest as he pulled away. Standing, he pulled off his own shirt and took off his pants as I watched him through half lidded eyes, then he reached down, sweeping me off my feet and hoisting me up. I felt unbalanced by the action, clinging onto him tightly as he carried me over to the bed. He kissed my neck lightly before setting me down, looking at me splayed out in front of him for a minute then turned away. I watched him curiously, shivering a little as he rummaged for something momentarily. He came back with a tube of something.

"What is that?" I asked, eying it curiously and a little cautiously. Axel chuckled, setting it down before kissing me again.

"Something you'll love," he whispered, pulling down his boxers. I tried not to stare as he pulled away and got on the bed, now completely exposed, but couldn't help it. He was _huge._ I blinked, cheeks burning. I really hoped he wasn't going to break me. He smirked as I stared at his naked body. It was perfect, even despite the scars. "Like what you see?" he asked. I stared up at him wide-eyed. I knew that my cheeks had turned an even deeper shade of red. It was a fact that he seemed to love.

I sat up nervously, deciding to forego answering that question. "What do you want me to?" I started to ask but got cut off when Axel kissed me slowly as if newly tasting me. He bit my lower lip as he pulled away, moving to work on my neck again until I pushed him away, shaking my head. I hesitated for a second then kissed his cheek before turning away, getting on my knees and gripping the metal headboard with both hands. I looked over my shoulder at him when I felt the bed shift. He obviously knew what I wanted.

I gripped the headboard more tightly, growing nervous when hands ran down my sides, to my hips. "Why so tense, Roxas?" Axel asked. I could feel his warm breath ghosting across my entrance. "You need to relax, sweetie or it's going to hurt," he said, sliding his hands down to my cheeks and spreading them. The action only made me tense up even more; that is until his hot wet tongue replaced his breath and ran along my entrance instead, making me moan. He kept it up, using his tongue thoroughly until I was relaxed. I glanced back at him when he pulled away, opening that tube from before, coating both his erection and right hand with whatever it was. I looked forward again when I felt fingers pressing against my entrance, gasping when two slipped inside. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It must've been that stuff, I reasoned, but stopped thinking when another finger slipped inside as well. That one hurt a little, but I remained relaxed, giving in to the probing fingers that were stretching me as they began to move as if searching for something.

They stopped when I moaned as they brushed against one spot in particular, sending tremors up my spine, then they moved in and out, hitting that spot each time. It started out slow but soon changed, making my moans get louder as the pleasure increased when he moved his fingers faster. Then, as suddenly as they'd been slipped inside, they were removed. I knew what was coming next and took a deep breath to remain calm as something hot and hard pressed against my entrance. I bit my lower lip as Axel's formidable length sunk into me and his hands gripped my hips.

Axel waited until I got used to him being inside of me then adjusted himself before thrusting in and out slowly for what seemed like forever, until I called his name, shakily. He stopped, bending toward me. "Scared?" he asked, pressing his lips to the spot between my shoulder blades. I shook my head, panting.

"Nn-no, go _faster_," I said a little impatiently, a little annoyed by his over cautiousness. I felt a smile form before he pulled away, doing as I asked, slamming into me hard, straight into that spot the first time and each time after, continuing when I backed into him. Our moans intermingled as the friction increased as well as the heat between us. I gasped when Axel gripped me more tightly thrusting inside harder and harder, calling my name just before coming inside. I loved it as he filled me.

Axel pulled out, apologizing, then turned me around, pushing me back until I was propped up on my elbows. "Let's take care of this, shall we?" he asked, fingering my unattended erection, just begging for release. I blushed slightly, nodding until he swallowed me up with his mouth again, making be moan again as his skilled tongue went to work. I gripped the sheets when those red spikes of his moved up and down once again.

"I'm going t-to…" I said soon after, getting cut of when I moaned loudly again as he bobbed his head up and down even faster as a response. I nearly screamed out, due to pleasure, when I released inside his mouth and collapsed soon after as my vision went hazy, panting hard. I barely felt Axel swallow the mess I'd made.

Axel sat up then moved to lie down beside me. "How're you feeling? I didn't hurt you did I? You weren't bothered by the past were you?" he asked, a little concerned, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I smiled at him, breathing finally under control, whispering no before inching toward him, nuzzling my face into his chest, feeling strangely happy.

I laughed at the past, sleepily, glad that it hadn't bothered me.

"You know, my dad always used to call me a slut, said that I liked getting raped, that I enjoyed being with men," I said, pausing when an arm wrapped around me squeezing lightly right before I yawned, "but I can't say that I've liked being with anyone except for you," I murmured, closing my eyes. Laughing tiredly, I added, "I didn't even know what the word meant until later…" before inhaling deeply, starting to drift off.

Axel said something, but his voice seemed so distant and far off that I didn't quite catch it before I fell asleep, exhausted.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Well; hope you enjoyed your mansecks. Hope this chapter's not too bad, I don't really feel like rereading it again. Tis late/early.

I shall be fulfilling a request that I was planning on doing last chapter soon for Samaloo. If you're curious, it was brought on by the Q/A of Axel chapter. (Don't be afraid to make requests, I may just incorporate them)

What's gonna happen next? Guess you'll find out later.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I suppose I should warn you; this chapter's a bit like the last. If you're okay with that, feel free to continue. If you don't like yaoi or what took place last chapter, you shouldn't be here.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 16

Last chapter:

_I laughed at the past, sleepily, glad that it hadn't bothered me._

"_You know, my dad always used to call me a slut, said that I liked getting raped, that I enjoyed being with men," I said, pausing when an arm wrapped around me squeezing lightly right before I yawned, "but I can't say that I've liked being with anyone except for you," I murmured, closing my eyes. Laughing tiredly, I added, "I didn't even know what the word meant until later…" before inhaling deeply, starting to drift off._

_Axel said something, but his voice seemed so distant and far off that I didn't quite catch it before I fell asleep, exhausted._

--

That night I dreamed for the first time in a long time.

It was of a forgotten memory from a time before my mother had died. She was gripping my hand, pulling me along as we started to leave a building with a cross outside. I'd forgotten about that place. It was somewhere she used to take me every week, though I don't remember much about it. I must've been not more than five years old when we stopped going, but I do remember hearing bells every time as we came and as we left. They were always ringing in the sweetest melody I'd ever heard. I was always so happy when we went and I got to hear them.

Then in a flash we were home. Mom had accidentally woken up my dad when she opened the front door and was now paying for it as I watched, terrified. She was soon on the ground, no longer able to get up as he kicked her repeatedly, saying that he was teaching her a lesson she'd never forget while calling her vile names. Mom didn't say a word the entire time. She was used to it by now. She only winced as she was struck repeatedly until he rounded on me for staring at him wide-eyed. Her scream was the most horrible cry I'd ever heard in my entire life when she saw me get hit so hard that I was sent flying into a wall, instantly losing consciousness.

When I'd awakened again she was holding my bloody form, rocking me gently as she shook. Dad had done a number on both of us; she herself had blood on her face, coming from a split lip as well as already visible bruises all over her body. What I noticed most though about her were the tears that were streaming out of her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted her to stop, so looked up into her face and whispered, _"What's wrong momma?"_ wondering if I could fix it. She immediately looked into my eyes before hugging me more tightly and sobbing. _"Momma?" _I asked a little afraid by her reaction. My shoulder was getting wet from her tears as she cried hysterically.

"_Thank God, baby,"_ she whispered after what seemed like an eternity when she'd finally stopped crying. "_I thought I was going to lose you… he just_ _kept attacking you and_…" she stopped when her voice broke, fighting back tears. Rocking me still, she kissed my forehead lovingly as I started to cry, as I recalled what had happened. "Don't worry, honey," she said, wiping the blood off of my face, "this storm will eventually pass and everything will be alright. It has to. Nothing horrible can remain for forever; there will always be a righting of wrongs." She almost seemed as if she were trying to convince us both this time.

"_I will protect you_," I heard as arms encased me once more. _"I promise." _I blinked, confused. That voice, it sounded different than my mother's. I looked up and found myself staring into the most brilliant green eyes and beautiful face I'd ever seen. I loving smile was tugging at the owner's lips. He said something else but I could only see his lips move, not hear his voice.

_Because I love you… _

Then I was pulled even closer and surrounded by something even more marvelous than the bells ringing at the strange building with the cross. His laughter; why he was laughing, though, I wasn't quite sure.

--

I woke with a start, immediately noticing that arms were encasing me just as they had in the dream, belonging to someone with very shocking red hair.

_Axel._

I moved my face away from his chest, noticing that we were covered with a blanket. Axel was lying right next to me, as he had been last night, sleeping soundly. He must've been as tired as I had been because he'd forgotten to turn off the light. I smiled when I saw the peaceful look on his face before yawning.

I knew that it was early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Curious about what time it was, I moved to slip away so that I could glance at the clock behind him but froze when I pulled away just enough to pull the blanket off of him, revealing his still naked body. I blushed deeply, remembering what we'd done just hours before. I could still feel what he'd left behind inside me has I moved around more which was also a reminder.

It'd been the right choice though, I thought, smiling. I didn't regret it and the only side-effect was that weird dream but I hadn't minded it. The abuse from my dad hadn't bothered me in a long time, seeing as getting raped was worse to me; only seeing my mother in pain had upset me.

Axel shivered due to the lack of warmth so I moved closer to him, throwing the blanket over him again and returning to my previous position to keep him from waking after glancing at the clock. It was still very early; nearly four in the morning. Axel stirred slightly as if he were about to awaken, so I put an arm around him, running my hand lightly along his back, in hopes that it'd make him stay asleep. I stopped when an arm draped over my body and his breathing slowed. Before I knew it, I'd settled back down myself, pressing my body against his again. It was so warm and comforting that I fell into a relaxed state once more as I listened to his slowed heart beat and drifted off like I had before.

--

When I awoke again Axel was gone. I partially sat up, looking around, trying to see where he'd gone and assumed that he must've left the room because he wasn't there; only his discarded clothes remained. I wrapped the blanket around me and was just about to get up to look for him when he came into the room munching on something, spikes askew. He'd put his boxers back on.

He smiled at me when he saw me watching him. "Good morning sleepy head," he said, sitting next to me.

"What's that?" I asked, still halfway lying down, referring to what he was eating. He stopped eating and glanced down at it for a second.

"Toast with strawberry jam," he said after swallowing what had been in his mouth. He held it out to me in offering. "You can have the rest, I don't want it," he said smiling again when I looked at him uncertainly before taking it. He watched me eat it, glad that I liked it, but laughed when I wouldn't eat the crust.

"What?" I asked, frowning when he took the crust and ate it. He looked at me amusedly, laughing again.

"Nothing," he said, ruffling my hair, "you're just incredibly cute." I looked at him confusedly until he bent down and kissed my forehead lightly. Smiling as he pulled away, I reached up and ran my fingers along his side, making him jerk involuntarily and laugh lightly. Curious, I did it again a few more times, getting the same response. It seemed that the more I did it and the faster I did it, the harder he laughed.

"C-cut it out, Rox," came Axel's voice when he'd finally stopped laughing, "that tickles." I looked up, still curious, at Axel who was looking down at me. Not seeing what harm it'd bring, I grinned and did it again, making him laugh harder and jerk again despite his efforts not to. I only stopped when he grabbed my hands and pinned me down to the bed, making the blanket fall away from my arms. He bent toward me, looking triumphant and leaning very close whispered, "What will you do now?" as I struggled against him a little. I almost pouted up at him when I couldn't escape. He was smiling down at me looking amused so I raised my head, brushing my lips across his for a second then kissed his chin lightly to see if I could change his expression.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Curiosity got the better of me." I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking as our eyes locked. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Curiosity, eh?" he asked, straddling me. I immediately gasped, widening my eyes when the increased pressure on my stomach forced the pearly white liquid left behind from last night to exit my body. "What's wrong?" he asked, misinterpreting. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to…"

I shook my head, blushing. "No, it's not that," I said as it trickled down past my inner thighs. "The pressure… caused… from last night… to…" I mumbled barely loud enough to hear, adverting my gaze as my cheeks started to heat up again. Despite my poor explanation, however, he seemed to understand.

"Sorry," he said, not wanting me to have to explain any further if I was uncomfortable, letting go of my wrists after kissing my cheek. "Want to take a shower to clean it off?" He asked. I nodded.

--

I quickly got up when he got off me, and went to the room that I'd guessed was probably Axel's bathroom. When I saw the my assumption had been correct, I left the blanket on the floor and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind me. I'd just turned on the water, stepping under it, when Axel joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him surprised when my back met with his chest; I hadn't expected him to join me but I didn't mind that he had.

Axel bent down, nipping my ear, making me tremor as one of his hands slipped down from my waist and began wiping off the mess that'd trickled down my legs with a cloth of some kind. I trembled when it brushed against my inner thigh, moaning lightly after when it traveled a little higher. I don't know if he heard me or not; he just continued wiping me off until he was satisfied that I was clean.

When he finally stopped and stood upright and felt something hard press into my lower back. I turned around immediately starting to look at what I'd thought I'd felt until he gripped my chin and raising it pressed his lips to mine. He just stood there, lips locked to mine until I started to kiss him, distracting him while my hand moved and I grabbed him there instead. I stopped when he dropped the cloth and I felt him tremble, feeling his desire. Maybe he _had_ heard me moan, I thought releasing him and kissing him again or maybe he really liked me a lot. Perhaps it was both if he'd gotten that hard for me so easily.

The hand gripping my chin moved and cupped my cheek as Axel easily dominated while the warm water continued to pound against my back. The red-head kept kissing me repeatedly as his free hand traveled down my backside, coming to a rest on my lower back. He pulled away slightly, sucking my lower lip before delving into my mouth again. I pulled away after a few moments, panting. I'd become rigid myself.

"Sorry, Rox," Axel whispered, when he noticed, rubbing his thumb along my lower lip. "I didn't mean to make you… hard. Look, I'll just turn the water on cold and leave, okay?" He said, beginning to pull away. I frowned, gripping his shoulders, gradually pulling his face toward mine. I appreciated that he considered how I felt, but he still seemed to be over cautious. Perhaps I'd cure him of that today.

"No, sit," I said giving them a light squeeze. He hesitated for a moment then did as I asked, giving me a questioning glance when I did the same. "Do you want to fix this now?" I asked pressing against his erection with my palm. "It'll be painful for you if you wait." Axel shuddered slightly before looking away.

"I don't want to push you into having sex, Rox. Cold water will fix you, so we don't have to," he said, "besides, I have another bathroom." I gripped his hand squeezing it lightly.

"I don't mind it if it's with you," I said a little timidly. "I want to let you touch me, to let you come inside me," I said, looking down, feeling a little embarrased, at the confession, "unless you don't want to or if you think last night was a mistake." His fingers intertwined with mine on the hand that'd been holding his, right before he squeezed my hand back. I looked up as he shook his head before saying 'no'. "You do want to, right?" I asked, pushing him down into the bathtub until he was almost lying down when he said yes. Then, smiling, he helped me position myself on top of him. He gasped lightly when I gripped his erection firmly, before pressing it against me, lowering myself, and relaxing, letting it sink into my body. He waited a moment then moved his hips up and down slowly making pleasurable sensations travel up and down my spine. He could tell how I was feeling by the look on my face, and seemed delighted. He hadn't gotten to see my face last time we'd done this.

I bent toward him a little, pulling my hand away from his before gripping his shoulder as well as the side of the tub and began moving up and down as well, making him moan as he'd made me again and again, loudly. They could even be heard over the running water. When we'd gotten a rhythm between us he gripped my erection, pumping faster and faster as he increased the speed of his thrusts, soon making me spill all over his stomach. It seemed that even when he was on the bottom he was in control. Not long after I'd come, Axel gripped my wet hair, pulling me down into a fierce kiss as he emptied inside me. I collapsed against his chest shortly after that, listening to his racing heart pound against his chest.

"Axel?" I said quietly, wrapping my arms around him when his chest had stopped rising and falling so rapidly.

"Yeah, Rox?" he asked, running a hand along my back.

"What did you say to me last night as I fell asleep?" I asked.

He paused for a long moment. I was just about to ask again when he spoke; "I told you to never believe anything demeaning that your dad said to you," he said, holding me, "because you are not stupid, worthless, or whatever else he said. You are brilliant, beautiful and the most courageous person I know; you don't let your horrible past rule your life and live your life to the fullest despite all of the dangers you may face." I looked up at him, starting to deny the wonderful things he'd said, thinking I didn't deserve such praise but stopped when he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Don't try to deny it Rox," he said locking his eyes with mine, "every word I said is true and I'll tell you how beautiful, and brilliant you are every day until you believe it because you are." I rested my head on his chest to hide my blush. I knew by the look on his face and in his eyes that he was completely serious. "I also promised to protect you," he said. I widened my eyes, remembering that dream, "because I love you." I looked at him again eyes still wide.

That's what he'd said in the dream when I couldn't hear his voice, I just knew it. Axel hadn't seen the look on my face yet so I quickly sat up, kissing his cheek then rose until he was no longer inside of me so he wouldn't notice me acting differently. Axel looked a little confused as I stood, making his essence trickle out of me when I did. "What's wrong?" he asked when he was standing next to me as the evidence of what we'd just finished doing was washed away. Apparently I was really bad at hiding things from him.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want to mention that dream to him. "Oh, by the way, you're going to have to do a lot of convincing if you want me to believe that I'm 'brilliant or beautiful'," I said, looking away and reaching for the necessary bottles to wash my hair as he started to tell me how wrong I was. When the soap had washed away, I kissed him briefly then smiled up at him, nodding, before exiting the shower.

By the time I'd gotten dried off and had started to get dressed after finding something Axel'd bought for me before I was kidnapped, Axel was finally done in the bathroom. He blinked, surprised as I pulled on some pants. "Wow, you're really fast," he said. I laughed.

"Maybe you're just really slow," I said, starting to put on my shirt. He just laughed, finding some clothes for himself. "Hey Axel?" I asked as he started to get dressed as well. I continued when he hummed, "Do you know what a building with a cross outside that rings bells every week is called?"

"A church," he said, "We had a short service at one for your mother's funeral, remember?" I continued putting on my shirt, blinking. It hadn't struck me yet that that building looked similar to the one that my mother used to take me to. "Why?" he asked coming up behind me, pulling me into a hug.

"No reason," I said smiling, as he pressed his lips to my neck, kissing it briefly before resting his chin on top of my head. I noticed that he finally no longer smelled strongly like smoke before thanking him.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: I got inspired to have Roxas dream because thanks to that last chapter I had an Axel/ Roxas related dream where I saw them in all of their animated glory in an odd situation. It was weird. Don't ask.

Anyway; hope you all liked this chapter and I hope it makes sense ('s like 6am and I haven't slept yet thanks to losing nearly half of this). I hadn't the slightest idea how it'd go until today. I do know how I want the next chapter to go though.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	17. Chapter 17

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 17

Last chapter:

"_Hey Axel?" I asked as he started to get dressed as well. I continued when he hummed, "Do you know what a building with a cross outside that rings bells every week is called?"_

"_A church," he said, "We had a short service at one for your mother's funeral, remember?" I continued putting on my shirt, blinking. It hadn't struck me yet that that building looked similar to the one that my mother used to take me to. "Why?" he asked coming up behind me, pulling me into a hug._

"_No reason," I said smiling, as he pressed his lips to my neck, kissing it briefly before resting his chin on top of my head. I noticed that he finally no longer smelled strongly like smoke before thanking him._

--

Axel pulled away after I thanked him to look for a shirt once again, then I made my way to the living room. Demyx and Zexion were sitting on the couch talking.

"Good morning, Roxas," Demyx said enthusiastically, beaming at me.

"Good morning Dem, good morning Zexion," I said just as happily. Demyx gave me an odd look just before a strange smile that I'd never seen before came across his face. "What?" I asked.

"You seem overly happy this morning, Roxas," he said, tilting his head to the side. "Is Axel behind it?" he asked.

I just smiled wider. "You seem to be very happy as well, Dem," I said, "Is Zexion the cause?" Demyx blushed deeply while Zexion's eyes widened a little. I just laughed, pretending not to notice. "Just kidding," I said before walking into the kitchen leaving him a little shocked. I guess he hadn't been expecting that.

I walked over to the refrigerator, and started rummaging through it, looking for something to drink for a few moments but stopped, nearly jumping, when hands gripped my sides.

"Hey beautiful," Axel said behind me. I smiled, grabbing a bottle of water before looking up at him. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey yourself," I said, smile widening.

"I think Zexion and Demyx think something happened between us last night," he said laughing lightly. I wondered if they'd questioned him as well once Demyx had gotten over his state of shock.

"Well technically something did; we talked," I said raising a hand to his neck and focusing on him, "we kissed…" I said as lips pressed against my forehead, "and we had… an… adventure," I said, letting go and opening the bottle of water. Axel laughed at my wording until I pulled away, and took a drink. I looked back at him because he'd stopped but nearly dropped my water when he suddenly kissed me. I quickly pulled away, making him look a little disappointed before setting it on the counter. I smiled at that look then kissed him back. He immediately deepened the kiss.

I gasped into his mouth, gripping his shoulders when he grabbed my legs and hoisted me up, mouth still attached to mine, and sat me on the counter. A hand reached up, brushing the hair off of my neck before he pulled away from the kiss and claimed it with his teeth. I winced then ran a hand through his soft fiery locks, allowing him to bite and to suck the now sensitive area, as well as encouraging him again. I stopped him though when he started to lift my shirt, sliding his hand up my chest.

"Later," I chided, glancing in the direction of the living room before pulling his hand out and kissing him once more. He seemed to be getting braver.

Axel smiled. "Think our house guests will leave again tonight?" he asked, smiling at the promise of what later may bring.

"Maybe," I said grabbing my water and taking another drink. I gently pushed him away with my foot, still smiling then got off the counter and walked toward the living room once again. Demyx was whispering excitedly to Zexion when I reentered but stopped when he saw that I was approaching.

I just sat down next to them, smiling as I turned on the T.V. After a moment of silence Demyx spoke.

"Did you?" he asked. I looked at him confusedly.

"Did I what?" I asked taking a drink of water.

"C'mon Rox, you can tell us," Demyx said excitedly, "We won't tell anyone."

I looked over at Zexion and Demyx trying to piece together what Demyx was asking. I noticed that Demyx looked excited, probing for information for the first time, while Zexion looked like he was reading. I wasn't sure if he actually was or was pretending to while he listened. Then it clicked and I understood that he was asking about last night… I could see why they would want to know; Demyx and Zexion had tried to get me to go out with Axel after all. I felt like that question was too personal though.

"Dem, stop bombarding Roxas with questions," came Axel's voice from behind me as a hand rested on top of my head. I looked up at him, smiling gratefully. The red-head smiled back and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. I saw Demyx's smile intensify as he watched but he didn't say anything else.

--

The next two weeks went by very quickly. Still no gang business for me, but instead Axel took me out so that I could see various places, see the world, walk around, get caught in the rain, enjoy life for once.

The day we were walking that it rained Axel had taken me to my mother's gravesite by my request. We stood there for a long moment as he put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze. We had ended up walking because I enjoyed being outside so much. I was already realizing that it was a mistake though, judging by the sky. We sought shelter as Axel grabbed my hand, pulling me along, running, under a large tree when it started to downpour soon after.

"Do you mind waiting until it stops?" Axel asked. I shook my head.

"No, let's go out and dance," I said, tugging on his arm.

"Rox, what if you get sick from getting soaked?" Axel asked. "You forgot your jacket."

"Please?" I insisted. Axel hesitated for a moment longer then gave in, going out into the falling rain with me. He only lasted a few moments before going back under the tree, and watching me. When I was satisfied and had gotten thoroughly soaked, I joined him. Axel looked at me worriedly. I was just about to ask what was wrong when I sneezed and shivered. He gave me a knowing look but didn't say anything, just took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"That's better than you getting sick," he said, wiping off my face with his sleeve.

"Won't you get sick?" I asked.

"I'm not the one that's soaked, Rox," Axel said laughing a little, "Now put on the jacket properly. Please." I did as he asked, letting him zip it up. It made a big difference.

"Axel?" I asked when he stared out into the grave yard, spacing off.

"Yeah, Rox?" Axel asked, smiling at me.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked.

"My mother. I… I wonder about her a lot," he said, "If she died, if she's alive. All I ever knew about her was her first name. Before the old man died he made sure she'd be hard for me to find but that hasn't stopped me from looking," he explained.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Rox," Axel said smiling as I hugged him, "thanks though."

"Axel…?" I said as his chin rested on top of my head. He hummed lightly. "My mom always used to take me to… church. Can we go some time?"

"Sure Rox," Axel said.

I pulled away a little. "Hey, Axe?" I asked, gripping his shoulders and looking up into his face.

"What is it Ro-?" Axel asked, getting cut off when I raised myself, standing on my toes then pulled him down a little, giving him a brief kiss.

"Thanks for letting me wear your jacket," I said, smiling up at him once I'd returned to my previous position. He smiled, cupping my cheek, running his fingers along my ear.

"Sure thing, Rox," he said bending toward me, eyes lighting up as I shivered while he played with my ear. Deciding to tease me some more he ran his tongue along my lower lip then bit it, nibbling and sucking on it as if trying to eat it. I closed my eyes, giving him the light moan he'd wanted then he pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring.

The entire time I couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching me; watching us. I quickly pulled away when I couldn't shake that persistent feeling, looked behind me. I could've sworn that I saw a flash of pink for an instant but when I looked some more I didn't see anything. Pink? I wondered. What could that have been?

"Roxas?" Axel asked, returning my attention to him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded smiling up at him. "Hey, Axe, the rain's stopping, let's go home okay?" I asked, not wanting him to worry over what had probably been my imagination.

"Okay."

--

The very next day, Axel took me to church, Xaldin walking close behind. I wasn't sure if it was the same one my mother used to take me to or not, but the bells still rang as we walked toward it. That's all that really mattered to me. Axel laughed as my face lit up when I heard them, but my smile only widened when he did. I got to hear my two favorite sounds at once.

When we got inside and into the service my enthusiasm dropped quite a bit. I hadn't realized that it'd involve so much standing, sitting, kneeling, and singing of weird songs praising some unseen force. That and I could've sworn that the preacher was glaring at Axel off and on. Xaldin glared right back though.

I gripped Axel's hand, gaining his attention and he bent down closer to me. "Axel?" I whispered seriously.

"Yeah Roxas?" he whispered back.

"This is so boring," I complained just above a whisper. I saw amusement come across Axel's face just before he lowered his head and bit his thumb to keep from laughing out loud. When he looked up again his face was slightly red and he was grinning. "What? It is." I whispered.

He squeezed my hand back then whispered, "I know, I've never liked it," before facing the front again. I smiled. So, he disliked church but still went for me. Curious, I looked behind him at Xaldin who seemed to be partially bored, partially angry as he glared at the priest some more. He didn't look like he liked church either.

"Thanks for coming with me, Axel" I whispered. He just smiled.

When the mass was finally over and we were just about to leave, the pastor stopped us. He had long silver hair, yet youthful features. "Axel, Xaldin, it has been a long time," the man said, sounding very displeased, not because it'd been so long but because they'd come.

"Hello Xemnas," Axel said, keeping his distance.

"So what brought you to my establishment today? Not planning on burning it down were you?" he asked, giving an icy stare.

"Hey, you know that when Reno and I set fire to your garage when we were ten that it was an accident," Axel said raising his hands defensively. Xemnas' glare just intensified.

"I thought I told you two never to come back to my church again," he snapped, pointing at Xaldin and Axel. I'm sure that if he could've killed someone by looking at them, Axel and Xaldin would have died a long time ago.

"Relax, Xemnas," Axel said, bringing me into view, "Roxas here just wanted to come to church." I nodded timidly as he looked at me, immediately brightening.

"Hello Roxas," he said kindly, "did you enjoy mass?" I just nodded my head, afraid of the man's sudden change in mood and of what he might say or do if I said no. I already never wanted to come back to church again. He took my hand and shook it firmly. "Well, I'm glad I got to meet you," he said happily, "hopefully we will see each other again next week, and maybe Axel too if he behaves, but for now I must attend to the other parishioners." I looked at him blankly as he promptly left. He had to be the strangest person I'd ever met.

"Geez," Axel said, sounding upset. I snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"What?" I asked as he crossed his arms as he glared at Xemnas' back.

"Torch one building and everyone thinks you're a pyro." He complained. I smirked, immediately walking toward the exit so he wouldn't see and refrained from saying that he was one and that he had torched several.

--

During the next few days, I lounged around the house with Demyx and Zexion when they were there, otherwise tried very hard to not become bored. It wasn't working very well.

I was entirely surprised when Axel came up to me randomly on the third day of doing that and handed me a gun. I stared at it for a long moment then smiled up at him.

"Axel, does this mean?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep," he said, "you can even go out with them on their mission today if you want to," he said gesturing toward Demyx and Zexion.

Even more excited, I reached up and hugged him then kissed him quickly. I didn't object when he gripped my neck and kissed me back briefly before pulling away and ruffling my hair.

"Take good care of him, okay guys?" he asked, looking at Demyx and Zexion expectantly before taking out his cell phone to make a call. Axel had scarcely gone into his room when Demyx pulled me into a tight hug.

"Rox that was so sweet! I'm so glad you two are together," he said excitedly. I hugged him back lightly.

"Me too Dem, me too," I said.

--

The task that Demyx and Zexion had been assigned this evening seemed to be just as easy as the ambush would've been; go to collect money to settle a debt in a rundown part of town. I found it rather boring and told Demyx and Zexion that I'd wait outside until they were done. They didn't protest and let me go, seeing how bored I'd looked.

I'd barely just gotten outside when I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye. I could've sworn that it was the same shade of pink that I'd seen at the grave yard that day and was compelled to look for who or what it belonged to, unwisely going in the direction I'd last seen it without telling anybody. I walked down the street, disappointed when I didn't see it again but nearly cried out in alarm when I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an abandoned building. I immediately fought back and yelled for help. I was silenced when the cold metal of what I knew to be the barrel of a gun was pressed against my neck.

"Don't scream, make any noise, or try to run, or I will shoot you," its owner whispered. I nodded shakily as he lowered the gun. "Turn around," he commanded. Slowly, I did. I immediately noticed that it was a man with pink hair, something I'd never seen before, who had grabbed me. That must've been what I'd seen at the cemetery before.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" the man with pink hair said, "I can see why Axel likes you.

"Who are you? How do you know Axel?" I asked, really hoping that this wouldn't be similar to my encounter with Luxord. He just smiled.

"That doesn't matter, all that does is that you're coming with me," he said flipping his hair out of his face before pressing the gun into my side. "Don't make a fuss, or I'll shoot you," he warned. "Oh and give me your phone and your gun, would you?" he asked, clicking off the safety. I grudgingly did as I was told, hating that I'd lost my weapon for the second time.

"Now," he said, jabbing the gun into my side more forcefully, "walk."

I followed his demands and walked down the street until he quickly led me out of sight into a secluded parking lot, up to an average looking car. I started to panic a little; I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. Maybe I'd open the door when he stopped the car and make a run for it. Yeah… that's what I'd do.

I looked at him confusedly when he popped the trunk and lifted it. "Get in," he said.

Shit. That's all I could think as my plan for escape was ruined and he forced me inside the trunk and slammed the door closed.

_Shit._

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Sorry I took forever to update –sadface- I ended up working on another story to get it out of my head then had other things to attend to, that and I was smidge lazy. I do plan on updating Paradox next. 'thas been such a very long time since I have, and I'm afraid that it's becoming dusty. And I'm apologizing in advance if my updates become slower. I'm starting school on Monday, and I'm afraid that class will have to come first.

Anyway; Who is this pink-haired man –I'll give you a hint, he's one of my fav chars- and what does he want with Roxas? Does he secretly bear a grudge against Axel? Will there be more rape? Does he just want to hurt Roxas badly because he's with Axel? Or is there another motive? Guess you'll find out next time…

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	18. Chapter 18

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. And contrary to what you're probably thinking; yes, yes I can let Rox be happy. Fulfilling your request this time, dear Samaloo

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 18

Last chapter:

"_Now," he said, jabbing the gun into my side more forcefully, "walk."_

_I followed his demands and walked down the street until he quickly led me out of sight into a secluded parking lot, up to an average looking car. I started to panic a little; I didn't know how I was going to get out of this. Maybe I'd open the door when he stopped the car and make a run for it. Yeah… that's what I'd do._

_I looked at him confusedly when he popped the trunk and lifted it. "Get in," he said._

_Shit. That's all I could think as my plan for escape was ruined and he forced me inside the trunk and slammed the door closed._

_Shit._

--

I wasn't sure exactly how long I was in the trunk. It could've been minutes or an hour for all I knew. It was hard to tell in the dark. I couldn't see anything but was aware of when we began driving. I had to fumble in the dark and press my hands against the roof of the trunk to keep from sliding around as the pink-haired man took off recklessly; I was already panicking more than I would have normally. I'd never done well in small, dark, enclosed spaces.

Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I at least gone back and mentioned that I'd seen something suspicious or had gotten someone to go with me? Thinking about it more, I concluded that it was simple really. I'd been caught off guard when my curiosity had gotten the better of me, had won out against common sense. Now I was sure I'd have to pay for it.

I laid there in the dark, feeling a mixture of hate and self loathing until the car came to a stop. I winced a few moments later when the trunk was opened and I was blinded by the sudden sunlight.

"Get out," The man said. I knew that he probably had a gun on him so I did as I was told. My suspicions were confirmed when it was pressed to my back as he closed the trunk.

I looked back at him fearfully. "What do you want with me?" I asked shakily despite trying to be brave. I didn't want to get raped again. I didn't know if I could handle it. Worse yet; I didn't want Axel to see me get hurt again. I didn't think I could live with myself if I he did.

"You'll see," he said. I could've sworn that I saw his face soften a little.

--

The man led me into a public building. I immediately realized that it was a hospital and looked at him questioningly. What was going on? Why had he taken me _here _of all places? It wasn't making much sense to me.

He whispered for me to go to the elevator and get in. I did, closing my eyes, trying to remain calm as the doors closed behind us. I watched him press the button for the third floor. He didn't say anything, just kept an eye on me.

"I saw you at the graveyard," I said, breaking the silence. "How long had you been watching me? Watching us?" I asked, backing into the far wall of the elevator when he took a step toward me.

"Weeks," he said, continuing when I stared at him. "Have any idea how hard it is to get anywhere close to Axel?" he asked almost a little bitterly. "The red-head himself, not just his security, makes it very difficult. Axel's the type that'll shoot first and ask questions later," he said. I knew that it was true.

"So, am I like… bait to get Axel to come here?" I asked, confused. I didn't really understand. Why did this man need to see Axel badly enough to kidnap me? Was he planning on doing something bad to Axel? And why were we in a hospital of all places? The elevator stopped and opened before he got a chance to say anything. I doubted he would've anyway.

"Let's go," he said.

--

After walking down a few different hallways, we finally reached our destination; room 517. It was a typical hospital room. Stark white and smelling excessively clean. It seemed so bleak, so dismal. There was but a single patient in the room. She immediately brightened when she saw the man that had taken me but the look on her face changed to confusion when she saw me.

"Who's this?" she asked, sounding a little hoarse.

"Axel's lover," he said, bringing me in further. She smiled at me warmly until she saw the look of terror written on my face. Then she looked back at the other man and upon seeing his gun and her eyes widened.

"Marluxia you _didn't_," she said shaking her head in disbelief, looking between us.

"I had to kidnap him, love," he said sighing, "I was lucky to catch him by himself. Axel I'm afraid is impossible."

The pretty woman with brown hair and green eyes that looked very much like Axel's frowned at Marluxia. "Marly, did you even tell him anything?" she asked, still sounding hoarse.

"Uhh well no," he admitted looking at her feet. "I didn't have time, I grabbed him and made him come with me then put him in the trunk so that his friends wouldn't see me take him or he wouldn't get away and…"

"Oh my god, Marly," she said, sounding horrified, "no wonder why he's scared to death! Come here sweetie," she said, motioning for me to come toward her. I did after a moment of hesitation, deciding to trust her over someone who'd kidnap me. Besides; maybe she'd explain what the heck was going on.

Marluxia sighed audibly. "Fine then, Aerith, you explain to him why you need to see Axel. I'm going outside. I need a cigarette."

"I thought you quit smoking," she said, frowning.

"I did," he said, leaving.

--

The woman, Aerith, took my hand and motioned for me to sit next to her. First, she apologized about Marluxia then proceeded to tell me a familiar story. It was about a woman who had lost first her husband then her twins to his very possessive, controlling father who openly blamed her for his son's death. It was entirely that woman's fault. She'd made him soft. He'd hated her, stolen her children, all she'd had left in the world, and had prevented her from ever getting even close to them, even though she'd never stopped trying.

The woman thought that she finally had a chance to see them once he'd died, but it seemed that his death only made it even harder for her to get close. Especially after the child that looked most like her husband was made the leader of that man's gang when he passed away.

"How do you know that story?" I asked, interrupting and looking up at her. I knew that that woman in that story had to be Axel's mother. It was too similar to Axel's story for it not to be his. She stared back at me, eyes shining, until she couldn't take it anymore, and turned to the side, sobbing. I squeezed her hand trying to calm her down a little.

She took a few shaky breaths then looked at me again. "Because, honey," she said, "I'm that woman."

I stared at her. "You're Axel's mom?" I asked. She only nodded. I paused for a moment then squeezed her hand lightly before I asked, "Who's Marluxia?"

She smiled at me slightly. She had Axel's smile too. "Marly's my husband," she said. "I let him into my life shortly before Axel became the head of his gang for just the chance to be a little happy again. I couldn't have asked for anyone better though," she said, smile widening when I smiled back at her. "We had two lovely girls, twins again."

"Axel has sisters?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Naminee and Kairi," she said. She looked upset when she mentioned them so I asked her what was wrong. "I ended up finding my other baby, Reno," she said, looking like she could cry again. "It was 

about a month ago, he told me about his and Axel's falling out, but promised to make up with him for me. Promised to reunite us and that he'd quit Vexen's gang. I was so happy, thought I'd finally get to see all of my children for the first time in such a long time, maybe even have them all together for the first time." She said, smiling.

"When I went to go see him a few days after finding him, I was absolutely devastated to find out that he'd died. I went to the leader of his gang, begging for the remains. He refused until I told them that I was Reno's mother then he seemed to pity me a little. It was just an act. He only wanted to lead me to where the body of my freshly killed son was being kept so that he could laugh at me when I saw his mutilated corpse.

He gave me back my Reno; in pieces. I got sick shortly after that." I looked away so she wouldn't see how upset I'd gotten at the mention of Vexen.

So, Vexen was even sicker than I'd thought.

After a moment, I looked back at her. "Why are you in the hospital?" I asked. She just smiled up at me, about to speak, but got cut off when Marluxia came back into the room.

"Geez, this thing's been ringing nonstop ever since I left," he said, holding out my phone as if it were about to bite him.

"Gee, I wonder why," I said, rolling my eyes. Aerith laughed lightly. I was just about to get up to take my phone back but stopped when Aerith gripped my hand.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"It's Roxas," I said, giving her a brief hug before standing up as the phone started to ring again. Marluxia handed it to me and I took it, walking past him and opening it. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Roxas! Where are you?"_ It was Demyx, _"We've_ _been looking for you for over an hour!"_

"We?" I asked.

"_Me and Zex,"_ Demyx said, sounding that he was way past panicking.

"I got kidnapped," I said quietly, wincing at the reply that came.

"_WHAT?!"_ Demyx practically screamed.

"Please don't say anything. I'm okay," I said calmly, "Please, Dem…" Demyx went quiet for a long moment then a thought struck me. "Is Axel with you?" I asked.

Please no, please no, please no, please, oh god no, _"Yes,"_ he said. Crap.

"Can I talk to him, please?" I asked. "Demyx?" I asked when the other end stayed quiet.

"_Roxas?"_ Came a voice that nearly made my heart stop. Axel. _"Roxas where are you?"_ he asked. I could tell that he was trying to sound calm but he couldn't keep the extreme worry out of his voice. I'd never heard him sound that worried before.

"I-I'm at Saint Joe's Hospital," I said, not really sure how to explain how or why I'd gotten here without making Marluxia sound like a horrible person.

"_What?! Oh my god, are you hurt!?"_ he asked, unable to mask how he was feeling, _"Roxas? Roxas are you there? What happened to you?"_

"I'm fine, really," I said, looking back at Aerith. She was beaming at me, "But could you come to the hospital, please? I need you."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can,"_ he said hurriedly, _"what room are you in, what floor are you on?"_

"Third floor, room 517," I said.

He arrived within five minutes.

--

I'd stood by the door, waiting for Axel and the others to arrive, but when they didn't for a few minutes, I started to walk toward Aerith again. I hadn't taken more than three steps when I saw her face light up and looked behind me. Axel was standing in the door way, obviously trying to catch his breath. I turned toward him, opening my mouth to speak as he looked me over, making sure that I wasn't hurt, but got cut off when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Rox… I was so scared… Dem'd said that you'd vanished… and I was so scared…" he whispered in my ear, shaking a little and holding me as if he never wanted to let go. I hugged him back in a similar manner. "When you said you were in a hospital, I swear my heart stopped. I don't know what I would've done if you'd gotten hurt." I didn't say anything, just squeezed him more tightly. "But you're okay, so it's alright," he said, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Let's go home, ok?" he asked "on the way there you can tell me what happened," pulling away a little and gripping my hand as he started to leave the room.

"No," I said, not moving an inch. He looked back at me, confused and almost hurt, so I gave him a reassuring smile, "Not until you meet Aerith," I said, looking back at Axel's mother who'd started to cry again sometime after Axel'd arrived.

Axel's eyes widened. "Did you say 'Aerith'?" he asked. I nodded. "How did you… that's my mother's name. Is that her? It can't be her, can it?" he asked, noticing Marluxia for the first time as well. I nodded again. "How did you find her Rox?" he asked, a mix of emotions coming across his face.

"Please just go talk to her; I'm sure she'll explain everything," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. He looked between the three of us for a few moments then eventually let go of my hand and took a few steps toward her.

--

Marluxia made his way toward me when Axel had made his way to Aerith and they'd started talking after the initial first hellos. Axel was obviously in complete shock.

I didn't mind the pink-haired man nearly as much now that I knew what his motive had been. I still didn't see why he'd taken such drastic measures and had kidnapped me though. I would've been more than happy to go with him, with Demyx and Zexion at my side of course, had he just explained.

He spoke to me once Aerith had explained what had happened with Marluxia to Axel, and told him as she'd told me, about finding Reno, and then they just talked, catching up on some of the time they'd lost.

Marluxia and I watched in silence for about an hour. I was so happy to see Axel get over his shock after hugging Aerith tightly and now looked like he was overjoyed. Especially when he found out that he had sisters and his mother told him about his father.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you Roxas," Marluxia said, apologizing when I'd turned toward the door, halfway wanting to go for a walk. He did the same before giving me back my gun, making me stop. "I had to do it before it was too late, can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Too late?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, looking away and pausing for a long time, eyes shining, "You see; Aerith got sick shortly after finding about Reno. At first I thought it was because of how she was given his remains," he said, "but she stayed ill, not feeling well and complained that it was painful for her to swallow, so we took her here. She had weeks of testing and was finally diagnosed. You see… Aerith has… esophageal cancer," he said, not looking like he could hold off crying for much longer, "After that, I started to try to get closer to you and Axel because she couldn't any longer when she didn't need me."

"What?!" came a voice other than Marluxia's. I jumped turning around. I hadn't realized that that Axel had come up behind us until he'd spoken. "Why haven't you removed the tumors yet?" Axel hissed, looking back at Aerith who'd fallen asleep. "You're her husband, you should love her, you should've-"

"I've tried to do everything I could to get the funds for the operation, but even banks won't give us a proper loan to cover the remaining cost and our insurance won't cover it fully," Marluxia said, looking upset and wiping his eyes.

Axel softened upon hearing the explanation. "Then I will," he said.

"Hopefully it isn't too late."

--

-To be continued-

A/N: As you can see; Marly's a good guy. And the request of Axel being reunited with his momma has been completed. Axel's really happy about that fact. Will his happiness last though? Or will the tumors be large enough to claim Aerith's life?

If you didn't know this, once tumors for esophageal cancer get big enough, they cannot be removed. If you'd like to know more about esophageal cancer, remember, google is your friend.

Oh and yes; I know I said I'd be updating paradox first. I changed my mind.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	19. Chapter 19

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, haha, I was glad that I managed to surprise you last time. Quite the twist, eh?

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 19

Last chapter:

"_What?!" came a voice other than Marluxia's. I jumped, turning around. I hadn't realized that that Axel had come up behind us until he'd spoken. "Why haven't you removed the tumors yet?" Axel hissed, looking back at Aerith who'd fallen asleep. "You're her husband, you should love her, you should've-"_

"_I've tried to do everything I could to get the funds for the operation, but even banks won't give us a proper loan to cover the remaining cost and our insurance won't cover it fully," Marluxia said, looking upset and wiping his eyes._

_Axel softened upon hearing the explanation. "Then I will," he said._

"_Hopefully it isn't too late."_

--

Axel cursed at the insurance companies under his breath after that last statement, just before looking back at his mother again. I could see why. He had to be very upset. I mean, he'd just found Aerith and now there was a very high possibility that he'd lose her forever. I felt so bad for him that I wanted to comfort him in any way possible, so I ended up holding his hand. For once, he didn't respond to my touch though, just pulled away, taking Marluxia to the side to talk to him. He didn't come back or even acknowledge me until he'd arranged something in regards to his mother.

"Axel?" I asked when he'd gotten close to me again after trying, unsuccessfully, to get his attention for a few moments. He'd started to pace so he must've been really worried. Axel paused and looked toward me but only halfway looked at me.

"What is it Rox?" he asked, sounding anxious and a little impatient.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" I asked, wanting to get his mind off of what was happening and to make him relax a little. Axel looked torn between wanting to stay and wanting to go with me until I hugged him. "Please?" I asked. Axel hugged me back after a minute then nodded.

We ended up walking for quite a while, Axel still not relaxing and still ignoring me, something I was determined to change before I ended up getting annoyed with him. He looked at me questioningly as I led him into a small one person bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"Roxas what're you doing?" Axel asked. I didn't say anything, just led him backward then pushed him down until I'd made him sit on the toilet. He watched me as I stepped back, crossing my arms and frowning deeply. "What is it?" he asked.

"I understand that you're worried and upset," I said, moving my hands to my hips, "but please don't ignore me."

"I'm sorry, Rox," Axel said, really looking like he was sorry, "I can't help it. I just… can't take my mind off of my mom, wondering if she'll be okay. She's had those tumors for quite a while now and I'm afraid that they might be too big, that they can't be removed. We only just met… and it'd be really cruel of fate to take her away from me already," he said. "Sorry, but maybe I should get back to her," he said, moving to stand until I came up to him and gripped his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"No, maybe you shouldn't. You need to relax," I said, "Worrying isn't going to get you anywhere. So… want me to take your mind off of her?" I asked, sitting on his lap and staring into his eyes. He only looked at me for a second before getting fidgety again.

"No offense, Rox, but I don't think that's possible," Axel said, smiling a little as if apologizing.

"Oh?" I asked weaving my hands into his hair just before I gripped it tightly, yanking it and forcing him toward me until we were only centimeters apart. I looked into his widened eyes briefly then pressed my lips to his, putting pressure against them when he hesitated until he relaxed his jaw. When he did, I immediately parted his lips with my tongue and slipped it into his mouth, running it along his teeth, getting his full attention, just before parting them as well and making my tongue dance along his. He moaned lightly then kissed me back with full force. It didn't take very long before I had to pull away, panting. I should've known that he'd be too good at this. Axel tried to kiss me again, but I pressed some fingers against his lips as I pulled away then stood before kissing him once more, making it so that I was taller for once and could dominate.

Dominate I did and this time, he was the one that had to pull away panting. "Wow, Rox," Axel half whispered, half purred in my ear, brushing his fingers against my cheek. He looked at me curiously when I moved away and knelt down in front of him after noticing an obvious bulge in his pants, knowing all too well what it was. "What're you doing Rox?" he asked as I hooked my fingers around his waistline and before he could stop me, was already pulling his loose pants down, as well as his boxers. I smiled, seeing that he was completely hard, knowing that what I was about to do would take this mind off of things for sure, as I spread his legs apart and gripped his base with my right hand, while my mouth took care of the rest and my left hand continued to grip his leg.

"Ho-holy sh-sh-it, Rox-as," I heard Axel grind out, moaning loudly when I started to suck and move my hand. I looked up at him curiously but not stopping, when hands wove into my hair. His face was beautifully flushed, eyes half lidded, and he gave out a long languid moan as I started to bob my head as well, remembering how he'd done this. It didn't take long before he'd started to buck his hips, thrusting into my mouth, creating a rhythm with me and moaning with each thrust until he released inside my mouth. I felt him tremble slightly as I swallowed, then I pulled away as he went limp.

Axel's forehead rested on the top of my head as he panted, trying to catch his breath. When he'd halfway gotten his breathing under control again, he looked down at me, our eyes locking, just before he kissed me.

"How was I?" I asked when he finally broke it off.

"Fantastic," he whispered. "How'd you learn how to do that?" he asked.

"I'm a pretty fast learner," I said, only partially telling him the truth. _And, unfortunately, I wasn't always just raped._

I smiled as Axel pulled up his pants, looking much calmer now. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rox," he said, smiling at me fondly. My smile widened.

"Let's continue our walk then," I said, grasping his hand.

Axel squeezed my hand back, kissing my cheek before I turned toward the door.

"Hey Rox, did you miss me paying attention to you a lot?" Axel asked, letting go of my hand then wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, before I could unlock the door so that I couldn't go anywhere. My back met with his chest as I nodded. I looked up to see him smiling. "Okay, I'll pay more attention to you then," he said.

"It wasn't just that," I admitted, pressing back against him, staring into his seas of green. "When I got taken for the second time, it scared me. More than a lot," I said. "That and meeting your mom made me realize that I could be taken away from you at any time or you could be taken from me, either by somebody else or by sickness."

"Rox…" Axel said, biting his lower lip, trying not to seem upset by the truth of the statement.

I looked forward, continuing, "Sorry if it seemed like I was demanding too much of your attention even though you're worried about your mom but…"

"No, Rox, don't apologize," Axel interrupted, "You're absolutely right."

"I want to be with you for as long as possible," I continued as if he hadn't said anything, "Because I'm absolutely certain that I'm in love with you now." I looked up, seeing that his eyes had widened. "So," I said, reaching back for my gun, pulling it out and holding it within his reach, "I'm leaving your gang. I hope you can understand." Axel buried his face in my hair, hugging me more tightly. He said something but it was too muffled to understand, something he seemed to do often. "What?" I asked.

"Will you say it again?" he asked in my ear.

"I'm quitting..?" I started looking at him confused.

Axel shook his head. "Not that part," he said.

I slipped away and turned around, seeing an unreadable look on his face. "I'm in love with you?" I asked. His face lit up like it had for his mother as they'd talked just before he pressed me against the door and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked, utterly confused, when he'd finally pulled away.

"You'd never told me that you'd fallen in love with me before," Axel said gleefully, "Just that you thought you might've."

I blinked then smiled. "Hey Axe," I said, continuing when he hummed, "I love you," I said. Axel smiled widely as I said it again and again.

--

"Axel, Roxas, where have you been?" Marluxia asked when Axel and I got off the elevator, stepping into the third floor hallway. He'd obviously been looking for us.

I didn't say anything, so Axel did. "Just went for a walk," he said convincingly. "Any new news with mom?" he asked, glancing behind Marluxia in the direction of his mother's room.

"Yes," the pink haired man said, "She just got examined again and the specialist she was referred to said that he can operate on her tomorrow," he said, a broad smile coming across his face.

"So, the tumors will be removed completely right?" Axel asked, anxiously.

"Yes," Marluxia said, "that's the way it seems anyway and, thankfully, that's the only place where she has cancer." I saw relief wash over Axel's face, just before he turned, hugging me tightly, only pulling away when Marluxia tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, there's one more thing," he said, making Axel's face fall a little, "how would you like to meet your sisters, Axel?" he asked. Axel looked down at me, seeming to be both excited and anxious before he returned his attention to Marluxia.

"I'd love to," he said, gripping my hand.

--

Axel and I followed Marluxia to Axel's mother's room, stopping only after we'd gotten inside. Aerith was sitting up and talking to two little girls that couldn't have been more than five. They must've been Axel's sisters. As soon as they saw Marluxia they ran over excitedly each hugging one of his legs, nearly making him fall over and chattering excitedly until they took notice of us, then they hid behind him. "Daddy? Who're they?" the blonde one asked poking out her head cautiously and looking at us.

"Well, Naminee," he said, resting a hand on her head, "Kairi," he said, doing the same to the other, who happened to have red hair, "The one with red hair is your brother, Axel. The other one is his friend, Roxas." The blonde looked up at Axel, timidly until he knelt down, then she went up to him, not seeming so intimidated, probably because of his height, before reaching up and running her small fingers along his tattoos then his other features, examining him.

"Nii-san," she said shyly.

"Yeah?" Axel asked.

"I like you," she said.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Axel asked, smiling.

"Because you're really pretty," She said. At that, Axel, Aerith, Marluxia and I all laughed.

"I like you too," he said when she pouted at being laughed at. He was laughing lightly still as she hugged him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," Axel said. "You're my sister, that means I'll always like you, no matter what." Naminee smiled and hugged Axel more tightly.

Axel let Naminee hug him for a long time then looked past her, seeing the other girl who looked like she wasn't going to be nearly as accepting of him. "What's wrong Kairi?" he asked, noticing that she had her hands on her hips and didn't look very happy.

"Why were you hiding from momma for so long?" she asked, making Axel's face fall just before he looked down.

"I wasn't hiding from her," he said softly, smiling up at her before Marluxia could scold her. "I was looking for her too," he said. "Thanks to Roxas," he said, looking up at me, "I found her." He looked back at her just before she took a tentative step toward him then stepped back again, looking indecisive.

"Really?" She asked, pausing to look up at her father, beaming when he nodded. I was surprised when she ran up to me instead of Axel. "Thank you, Roxy-kun," she said, giving me a big hug and huge smile before running up to Axel and giving him a hug as well, much like her sister had. I saw Axel smile just before he hugged them back.

--

After he'd been bombarded with questions from his sisters, Axel and I slipped away and went on another walk, this time in search of a place to find food.

"Hey, Axel," I said when we'd gotten outside, "Why didn't Demyx and Zexion come with you to the hospital?" I asked. Axel stopped walking, making me look at him curiously.

"Because, I took off with Demyx's phone, panicking, when you told me where you were," he said digging for something before pulling out his phone. "I can't believe that I forgot to call them back, they must be worried," he said, running a hand through his hair before dialing a number. He stepped to the side, talking to somebody for quite a while, only coming back to me when he finished talking. I waited patiently until he did.

"Who'd you talk to?" I asked.

"Zexion," Axel said. "I told him that I was fine and was with you and that we wouldn't be back for a few days."

"It's okay for you to just vanish like that?" I asked.

Axel smirked. "Yep," he said. "Where do you want to eat?"

I looked around, seeing a few different options then shrugged. "Anywhere except McDonalds," I said, shuddering as I remembered being drug to one after getting raped repeatedly for two or three days. I hadn't really liked McDonalds after that. That McDonald's-related incident tended to stick in my mind more than the one where Axel shot Vexen in the face.

"Okay," Axel said, leading me toward a different establishment.

"Do you like your sisters?" I asked, breaking the silence that'd built up between us on the way to the restaurant when we'd entered.

"Yeah," Axel said smiling. "I think we'll get along well." I smiled, remembering their first encounter, liking how Naminee reacted to Axel best.

"Are we going to stay at the hospital tonight?" I asked after reaching the counter and ordering some food.

"I was planning on it, if that's okay with you," Axel said, ordering more food and then making our order a to-go order. He got some sea-salt ice cream as an afterthought. "Marluxia said that we can stay in an empty room and use the hospital beds since the hospital isn't full."

I nodded. "Alright," I said, leaning against the counter until our order was completed. I was surprised when he handed me the ice cream. "Thanks," I said, smiling and licking it. "Why'd you make it a to-go order? And why are there two bags?" I asked.

"I wanted to bring some back for everyone," he explained as we started to head back. I nodded and we walked back while I licked my ice cream, finishing it as we reentered the hospital. We'd made our way back up to Aerith's room shortly after that.

"Hi boys, it's nice to see you," Aerith said, smiling at us as we entered. Axel greeted her as well then quickly went to her side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have cancer mom?" Axel asked while I stood nearby. This was the first time he'd gotten to speak to her since their first meeting. Aerith smiled at Axel sweetly before taking his hand.

"Because, baby, I'd just found you, and I didn't want you to worry about me," she said.

"You still should've told me as soon as possible." Axel said. "Since I found out, I can help and we can save you in time." He elaborated. Aerith looked down before nodding. "Thanks for not wanting me to worry though," he added, pausing for a few moments.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food," Axel said making her smile again.

"Thanks honey," she said, "but I shouldn't. I'm not supposed to eat until after my surgery." She paused for a minute then locked her emerald with his. "Thank you so much for everything," she said.

"Of course," Axel said, looking surprised when she hugged him, blinking before hugging her back. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said.

"Honey, you don't have to…" she said pulling back.

"I want to, mom," he said. "I'd do anything for someone I care about," he said. "Got it memorized?" He asked, making me involuntarily shiver as I remembered all he'd done for me so far.

"Who taught you how to be such a sweetheart?" she asked, smiling, "You're so polite and kind and giving..."

Axel interrupted her, laughing. "Stop it, you make me sound like a saint," he said, "I'm not a good person in the slightest," he whispered, hugging her once more before pulling away. "Sorry mom, but I've gotta go find a room for Roxas and I," he said. "Will Marluxia and the girls be back soon if I leave their food here?" He asked.

Aerith nodded. "Thanks for the visit," she said, smiling at us. "I'll see you some time tomorrow then," waving was we left.

--

Axel took our bag of food then started to head in the direction of the vacant rooms Marluxia had told him we could choose from. We ended up just going down the hall and turning the corner, ending up in room 500 then went inside, closing the door behind us. There were a lot of empty rooms in this wing, but Axel didn't want to be too far away from his mother, so we chose this room. The whole time we were looking for a room, I couldn't help but think about what he'd said to his mother.

Axel took out his sandwich, starting to eat it but stopped, looking at me curiously and swallowing as I just stood there. "What's up, Rox?" he asked.

"Why don't you think you're a saint?" I asked, making him laugh again.

"Because I'm far from one," He said, taking another bite.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, blinking.

"I burn people alive, sweetie," he said, leaning against a wall.

"But, you do that to protect people," I said.

Axel shook his head. "No, so far, I've only really protected you. Usually I have other motives." He took another bite, chewing slowly as he watched me come toward him.

"But… you like to protect people right?" I asked. Axel nodded. "Then maybe you're like a guardian Angel," I said. "They protect people and are good and kind and giving right?" Axel swallowed then smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me closer. "Right?" I asked, smiling when the nodded.

"Yeah, Rox, that's what they're like," he said, pressing his lips to my forehead, "but if anyone's an angel, it's you," he said, staring into my eyes. "Now eat your food before it gets cold, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. He was determined to make me believe that I was brilliant and beautiful? Well I was determined to make him realize how wonderful he was.

--

I was lying in one of the two hospital beds in our room in the dark. It'd been at least an hour since I'd finished eating and Axel and I had stripped down to our boxers and gone to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I didn't know if it was the unfamiliarity of the bed or the fact that Axel wasn't lying next to me that was bothering me for sure. I waited a few more minutes until I didn't think I could wait any longer then whispered his name.

"What is it, Rox?" Axel whispered back, not sounding tired at all.

"I can't sleep," I whispered back. "Will you sleep with me?" I asked.

"Okay. Turn on your light, will you?" he asked. I did then watched as he got up, making his way toward me then climbed into my bed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me on top of him, once he'd laid down.

"Comfortable?" he asked, pulling a blanket over us.

"Yeah," I said, resting my arms on top of him and settling my head on top of his chest, closing my eyes. I was already being lulled to sleep by the steady rising of his chest and beating of his heart. "Thank you, I whispered, only faintly aware that the light was being turned off and of the goodnight Axel whispered as a reply.

--

I woke up before Axel, still in the same position I'd been in last night. I looked at him, suppressing a yawn as I watched him sleep. It didn't take long before he was stirring though and his brilliant green eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he whispered, sitting up a little after I did.

"Morning," I said, giving him a big smile then, sitting up completely, locked my lips with his, kissing him as thanks for going out of his way to help me sleep last night.

"What was that for?" he asked, now fully awake.

"I'll tell you later," I said, getting off the bed and starting to put my clothes back on. "Hurry and get dressed," I said, "I want to see if Aerith's been taken from her room for surgery or not."

"Okay," he said, getting up and getting dressed as well with surprising speed. "What?" he asked as I laughed.

"So you can be fast," I teased, grabbing his hand before he could say anything and taking him with me out the door and into the hall. We reached Aerith's room just before she was about to be taken out, Marluxia at her side.

"Oh there you two are. How was your room? Which are you staying in?" Marluxia asked.

"Good, 500," Axel said. "They're going to start momentarily then?" he asked, noticing Aerith in a wheelchair and nurses behind her.

"Yes," Marluxia said. "Can I ask you two a favor?" he asked. "I was going to go down with Aerith for a while, but Naminee and Kairi are sleeping in room 518. Could you stay up here in Aerith's room, just in case they wake up?"

"Sure," I said as Axel and I both nodded. Marluxia thanked us then he and the nurses continued on their way, taking Aerith to the elevator as we watched them go. "What do you want to do now?" I asked, looking up at Axel after going into the now empty room.

"Get you to tell me why you kissed me like that," Axel said.

"What if I don't want to tell you yet?" I asked, jokingly.

"Then I'll just have to get it out of you," he said, placing his hands on my hips and leading me back as he started to work on my neck.

"A-Axel, the door's open," I said, knowing where he was going with this.

"I don't really care, do you?" he asked lowly in my ear just before pushing me down on the bed we were closest to, straddling me.

"Axel qui-"I started but promptly got cut off when he kissed me, forgetting my objections and giving in, letting him deepen the kiss. I almost kissed him back before a small voice interrupted us.

"Nii-san, why are you eating Roxy-kun's face?" Kairi asked, sounding a little scared.

"Does he taste good?" Naminee inquired.

Axel broke away, clearly embarrassed. I was too. "Uhm… yes," Axel said, looking back at them.

"Ohhh! Can I try?" Naminee asked.

"Yeah, me too," Kairi chimed in, "I wanna try too, can we please?"

"Uhm… no," Axel said, cheeks flushing a little.

"But nii-san…" Naminee and Kairi whined at the same time, making Axel's flush deepen.

"Uhh, what Axel means is," I said, deciding to step in and help him, "he's the only one allowed to or it won't work anymore, right Axel?" Axel nodded, facing me again. His cheeks now matched his hair.

"Oh, okay!" Naminee said, satisfied with my explanation, "come on Kai, let's play," she said, taking hold of Kairi's hand.

"Okay, Nam," Kairi said, starting to leave with her sister. "Have fun nii-san!" she said, waving. I didn't think that it was possible but Axel's cheeks got even darker. As soon as I was sure that Kairi and Naminee were definitely out of earshot, I let loose the laughter I'd been holding back ever since I saw how red Axel's face had become. He quickly silenced me again though by kissing me.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" I asked, looking at him amusedly.

"Nope," Axel said, laying claim to my lips again. "Besides you heard Kairi, she told me to have fun," he said, kissing me again, not stopping, even when his phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked, breathing heavily when he pulled away.

"Not a chance," he said.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Wow, I thought 3k words was long –passed the 4k point-. My chapters seem to be getting longer. Oh well, I bet you're not complaining, eh?

So… Aerith's gonna be ok. Or will she? Nah I'm not that mean.

What's this? Rox quit the gang on his own? What's he gonna do now then? I don't think Axel's gonna make sure that that's what he really wants. He's pretty glad that he's quitting. Wasn't really thinking when he offered in the first place.

Whell; there be chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed it.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	20. Chapter 20

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, really. Also for your patience, (cos of me taking forever to update) like I said: school. Eh. Well it seems like forever to me, soooo –uses current free time to write-

To everyone who wanted it, enjoy your citrus. No, not just lime, lemon too.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 20

Last chapter:

_As soon as I was sure that Kairi and Naminee were definitely out of earshot, I let loose the laughter I'd been holding back ever since I saw how red Axel's face had become. He quickly silenced me again though by kissing me._

"_Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" I asked, looking at him amusedly._

"_Nope," Axel said, laying claim to my lips again. "Besides you heard Kairi, she told me to have fun," he said, kissing me again, not stopping, even when his phone began to ring._

"_Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked, breathing heavily when he pulled away._

"_Not a chance," he said._

--

"Axel, stop it, what if someone else comes in?" I asked when he started to let his hands roam.

"You worry too much, Rox," Axel said lowly in my ear. "Relax," he said lightly, nipping it, "I won't do anything too drastic in here, I promise."

"But-"I started, protesting again, until his teeth grazed my neck and he started to bite and suck where he knew I was sensitive, making me do all I could to hold back a moan so I wouldn't draw attention, and successfully changing my main focus. He continued right on, running his tongue along the area that would bruise soon enough then quickly moved on to another spot. The entire time I couldn't help but think that even though he'd said that he wouldn't, he still seemed to be taking it too far, especially with the door being open. What if somebody else came in?

"B-but," I said again, speaking up and remembering my objections when those hands started to slide under my shirt, "We're in your mother's room, what if she comes back?"

"She just went down, Rox," Axel pointed out.

"What about Marluxia? What if he comes back? What about your sisters?" I asked. Axel stopped, pushing away a little but still hovering above me.

"Are you scared that we'll get caught?" he asked, smiling a little when I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was. "You are," he said when I remained silent then bending toward me again. I flushed a little.

"Just by people I know… and by people that I want to make a good impression on," I said, looking into those emeralds of his, hoping he'd understand. Axel didn't say anything, just sat up and got off, then left me. I stared at him confused, wondering if I'd upset him when he distanced himself from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Axel merely glanced back briefly before going through the door. "Axel?" I called after him, getting up as well, panicking a little, when he didn't come back or reply. I really hoped that I hadn't made him mad.

When I got out into the hall, I became even more confused because Axel had just started to shut the door to Naminee and Kairi's room after thanking them and smiling. "What are you doing?" I asked, voice giving away how confused I was, and coming up to him.

"Ahh good; you followed me," he said closing their door then facing me just before pressing me back against the wall and gripping my upper neck. He surprised me by pulling me up into a fierce kiss. I resisted for a moment, trying to push away because of where we were but eventually gave in and allowed him to become my entire world as I forgot everything else. Just he and I; that's all I thought about even after he'd pulled away.

"Want to continue?" he asked smoothly, when he'd pulled away, his breath ghosting across my lips. There was barely any space in between us.

"What about your sisters?" I asked, only halfway thinking about my previous concerns as he licked my lips.

It was hard to concentrate when I still felt the lingering sensation of his lips pressed against mine and my heart wouldn't stop racing. That and my body felt as if it were burning.

"They promised to say in their room until either Marluxia or I come back." He said deliberately slowly, allowing his breath to ghost across my lips again. "So, how about it?" he asked coolly as I felt my heart continue to pound. "It's completely up to you," he said.

He seemed to be much less afraid of touching me now, but was still letting me decide what I wanted as he always did. Even so, the action never ceased to amaze me. But it seemed that just because he was going to let me decide, it didn't mean that he wasn't willing to persuade me a little, at least that's what I figured he was doing when his tongue darted out then traced along my jaw line and made its way to my ear. "I… _haahhah_," I barely managed to say, arching by back inward, as said tongue began to explore my ear, licking the inner shell, making me moan and consequently making my face burn even more.

"You what?" he asked softly acting as if he hadn't noticed, making me tremor and my blush darken as the words were whispered into my ear just before he went back to it.

"_Y-yes,"_ I choked out, feeling needy, as he kept it up. Axel paused to smile. I could feel it form against my ear. _"But not in the hall,"_ I whispered.

Axel laughed lightly. "Fair enough," he whispered back, catching my lips again. "Though I wasn't planning on the hall," he said moving away, "what kind of big brother would I be if I did something like that more or less right in front of my little sisters?" he asked, as he glanced at the door behind me. My eyes widened and I really hoped that they hadn't heard anything. Axel didn't seem to notice, just kissed me briefly, then gripping my hand, led me to the room we'd been in last night.

--

This time I didn't care as I was pressed down on to the bed and straddled because Axel had made sure to close, and put a chair in front of, the door after we'd entered so I'd relax.

"Why didn't you care about the door being open in your mother's room?" I asked before he could do anything.

"Because I like taking risks," Axel said, halfway smirking, before pressing his lips to mine then biting my lower lip teasingly. "Sorry if leaving the door open upset you," he whispered, lips brushing against mine as he talked. I didn't say anything, just worked my hands into his hair and kissed him back.

"It didn't upset me," I said when he pulled away and locked his emerald with my sapphire. "I just didn't want to get caught… again." Axel laughed lightly.

"Hey, Rox?" he asked, smiling when I gasped as he slid his hands under my shirt then raised it.

"Y-yeah?" I asked when he looked down at me expectantly.

"Why did you kiss me like you did before?" He asked just before bending down and running his tongue around and along one of my nipples, hardening it.

"Gah-ha, A-axel..." I whimpered, gripping his hair as he started to bite and suck.

"Hmm?" He asked, switching to the other, making me moan his name.

"I-I wanted t-to thank you for helping me_, ahh_, s-sleep," I said, panting.

"Oh?" Axel asked, seeing me nod. "You're welcome," he said, raising me up a little and taking off my shirt, then his own. I shivered as his long fingers ran down my sides to my hips and he pressed a feather soft kiss to my shoulder. Axel paused for a moment before running his fingers along my pants line.

"…Can I?" he asked, pausing at the button. I took a few deep breaths, getting my thoughts back together, or trying to at least. I had a good idea as to how far he wanted to go and despite the fact that I knew Axel had probably wanted to, we hadn't really done anything like that since the shower incident. He hadn't even tried to touch me there. Had he been holding back for me?

"Yes," I whispered after a moment, nodding and giving my consent. Axel's smile came back just before he shifted, getting off my legs. His hand quickly returned to my pants and he stared to unbutton and unzip them. But, instead of taking them off like I thought he was going to, he merely slipped his hand past them, as well as my boxers, and started to gently stroke me. I let out a cry of pleasure, when he started to pump my erection and latched on to one of my nipples again. I gasped out his name a few times, trying to get his attention, until he looked up at me.

"A-Axel," I said, pushing his face away and trying to get my breathing under control. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?" I asked, running my hand down his neck and along his bare back. It didn't seem fair that I wasn't doing anything for him. I was surprised when he smirked at me.

"Yeah," he said, "raise your hips for me." I did and he moved his hands to my waist once again, gripping my pants and pulling them down, past my knees, taking off the rest of my clothes. I heard a dull thud as they hit the floor.

I stared up at him, feeling nervousness grow in the pit of my stomach for the first time in a while as I lay before him, completely exposed. Axel seemed to notice so he bent down, touching my cheek tenderly, just before he kissed me. It was slow, sweet, and calmed me considerably. He only pulled away, looking down, when I started to undo his pants. Soon after, he let me pull them down.

I locked my sapphire with his emerald for just a moment then surprised him by pushing him off then flipping him onto his back as I sat up. "Rox?" Axel questioned in the few seconds he had to wonder what I was going to do before I positioned myself and took him into my mouth, much like I had yesterday. I got the same reaction as I had when I began to suck.

Axel let out a few strung out moans, but before I could make him climax, he gripped my hair and pulled me away, shaking his head and taking few deep breaths. "N-no Rox, I don't want to come yet," he chided, reversing our positions once more, so that he was on top, and going back to what he'd been doing as if I hadn't interrupted him.

It didn't take long before I was moaning his name again, but this time he didn't stop no matter how many times I called out his name. It's not like I'd wanted him to though.

Axel latched his mouth to mine again, and meeting no resistance, parted my lips and teeth with his tongue with ease, letting it intermingle with mine. Heart pounding wildly as he pushed his tongue further inside and his warm skin pressed against mine, I kissed him back. He pulled back slightly, biting and sucking my lower lip. I did the same, just before he delved back into my mouth.

I pouted up at him when he pulled away, making a ghost of a smile play across his lips as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly. Then, he spread my legs, pushing them forward and instructing me to hold them. As soon as I did, his right hand positioned itself at my entrance, a finger slowly running across it, just before slipping inside. I moaned, looking up at him through half lidded eyes as the second one slipped inside and they thrusted in and out a few times, finding my spot. Slowly and carefully, he slipped the third inside, waiting until I was used to the feeling before moving again.

When he seemed satisfied that I'd been prepared well enough, he pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself. I raised my legs a little higher, spreading them a little more when he did. It seemed to make it easier for him and he pushed inside me with ease, but at the same time, got a pained gasp from me.

"Sorry, Rox," Axel whispered, pressing his lips to mine. He continued when I nodded, raising my hips and started to thrust in and out slowly at first then gradually faster.

Axel thrusted faster and faster, increasing the heat between us, then pulled me up into a sitting position and holding me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him as well, gripping him tightly and moving with him. I forgot about everything else as he continually hit that spot, and let out a loud moan as he started to pump my erection again just before he came inside. He slowed his thrusts after that, but continued to pump until I came as well. I fell back against the bed, gasping as Axel pulled out.

He stared at me as I looked up at him, cheeks burning and eyes half lidded breathing heavily. I moved to sit up after a moment then blushed furiously as his essence trickled out. He blushed as well, becoming rigid again by the sight. He looked as if he were uncertain if he should stay and like he was just about to leave me, so I called out his name lightly.

"Once more?" I asked, sitting up and fingering his erection. He shivered as I touched him.

"You're sure you want that?" Axel asked. I nodded, so he kissed me.

--

The entire bed shook from our passion as it had last time. Unlike last time though, Axel didn't bother preparing me. It wasn't necessary because of what we'd just finished doing.

I let out loud, uncontrolled moans as I gripped Axel's upper back more tightly, digging my nails in, faintly surprised that I hadn't drawn blood yet until he pressed his lips to mine. He didn't let them part even as he continued to thrust into me.

"Don't get me wrong, Rox," he whispered in my ear, still thrusting, after he'd broken off because he'd needed to breathe, "I love hearing every single sound you make, but you've gotta be quieter, sweetie, otherwise I'm afraid that you might draw attention, even in this secluded area. You don't want that, remember?"

I felt my face flush deeply. "I'm s-sorry I_, ahh ha,_ can't help-p it," I barely managed to whisper back, starting to moan again as he pumped my erection faster, until he cut me off by kissing me again. He kept his lips locked to mine until he emptied inside me, shortly after I'd come. Then we both collapsed.

Axel lay on top of me for a few moments, recovering, then reached over to the side table, taking a Kleenex, and cleaned me, and then himself, off, being careful of where he looked.

--

"Thanks Roxas," Axel said seriously when he'd finished, lying back down this time next to me.

"For what?" I asked, looking over at him.

"For letting me into your life… for… being my love, even though you could be with someone so much better than me if you wanted to be." I shook my head at him, scoffing slightly.

"For me," I said, running my fingers along the tattoos under his eyes lightly, "there will never be anyone better than you, so don't even think that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Axe."

"Rox…" Axel said, staring slightly.

"Why can't you just see how wonderful you are?" I asked, locking my eyes with his for a moment then allowing him to pull me closer to himself.

"Because, I'm not," he said.

"Oh but you really are," I whispered back. "You saved your mother's life and I can tell that you treat the members of your gang fairly. They all seem to respect you. Then, for me; you saved me from that sicko, Vexen, saved me from my dad, took care of Luxord, and buried my mother.

You're always considerate of how I feel and whenever I need you, you're there for me. Perhaps I should be thanking you, not the other way around," I said, thinking about it more. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel gave me a slight squeeze. "You're welcome, Rox," he said then laid in silence, just holding me.

--

A short time later we got dressed and were heading back to Naminee and Kairi's room. Axel opened the door when we got there, immediately getting excited looks from sisters. Naminee ended up running to Axel, hugging him, while Kairi ran up to me, hugging me.

"Nii-san! We missed you," Naminee said, squeezing him more tightly.

"Did you and Roxy-kun have fun together while you were away?" Kairi asked, peering up at him. I tried my hardest not to blush, while Axel maintained a cool exterior.

"We always do," he said, smiling at her sweetly. "So what did you two do while we were away?" he asked.

Naminee and Kairi excitedly led us over to where they had been, showing us some pictures that they'd drawn. Naminee had drawn an amazingly good picture of Axel, considering her age, while Kairi had drawn a picture of me. It was almost as good as Naminee's.

"Wow," I whispered, looking at the drawings but jumped, startled when I heard laughter.

"I see my little art prodigies are at it again," came Marluxia's voice. He'd come into the room while we'd been distracted. "Axel, Roxas, can I see you for a moment in the hall?" he asked when Naminee and Kairi had gone back to their drawings.

"Sure," Axel said, taking my hand and following him.

"How did Naminee and Kairi become so good at drawing?" I asked, still amazed when we'd gotten out into the hall.

"They probably picked it up from Aerith. She's quite the artist," Marluxia said, smiling. "Now; as to why I asked you to come out here," he said. "I wanted to thank you, Axel, for helping us. Please don't be a stranger in the future? I'm sure Aerith would love to see you. You too, Roxas," he added.

"She's alright then?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Marluxia said, glancing at his watch. "She should be coming up here any moment now. Sorry for making you stay in Aerith's room for a few hours," he said apologetically.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that since technically we hadn't been… but thankfully, didn't have to say anything because Aerith came into view. She was in her wheelchair again and smiled at us weakly as she went by, pushed by some nurses.

Axel looked excited to see her and, still gripping my hand, went into her room shortly after she did. Marluxia, on the other hand, went into Naminee and Kairi's room so that Axel could spend some time with Aerith. We watched as she got situated but stayed out of the way until the nurses left.

"Hi, mom," Axel said, sitting next to her and gripping her hand.

"Hi, baby," she said. She looked tired and still sounded hoarse, but not as hoarse as she had.

"You look tired," Axel said, concernedly.

"I'm alright," she said, smiling up at Axel. "Just tired; the anesthetic wore off about ten minutes ago and I just woke up," she explained. Axel seemed to relax a little when she said that. "So, what will you two do after you leave the hospital?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Axel smiled. "Probably let my friends in my gang know that we're alright," he said, "I only got the chance to talk to two people.

"What does Roxas do in his free time? He isn't part of your gang is he?" She asked eyes wide and sounding a little concerned. I glanced at Axel and he glanced at me. I hadn't really thought about what I'd be doing in my free time since I'd quit the gang.

"Oh, no, Roxas honey," she said, noticing the look that Axel and I'd shared, straining her voice a little and making me look at her, "Don't be in a gang or any gangs, please, _please_." It nearly broke my heart when I saw tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want anything like what happened to my Reno to happen to you, sweetie," she said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"Don't worry," I said, smiling at her reassuringly, "I quit, and I promise that I won't join another." She looked relieved at that, then scolded Axel for letting me join until I stopped her, telling her it was my fault, not his.

"What will you do now then?" She asked.

"I… don't know," I said. "I don't want to go to school," I said, glancing at Axel. He knew that I hadn't even started. What if I was really far behind? "Maybe I should get a job to occupy my free time?" I offered, even though I didn't like the idea of being around a lot of strangers.

Axel shook his head. "No, Rox," he said, "I don't want you to go out without someone I trust close by you." I knew exactly why, so I didn't argue.

"What should I do then?" I asked, looking at him. He knew that I'd be bored to death if I was stuck at his house all the time.

"Why don't you come to my house after I get out of the hospital?" Aerith suggested. "The girls will be starting preschool this year so I'll be lonely during the day. Besides, Marly could use some help in his shop next door," she said, "He'd even pay you, I'm sure."

"What does Marluxia do?" Axel asked.

"He's a florist," Aerith said, smiling. Axel smiled back.

"Alright, I'm fine with that," he said, "if it's what Roxas wants."

"I'd love to," I said, brightening. I'd never gotten to know what having a mother was truly like since mine was taken from me at an early age. Maybe, hopefully, Aerith would be like one for me. Besides I was sure I'd have fun helping Marluxia, even though I wasn't certain of what a florist was.

--

That night, Axel and I went home after promising to come back and visit Aerith every day until she was released.

"Hey, Rox," Axel said, gripping my hand as we walked to his house.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Thanks for helping me find my mom and for staying at the hospital with me," he said.

"Of course," I said smiling and quickening my pace as Axel's house came into view. Axel laughed as I drug him along.

We ran up to his house, Axel still laughing even as he unlocked the door. As soon as we stepped inside though he stopped as we were greeted by two very concerned friends who'd immediately noticed our arrival.

"Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed, running up to me and hugging me. I gasped as he squeezed me tightly. "Roxas, I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried about you when you said you were kidnapped!" He paused making me look at him. "I don't care if Axel isn't making you," he said, "you are quitting the gang whether you want to or not. I'm taking action as your friend and stepping in… and I don't care if you get mad at me."

"Dem…" Axel said.

"You'll get over it because you'll realize with time that it was the right choice…" Demyx continued.

"Dem," Axel said louder, making the blonde jump and look at him. "Rox quit on his own, yesterday," he said, holding up my gun so he could see it.

"Really?" he asked. He hugged me again when I nodded, speechless.

"Where were you two," Zexion asked. He'd been standing close by.

"A hospital," Axel explained, continuing when he got concerned looks. "It seems that my mother got remarried and her new husband kidnapped Roxas in a desperate attempt to find me when she got cancer."

Both Zexion's and Demyx's eyes widened at the statement. "So you finally found her?" Zexion asked.

"Is she ok? Will the cancer kill her?" Demyx asked, finally letting me go.

"No, it won't kill her," Axel said. "She had surgery earlier today and it seems that she'll be just fine," he said, smiling and digging in his pockets for something, finally pulling out Demyx's phone. "Sorry about taking your phone, Dem," Axel said as the blonde took it.

"Rox and I will be visiting her every day until she's released," he continued, "so you two know where we'll be." Demyx and Zexion nodded, processing what Axel'd said. "Nobody's angry with me for vanishing, right?" Axel asked.

"Xaldin is," Zexion said, "but he's more concerned than angry." Axel nodded, pulling out his own phone and flipping it open.

"Ahh," he said. "I see he called a few times. That must be who called yesterday."

"Why didn't you answer if you heard your phone ring?" Demyx asked.

"I was busy doing something important," he said smiling as I tried not to blush.

--

When Axel and I finally managed to slip away, we went to his room. I immediately took off my shoes then sat down on the bed, liking it much better than the hospital beds already. Axel locked his door then joined me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Because you like privacy," Axel said smiling. I felt a light blush dust my cheeks just before I looked away, thinking of the hospital. "Are you hungry?" Axel asked. We hadn't eaten anything since lunch. I shook my head.

"Just kind of tired," I said.

"Me too, I think I'm going to go to bed. Want to join me?" Axel asked starting to undress. I nodded, getting up and stripping down to my boxers. I was surprised when I looked back at Axel, seeing that he'd beaten me and was already under the covers. He laughed at my look of surprise. "Why so shocked?" he asked. I shrugged, getting under the covers too and settling down next to him.

"Usually you're slow," I said as he turned off the light. I heard him laugh lightly just before arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

I inhaled his scent as my chest met his, skin pressing against skin. Warm and comforting as always. He still smelled the same; kind of like burning leaves. It was nice.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. "What are you thinking about?" Axel asked.

"You," I whispered back. "You smell like burning leaves."

"I have a scent?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, inhaling deeply, "It's nice." There was a moment of silence then I spoke. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How lucky I was to find you," he whispered. "I love you Rox." I smiled as he rested his chin on top of my head and let my forehead rest against his chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back, unsure of if he heard me or not.

"Good night, Rox," Axel whispered. I could've sworn that he sounded happier.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: 73n5HI, special thanks for the lovely review and for the pm(s), which helped me to get this done faster. I hope you liked it!

I made it a little longer than the last as an apology for being slow. Oh and yes, Axel heard that "I love you too" at the end.

Sooo… What'll happen next? Guess you'll find out next time.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	21. Chapter 21

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last time! I am sorry for being slower… I can't really help it. I do hope that you like the chapter;

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 21

Last chapter:

_I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling myself closer to him. "What are you thinking about?" Axel asked._

"_You," I whispered back. "You smell like burning leaves."_

"_I have a scent?" Axel asked._

"_Yeah," I whispered, inhaling deeply, "It's nice." There was a moment of silence then I spoke. "What are you thinking about?" I asked._

"_How lucky I was to find you," he whispered. "I love you Rox." I smiled as he rested his chin on top of my head and let my forehead rest against his chest._

"_I love you too," I whispered back, unsure of if he heard me or not._

"_Good night, Rox," Axel whispered. I could've sworn that he sounded happier._

--

Axel and I visited his mother every single day for as long as possible until she was released from the hospital. Sometimes I would visit with Aerith and Axel, but on other days, I just let them talk while I paid attention to Naminee and Kairi. They both seemed to love me for some reason and even gave me lessons on how to draw one day. They seemed pleased when I made progress in a short amount of time but were still better than me, in my opinion. I didn't mind being around them so much, giving Axel some much needed time with his mother, but it made me feel a little guilty when Axel would halfway pout because they'd pay more attention to me than him when we were both in the same room as them. He seemed to be very happy with the fact that they, as well as the rest of his family, liked me so well though.

On other days, other people would come with us to visit her. Demyx and Zexion came at least two times a week, curious about the woman whom Axel had been searching for, for most of his life. Aerith and Marluxia accepted them right away, but Naminee and Kairi wouldn't go near them until Demyx brought his sitar and played for them one day. After that, they seemed to like them almost as much as me.

Two days before Aerith was released, Xaldin came to see her as well. Aerith, who seemed to be accepting of everyone in Axel's life, talked to him with ease for hours. Axel's sisters, though, were even more reluctant toward him than they had been with Demyx and Zexion. They seemed to be intimidated by tough looking, or very tall people. Unfortunately, Xaldin was both. They might've been afraid of his facial hair too since no one that they really knew had any. So, they stayed close to Marluxia and I until Xaldin surprised everyone by playing a harmonica for Aerith, who'd mentioned that she loved them. Not even Axel had known that he had one or knew how to play. No one had really thought him the type to play one.

After that he let the girls, who'd stopped being so afraid of him, play it, and though they didn't have much luck with playing, they still loved it. Xaldin came back the next day with two more harmonicas- one for each of them. They were absolutely delighted.

Aerith was released only after recovering and having extra tests run on her, just in case. Axel hadn't wanted to lose her like he'd lost Reno, so he did everything in his power to make sure that Aerith had absolutely nothing else wrong with her. Thankfully, she didn't. I'm sure that it would have killed Axel if something else was wrong with her and he couldn't save her.

He and I always tried to go home right before it got dark. Axel, it seemed, had several different methods of transportation and had liked to take me to and from the hospital on his motorcycle ever since he had on the very first day. On that first day, he'd asked me if I'd wanted to since the weather was still nice enough to allow us to travel that way. I was reluctant at first but, after a little convincing, he got me to try it, and when I did, I clung to him the entire time, burying my face into his red spikes, terrified. On the way home, I was more at ease though so he took a longer route so he could go faster and I started to love riding on one. Going at that speed almost made me feel as if we were flying.

Nearly every day after that, that had been our mode of transportation. Tonight and the night before were exceptions though, since Xaldin had come along and had wanted to drive us. I ended up falling asleep on the way home and when I awoke I was, as I was currently, lying in Axel's arms as he slept. He seemed to like to hold me like he was now before falling asleep. I didn't mind in the slightest. It made me feel safe and was comforting and it seemed that in his presence, with his body pressed against mine, I fell asleep more easily.

Tonight seemed to be yet another exception though. It was probably due to excitement because in the morning, I was supposed to go to Aerith's house to keep her company and to help Marluxia. I was mostly excited that I'd get to leave the house for reasons other than going to a hospital. So far, I'd seemed to spend most of my time, since being rescued from my dad, at one or another and or at Axel's house. A change would be nice and I was looking forward to it.

Pressing myself against Axel's chest, I willed myself to sleep, really hoping that I would soon. It was already really late and it wouldn't be good if I was tired tomorrow. Unfortunately, the more I tried to sleep, the more awake I became and I ended up thinking about tomorrow for hours longer.

--

"Rox-as," I faintly heard. I groaned as my name was called for a second time and buried myself under the covers. Staying up so late had definitely not been a good idea_. "Roxas," _The voice came again, this time its owner was gently shaking me.

"What?" I halfway whined, wanting to sleep more, eyes still closed.

"_Wake, up, or we'll be late,"_ the voice came again. I partially lowered the covers, looking up at Axel drowsily. He beamed at me. "Morning, love," he said, "I made you breakfast." I groaned again, trying to hide under the covers once more, but wasn't fast enough and he gripped the sheets, pulling them down to my chest, despite my protests.

I scoffed at him for waking me up, as he grinned. It didn't really register in my mind, being in only in a halfway awakened state, that he was bending toward me until lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened as something warm and wet parted my lips, slowly running across my teeth before parting them as well, making my heart begin to race. His tongue just brushed against mine and, though faint as it was, it still sent jolts up my spine. Then, he pulled away, lips just above mine.

"Time to get up," he whispered, lips brushing against mine before he sat up more, his emerald locking with my sapphire. He smiled again after that. "If you hurry," he said, "I'll take you to the flower shop on my motorcycle."

I opened my mouth to say something, now fully awake, but before I could, he pulled away completely, getting up and going to the door. He looked back at me as he leaned against the doorframe, smiling again. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room," he said just before slipping through the door.

--

I hurried and got ready as Axel had asked. It wasn't until I was getting dressed though, that I saw food sitting on the end of the bed. I smiled, remembering how Axel had said that he'd made breakfast for me. My smile widened when I saw that part of it was toast with strawberry jam. It'd become a favorite of mine. I took a moment and ate what he'd made me.

When I'd nearly finished, I opened the bedroom door before peering out, still munching on the toast. Axel was alone, surprisingly, not surrounded by Xaldin, Demyx or Zexion for once.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around.

"Not sure about Xaldin," Axel said, motioning for me to sit, "but Demyx and Zexion went out last night and haven't come back yet," he said.

I nodded, still eating as I sat next to him. I offered him some toast, but he declined, saying it was mine. "Thanks for making me food," I said gratefully, gripping his hand.

"Of course, Rox," he said, squeezing my hand. He watched something on TV as I continued to eat only looking at me again when I rested my head against his arm after finishing. "Don't fall asleep, again, Rox," Axel said teasingly, "Otherwise you might just have to spend the day with me instead of with Marluxia and Aerith."

I smiled at that. "I wouldn't mind," I said, looking up at him.

Axel halfway smirked. "Wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Nope," I said back.

"But aren't you bored? Tired of hanging out here?" he asked.

"Not when I'm with you," I replied. "I'd be happy just being by your side every day. You're too busy leading your gang for that though," I added, frowning a little.

"Sorry," Axel replied, mirroring my look.

"It's okay," I said kissing his cheek lightly, hoping to cheer him up, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling up at him, "now, should we get going?" I asked, "I don't want to be late."

"We could, but we don't have to just yet," Axel said grinning then gripping my neck, inched his face toward mine.

"Axel…" I said warningly, knowing that we needed to get going.

"Yeah?" he asked brushing his lips against mine, making me falter.

"We don't have time to mess around," I said, trying to push him away.

"Mom won't care if we're a little late," he said, moving to my ear, "She loves you, remember?" he whispered.

"But, I care if we're la-_aah,"_ I started, stopping mid word when his tongue traced the inner shell of my ear.

"Then I'll speed," he whispered, lips brushing against the spot where his tongue had been. He seemed to take me no longer trying to push him away as a sign that I had no further objections and moved back to his previous position.

"Won't you get in trouble for speeding?" I asked, stopping him for a second. Once that second was over, he locked his lips with mine.

"I like risks, remember?" Axel asked, lips barely centimeters away from mine.

"But…" I started again, stopping when he captured my lips for a second time, gripping my neck more tightly.

"I'm going to keep kissing you until you stop protesting and kiss me back," Axel whispered, grinning again then pushing me down onto the cushions before pressing his lips to mine for a third time, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I called his name, breathing heavily when he pulled away. All I got as a response were his warm, soft lips pressed to mine once more. This time, I gave in and gripping his shoulders as my eyes fluttered shut, kissed him back. I let him deepen the kiss, shuddering when he did. He seemed to like that and delved in deeper, making me moan into his mouth. Axel kept it up until I pushed him away because I'd needed to breathe. I was more than ready to let him kiss me again but he didn't, just stared slightly at something behind me. A little confused, I followed his gaze until my eyes met with Xaldin who looked like he'd accidentally stumbled across us while he'd been brushing his teeth. Now he was just standing there, toothbrush in his mouth eyes a little wide, possibly afraid of what Axel's reaction might be since he'd been caught watching us or possibly just unable to look away.

Axel smirked slightly at the raven-hair's expression. "Good morning Xaldin, I see that you spent the night." Xaldin nodded dumbly. "Sorry for distracting you," Axel said before returning his attention to me. I stared up at the red-head, my sapphire locking with his emerald, knowing that my cheeks were a light shade of pink. He smiled down at me when I looked at him uncertainly, just before kissing me one more time. I made sure that it was brief though.

"I kissed you back, now it's time to go," I said, pushing him away, knowing that we really would be late if I didn't stop him. Axel laughed at that.

"Fair enough," he whispered, "Those were my terms after all, weren't they?" he asked, getting off when I nodded then helping me up. Xaldin must've slipped away when Axel'd kissed me again but had reemerged from the bathroom, toothbrush gone, by the time I'd sat up.

"Sorry for intruding…" Xaldin said, looking downward as if he were a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Xaldin," Axel said gripping my hand. "I would've probably made Roxas late if you hadn't," He said, smiling at me mischievously. I felt my eyes widen as he led me to the door and Xaldin laughed, seeming to be much more at ease.

--

Axel parked in the driveway to Marluxia and Aerith's house. We'd arrived five minutes early, much to my surprise. I'd thought that we would've been late for sure, even with Axel's speeding.

I took off my helmet and pouted at him when he'd turned off the engine and had looked back at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking off his own helmet.

"You would've let me be late. Even though I said that I didn't want to be and," I started, stopping when the red-head smiled.

"I was just kidding," he said. "I didn't want Xaldin to think that I was angry with him. I had every intention of getting you here on time, I promise."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said brushing my bangs out of my eyes before getting off of the motorcycle then took my hand, helping me do the same and leading me toward the house. "Alright, Rox," Axel said when we reached the front door, "I'll come back around at a quarter to six," he said. "Mom wanted us to eat with them, okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding.

"If you need me before that, call any time. I will always answer for you," he said. I slipped an arm around his waist, halfway hugging him to show thanks.

"Of course," I said, smiling up at him just before he knocked. Aerith answered the door a few moments later, beaming when she saw us.

"Axel, Roxas, come in," she said, voice bright and beautiful. It seemed to be completely better now.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay," Axel said after stepping inside.

"That's okay honey," Aerith said, "you've already taken so much time for me." Axel hugged her briefly, thanking her for understanding, before kissing my forehead then pulling away.

"I'll see you two later then," he said waving as he slipped through the door. He smiled at me as I said goodbye, then Aerith and I watched him go.

"Would you like to help Marluxia right away, or do you want to spend some time with me, Roxas, honey?" Aerith asked, shutting the door when Axel'd disappeared from view.

"With you, if that's alright," I said, smiling at her.

"Of course it is honey," she said smiling back. "Let me show you around," she said, proceeding to give me a tour of her home and then the adjoining flower shop. I enjoyed seeing everything but liked the flowers and other various plants best.

"So, Roxas," Aerith said pausing in the greenhouse, "tell me about yourself."

"Uhm… there isn't much to tell," I said. There really wasn't.

"Oh? Well there must be something worth sharing," she said, smiling at me.

"Uh… no not really," I said, really wanting to change the subject and looking away, making her pause for a moment.

"Hmmmm… why don't you tell me how you and Axel met?" She asked, smile widening, "That's probably interesting."

I looked away biting my lower lip as memories of my life before I met Axel came rushing to my mind, and tried very hard not to get upset.

"Roxas?" Aerith asked reaching for me when I didn't respond. I took a step back, not wanting to be touched at the moment. I didn't know what I'd do if I was. I'd thought about Vexen for the first time in quite a while and I wasn't reacting well to it.

"Can I… can I tell you another time?" I asked, still not looking at her.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" she asked as I backed away when she approached me again.

"Nothing," I said. Aerith didn't seem convinced, since I was sure I was acting strangely, and looked like she wanted to press but didn't because Marluxia opened the door to the green house, joining us, before she could.

"Good morning you two, I dropped the girls off at preschool," Marluxia said smiling. "Are you ready for me to teach you what you need to know so that you can help me, Roxas?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, smiling to hide how I was feeling. "Yeah," I said.

"Great," Marluxia said, looking happy. "If Aerith will excuse us, I'll show you what the different flowers are and how to take care of them." Aerith watched me for a moment longer then nodded.

"See you around lunch time, boys," she said, smiling the brilliant smile she and Axel shared for Marluxia just before leaving.

--

Marluxia, who had been happy just because I was there to help him, was even happier because, though I was still upset, I caught on fairly quickly. He'd shown me a wide variety of flowers- roses, daisies, carnations, and my newly discovered favorite, chrysanthemums, then the other items in the store. After that, he showed me various arrangements for different events, allowing me to even try arranging a few until we stopped for lunch.

After eating, Aerith insisted that I spend some more time with her, which I did with a little reluctance, afraid that she'd question me about my past more.

"Do you know how to cook, honey?" Aerith asked when we were alone. I shook my head, a little surprised that she'd asked that. "Want to learn and make dinner with me later?" she asked, smiling when I nodded. After that, talking became easier for me again and we picked up a conversation about the flower shop when I asked how it'd been started. Apparently, Marluxia's father and his father had been florists as well. The question of, did Aerith want to know more about my past kept nagging at me though until I finally had to ask.

"Are you still wondering about my past? How I met Axel?" I asked when we'd sat down at the table.

"Of course, sweetie," she said, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just a bit concerned when you acted the way you did when I asked," she said pausing for a moment. "You know I wouldn't think any less of you if you did drugs or something bad in the past, right?" she added. She seemed to have been thinking of possible reasons for my behavior.

I sighed audibly. "It wasn't me that did drugs, it was my father," I said quietly. I looked up, locking my eyes with hers. "You're a wonderful person and I trust you," I said, continuing when she looked at me curiously, "so I'll tell you about my past because… because you want to know… and I trust you." I said, pausing for a moment, wondering where to start.

"Okay, honey, if you're sure," she said. She'd sounded a lot like Axel just then- something that'd made me smile and nod.

"My parents, I assume, never had a very happy marriage," I began. "My dad got addicted to drugs shortly after or before I was born. I'm not sure which, and then he became paranoid and abusive after that," I said seeing that I had Aerith's full attention. "When I was six," I continued, "my mother and I tried to leave him. He killed her right in front of me as retribution," I said pausing when she gasped.

"Oh, Roxas, I'm so sorry, honey," she said, stopping when I shook my head.

"There's more…" I said, making her eyes widen slightly before she nodded and told me to continue. "After he killed her, I wasn't allowed to leave the house," I said, absentmindedly running my fingers along the table top, "So, I taught myself how to read and write and read my mother's books a lot. I didn't really have anything else to do for the next six years," I said.

"Six years? But you're not twelve-"Aerith started.

"- I'm sixteen, I know," I said interrupting her.

"My dad would take me outside every year on my birthday, said it was a present or something. That's how I figured out when it was, otherwise, I was locked inside," I said, "I even had bars on my windows."

Aerith shook her head at the last part. "When is your birthday, Roxas?" she asked.

"January thirteenth," I said.

"That's not too far away," Aerith said, "Only a month," she said, sounding a little excited. "It's even supposed to get cold enough to snow, a rarity here in Hallow Bastion." Her enthusiasm died down when I merely shrugged. "Why aren't you excited, honey?" She asked.

"I look at my birthday as more of a reminder. Not a good one," I said.

"Why?" Aerith asked.

"Because… on my twelfth birthday, I met Vexen as well," I said, stilling my hand when she covered her mouth at the mention of the man who had killed her son. Aerith took my hand after a moment, squeezing it lightly as if telling me that it was okay to go on, so I did. "My dad had gone to him for the first time to get drugs, which he was way past addicted to. How he even remembered my birthday every year is beyond me," I said.

"Vexen… seemed to take an interest in me from the very first moment he saw me. I remember him taking my dad to the side… talking to him… then giving him something. I was left alone with him after that, very confused. Dad had never left me alone in the outside world before so I had the feeling that something was wrong right away," I said, having to stop as I remembered that day and felt the sting of oncoming tears.

"…what happened honey?" Aerith asked, gripping my hand more tightly.

"Vexen… uhm.. he took me with him to a secluded bedroom and… he… he raped me," I said, looking down as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh my God, honey," Aerith said, "I had no idea…" moving closer to me and hugging me tightly as more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"For the next three and a half years," I continued, feeling strangely numb as fresh tears streamed down my face, "My dad traded me for drugs. Thankfully… I don't remember most of it since he put me on something because I made a horrible scene every time he took me out of the house after that encounter with Vexen. I didn't really want to go outside after that… but dad made me and each time, I got raped. I'm pretty sure that it was Vexen who raped me the most." I said pausing for a moment as Aerith ran her fingers through my hair. "One day, after those three and a half years… Vexen decided that he didn't like sharing me with others, since dad did business with his rivals," I continued. "He also didn't seem to like the fact that I was unconscious as he raped me, so he made a deal with my dad so he could keep me, so that he could make sure that I remembered everything he did to me." I said, shaking a little. "Once he did… he got very… possessive of me and the first time Axel and I were even in the same building, I wasn't even allowed to look at him."

"How did you two meet then?" Aerith asked softly, crying herself.

I explained how I got Vexen to let me go to the bathroom if Xaldin, who at the time I thought was working for Vexen but really was working Axel, went with me. Then how Axel came into the bathroom and I'd been absolutely terrified of him and also explained how he'd saved me after our second meeting and had taken me with him.

"Axel isn't making you be with him, is he honey?" Aerith asked, gripping me more tightly. "You can tell me if he is," she said.

"No," I said, wiping my eyes. "Axel's been great to me, actually. He's never forced me do anything I didn't want to do and he's always there for me." Aerith smiled as I paused. "When we met for the second time, after he'd gotten me away from Vexen, he asked me to let him into my life… but I couldn't at first," I said, feeling guilty.

"That's okay, Roxas," Aerith said, giving me a squeeze. "I'm sure it was hard for you to let people into your life after going through what you did," she said.

I nodded before continuing. "Axel was patient with me, and kind, especially after finding out what Vexen had done to me," I said. "He waited for me to give him an answer, and before I even had, he gave my mother a proper funeral." I paused for a moment, deciding to leave out the part with Luxord and Axel nearly dying. "After some time, and joining his gang, I was finally able to," I said.

"You did say that you weren't in that gang anymore, didn't you?" Aerith asked. I nodded. "What made you decide to quit?" She asked.

"Getting kidnapped… twice," I said. "It made realize that I could be taken away from Axel more easily if I wasn't close to him or people that I trusted, as well as scared me a lot. Being with Axel is more important to me than being in a gang."

"I'm sorry that Marluxia did that to you," Aerith said.

"It's okay, really," I said, "I forgave him. Besides, it turned out to be for the better, don't you agree?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, honey," Aerith said smiling and nodding. "Roxas?" She said, continuing when I hummed, "Thanks for telling me about your past. It can't have been easy," She said.

I nodded. "Thanks for caring enough to ask, Aerith, it means a lot," I said as a response.

"Of course honey," Aerith said, pulling away. "Now," she said gripping my shoulders, "let's make dinner, okay? I want it to be done by the time Axel gets here." She beamed at me when I nodded.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: There was chapter twenty-one... did you like it?

I think I mentioned that information (about Roxas' past) in another Author note a while back to answer a question sent by Samaloo. I wanted Axel's mom to be the one that he told all of that to in detail though, so there it was.

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time


	22. Chapter 22

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and for patiently waiting for me to post! I'm really really reallyyyyy sorry. ._.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 22

Last chapter:

"_Roxas?" Aerith said, continuing when I hummed, "Thanks for telling me about your past. It can't have been easy," She said._

_I nodded. "Thanks for caring enough to ask, Aerith, it means a lot," I said as a response._

"_Of course honey," Aerith said, pulling away. "Now," she said gripping my shoulders, "let's make dinner, okay? I want it to be done by the time Axel gets here." She beamed at me when I nodded._

--

Aerith gave me instructions before cooking to wash my hands and after I had, patiently guided me though the making of some kind of stew. I was pretty sure she'd called it beef stew or something like that. Whatever it was, it had a lot of vegetables in it.

After I'd added the vegetables we'd cut up, she had me help her make some kind of dessert.

"What is this?" I asked glancing at the mixture I'd helped Aerith make as she poured it into a pan.

"They'll be brownies," she said smiling at me. "I'm sure you'll like them. You like chocolate, right?" I nodded. "Well this recipe is extra chocolaty," she said, smile widening. I returned the smile.

"I'm sure that I'll like whatever you make," I said.

"No, Roxas," she said, continuing when I looked at her confusedly, "Whatever _we_ make," she corrected, giving me the spoon and letting me lick it. She smiled again before putting the brownie mixture into the oven and starting the timer. I returned the smile and then to the stew when she asked me to, stirring it.

After some time, I was faintly aware of a knock coming from the door then Aerith leaving. My attention remained focused on what I was doing though until I heard voices approaching.

"Axel, honey, you're half an hour early," I heard Aerith say. I glanced in the direction that the voices were coming from for a moment. I could hear them clearly from where I was. Axel was here already? I wondered.

"Sorry," Axel said, laughing coolly, "You don't mind do you?" he asked. I really hoped that something wasn't wrong.

"Of course not, honey!" Aerith replied. "Why don't you and Roxas spend some time together while I see how the girls' first day of preschool was?" she asked. "Marly should certainly be back with them by now." Axel must've nodded in agreement because I heard Aerith give instructions to where I was and then one set of footsteps came closer while the other did the opposite. Afraid that the stew would burn if I stopped stirring though, I continued to until hands grasped my waist, gripping me in a familiar manner.

"Hello, Axel," I said, smiling. "You're early."

"I know," the red head replied.

"How come?" I asked, curious.

"What can I say?" he said, "I missed you way too much." I stopped stirring and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me. I felt my heart begin to race then gripped his hand, feeling fingers immediately intertwine with my own.

"I missed you too," I said, returning the smile.

"What're you making?" he asked, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Uh, stew, I think," I said looking back at it as he nodded.

"Want to take a break?"

"Yeah… but… won't it burn if I do?" I asked.

"Nope, I promise," he said. I smiled, trusting him fully.

"Okay," I said, setting the spoon I'd been stirring with down.

I looked back up at him, locking my sapphire with his emerald. I felt my heart beat quicken as he bent toward me, but he surprised me by pausing. "Hey, Rox," he whispered, continuing when I looked at him questioningly, "Can I kiss you?"

"O-of course," I whispered back, heart beating even faster as our noses brushed.

I leaned into him when he gripped my chin, tilting my head back. I saw him smile, just before he captured my lips in a sweet, innocent, kiss. Our lips remained locked together for a long moment then he pulled away. I must've looked disappointed because he chuckled lightly, kissing my forehead before pulling away completely. "Don't worry, Rox," he said softly, "I'm only holding back while we're here."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but before I could say anything, Naminee and Kairi ran into the room, giggling. They looked overly happy to see us then gave me and then Axel a big hug. Marluxia and Aerith came in just as they started to tell us about their day.

--

When it was time to eat, I sat next to Axel. Kairi and Naminee were across from us and Marluxia and Aerith were across from one another. Aerith said some sort of blessing, very thankful that we were all together, and then we ate. Surprisingly, it was very good.

I got a lot of compliments, sure that I was blushing. I still wasn't used to much praise. Then much too soon because Aerith and Marluxia had some sort of plans, it was time for Axel and I to go home- but not without taking some food with us. Aerith had insisted. She was concerned about how thin Axel was.

Axel helped me onto his motorcycle and I waved goodbye just before gripping his waist tightly. Then we were off.

--

Axel and I made our way to the front door, him holding my hand, me holding the food. He opened the door for me, letting me go in first then locked it behind us. I looked around. Much like this morning, Axel's house was quite empty. I still called out for Xaldin though, just in case.

"He's not here," Axel said, gripping my shoulders. "We're alone."

"Where is he?" I asked, setting the stew down then turning around to face Axel.

"Not sure… he seems to be vanishing a lot lately," he said, grasping my waist. He smiled, glancing at the stew. "Quite the cook you are," he said, smile widening when I blushed yet again.

"It was nothing… besides… Aerith helped… please, don't thank me I don't deserve-" I started but stopped speaking when he raised my chin with one of his hands. He was frowning.

"Don't say that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, believe it or not, you deserve the praise you get, and you're going to be getting it from now on so you might as well get used to it," he said, pulling away and ruffling my hair. He picked up the leftovers then headed toward the kitchen.

"Axel?" I called after a moment. The red head reemerged, coming toward me and humming softly. "I'll try," I promised, smiling at him when he smiled at me. His smile widened slightly and he bent toward me, brushing is nose against mine for the second time.

"I'm glad," he whispered. I blushed again, remembering what he'd said earlier.

"Are you… Are you done holding back?" I asked. He laughed lightly.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Kindof," I whispered, blush deepening.

"No," he whispered back.

"What?" I asked eyes widening slightly.

"No 'kindof's. Tell me what you want."

"I…" I said, blushing horribly. I knew I was. "I want you to k-kiss me."

Our lips immediately connected, innocently at first like last time then I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip inside. I felt myself shake as he deepened the kiss then gripped his waist to steady myself as I kissed him back.

I gasped lightly when he gripped my legs, pulling me up, but allowed him to continue because I trusted him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders with my hands as my back pressed against a wall.

"I…" I said, panting when he broke off. He paused, waiting for me to say what I wanted to. "I want to feel your skin pressed against mine," I whispered, heart beating wildly. Axel smiled slightly then took off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor, still holding me in place. Then he took off his shirt, as well as the black tank top underneath. I raised my arms when he gripped my shirt, allowing him to take it off too.

My bare back hit the wall and his warm chest pressed against mine. Then he took my breath away for the second time. "Touch me," I whispered. Hands ran across my chest then he captured my lips as he hardened my nipples with his thumbs. Soon his tongue replaced them and he made me moan his name as he bit and sucked. I gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in. As a response, he lifted his head, his emerald locking with my sapphire just before he kissed me again. I pushed him away after a moment then unbuttoned my pants. "Take me. Right here, like this."

Axel's eyes widened slightly. "You sure?" he asked.

"Very," I whispered, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"Okay," he whispered back. I was surprised and slightly confused when he kissed me again but my confusion melted away when hands slid down my sides then my pants and boxers were pulled down as he deepened the kiss. I wasn't even aware that he'd removed his own until something hard and hot pressed against me. I gasped as it slipped inside, feeling pain. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, relaxing and letting him sink in further.

"I'm alright, go ahead," I whispered against his neck.

I gripped his back, moaning as he began to thrust, hitting that spot that made my world go white. I got completely lost when he began to thrust faster and faster, gripping my erection and pumping it just as quickly. I tremored as I felt myself coming close to releasing, then lips pressed to mine just before I came all over Axel's hand. He didn't seem to care and kept kissing, continuing to thrust until he came as well.

"Axel," I whispered, gasping as he pulled out and we slid down to the floor.

"Roxas," he replied, locking his lips with mine. I closed my eyes, kissing him back until he pulled away. He smiled at me when I looked at him again after recovering, then his eyes lit up, as if he'd just remembered something.

"Hey, Rox, I think I know why everyone's gone," he said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes with his clean hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's New Year's Eve," he replied, laughing lightly. "I can't believe I forgot," he said, going quiet.

"Hey Rox?" Axel asked after a moment, locking his eyes with mine.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him questioningly.

"Want to celebrate the New Year with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling as he kissed my cheek.

--

Axel and I showered, though I ended up getting done before him and waiting on the couch.

It took quite a while before the red head finally emerged from his room. When he did, he was wearing tight dark jeans and the shirt he'd been wearing earlier. Unlike earlier though, he'd pulled his long hair back into a low ponytail and I noticed that he had earrings in his ears. Had those been there before? I wondered as I took him in. The red head smiled at me when he saw that I was watching him closely.

"Ready, Roxas?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said, getting up and going to him. His hand slipped into mine and I looked up at him, still curious. "Axel?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, grabbing the keys to his car.

"When'd you get your ears pierced?" I asked.

"Well…" He said, slowing down slightly, "The first one, in my left ear, I got with Reno when I was sixteen. He and I were having a rebellious streak," he said, laughing lightly. "Everything we did backfired though- my dad had one at our age too, I guess. The others were when something significant happened."

"Like what?" I asked as we went outside and then he shut the door behind us, locking it.

"Me becoming the leader of this gang, Reno dying," He stated as we walked to the car. He opened the car door for me, letting me get in before speaking again. "My most recent one…" He said, smiling "was right after you told me that you loved me." I felt my face heat up slightly.

"I… I never noticed them before," I said, hoping he couldn't tell.

"That's because I haven't worn them for a while," he said, locking his eyes with mine. "You don't mind them… do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not at all," I said. He smiled again, kissing me briefly.

"Good," he whispered in my ear before going around to his side of the car.

Axel and I drove for quite a while, but every time I'd ask where we were going, he'd simply smile and say that it was a surprise. We didn't stop driving until nearly midnight.

I was a bit surprised when we stopped to see that we were on a hill, overlooking the town. "Reno and I…" Axel said suddenly, putting the car into park and then turning it off, "We used to come here every New Year's, ever since we were kids."

"Why here?" I asked.

"To talk, to be alone and to see the fireworks," he said. Then as if on cue, one went off. He laughed lightly, amused as I watched, wide-eyed and fascinated. I leaned against him when he slipped his arm around my shoulders. "Happy New Year, Roxas," he said. I looked up, smiling widely at him.

"Happy New Year, Axel," I said, letting him kiss me.

--

The week and a half leading up to my birthday seemed to pass by very quickly. During that time, I learned more or less everything that I needed to learn about helping in Marluxia's shop, Aerith taught me how to paint, and I often practiced in my free time. Also, Zexion and Demyx stayed at Axel's house like they usually did, while Xaldin was rarely seen. I was curious about where he'd go and would ask him, but no matter what I did, he wouldn't say a word. It struck me as odd- but I didn't have much choice but to let it go.

The day before my birthday, I, as I normally did when my birthday came around, got very depressed. I was surprised really that I hadn't sooner. It must've been because I was distracted.

The day started like any other- Axel's arms were wrapped around me like they usually were when we slept together. I woke before him though, just lying there, and feeling a wave of depression as well as thinking of Vexen of all things. Maybe I never would be able to fully forget him.

I sighed after a moment, lifting Axel's arm and slipping out of his grip, really just wanting to be alone. I glanced back at him briefly, making sure that he was still asleep then grabbed some clean clothes before going to shower.

The shower was extra long and very hot- but it's not like that mattered. I'd gotten up hours earlier than usual and wasn't disturbing anybody. I finished, taking my time with getting ready then slipped past Axel, going into the living room.

Zexion and Demyx it seemed had taken advantage of one of Axel's spare rooms rather than the couch for once, I noticed then sat, leaning back and closing my eyes. I couldn't have been sitting there for more than a few minutes though before I felt the couch shift. I sighed again, opening my eyes and staring straight into concerned emerald.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Did you have trouble sleeping?" Axel hadn't even bothered with getting dressed before looking for me. I felt a pang of guilt, having a good idea as to why. His look of worry deepened when I didn't answer him right away. "Are you not feeling well?" He asked pressing his hand against my forehead. I shook my head.

"No; nothing's wrong and I feel fine," I lied, smiling at him.

"Why are you out here by yourself then, sweetie?" he asked, brushing my bangs out of my eyes then letting his hand rest on my shoulder.

"I didn't want to wake you," I said, making him smile.

"Don't worry if you do," he replied. "I usually wake up early anyway."

"Okay," I said, leaning against him.

"Are you hungry, Roxas?" he asked after a moment. I shook my head no, glancing up at him. He looked mildly concerned again so I grasped his hand. He didn't say anything, just looked like he was thinking for a long time then bent toward me as if he wanted to kiss me, but stopped when I turned away. "Did I upset you somehow?" he asked in my ear. I looked at him wide eyed.

"No!" I said, gripping his hand more tightly.

"What's bothering you then?" He asked, looking unconvinced.

"I… Just… Can I be alone for a while?" I asked. He looked surprised and a bit hurt then smiled. It looked somewhat forced.

"Okay," he said, pulling away. I watched him go, feeling guilty again. He obviously thought that he'd done something wrong when it couldn't be further from the truth. I didn't stop him though. I needed to be alone, so I closed my eyes as he walked away.

--

I spent most of the day, avoiding everyone and skipping meals. So, I didn't really see anyone all day until Zexion cornered me for it.

I'd just gone into the kitchen to get some water but froze when I saw something to my left. I relaxed slightly when I saw that it was only Zexion standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ze-"I started but stopped when he crossed his arms, frown intensifying.

"Roxas, I don't know what's wrong, and I'm not going to pry, but your behavior is scaring Axel. He's very worried about you," he said.

"…what'd he tell you?" I asked, wondering if he'd said that I was angry with him.

"He didn't have to say anything. It's obvious," Zexion said glancing behind him. I followed his gaze, seeing a very worried looking red head sitting in the living room. Demyx was trying to talk to him, but Axel'd simply blow him off, making the blonde pout. "More than anything, I hate to see Demyx upset," Zexion said, "but I'm bothered that Axel is too. Could you at least talk to him? Or eat something?" he asked in monotone.

I nodded, going up to him. "Zexion… I just want you to know," I said, stopping in front of him, "Me being depressed isn't directed at any of you." Zexion gave me an odd look.

"Why are you depressed?" he asked.

I sighed, leaning against the counter. "My birthday's tomorrow, Zexion." I continued because I knew that he still wouldn't understand. "Vexen raped me for the first time, five years ago tomorrow." Zexion's visible eye widened slightly. "That's what's wrong. Please don't say anything." Zexion nodded slowly.

"Okay, but, please, don't keep avoiding Axel," he said in a bit more caring tone, "He really doesn't deserve it and is taking it personally." I nodded and he let me slip past him.

I walked out of the kitchen and then up to Axel, not stopping until I was in front of him and he was looking up at me. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. That look of worry was still there, so I smiled down at him.

"Roxas? Where have you been?" Demyx started to question, but got cut off when Zexion grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Let's let them talk, okay Dem?" Zexion said.

"But…" Demyx started, looking back at me.

"Please, Demyx, just go with Zexion." Axel said, making the blonde sigh and lower his head. He couldn't really refuse if Axel asked him to.

"Fine," Demyx said, halfway pouting. I watched Zexion lead him through a door just before they disappeared from view.

"What's up, Rox?" I heard, refocusing on Axel. For once, I couldn't tell what he was thinking by the way he was looking at me.

"Thank you for giving me space today," I said looking away. "And… I'm sorry of you took me needing space the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Don't think for one second that I was mad at you," I said, staring into his eyes. He halfway smiled.

"I don't suppose that you want to tell me why you were avoiding me then do you?" he asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"..Alright; but I'll only let you off the hook if you eat," he said, standing. "That's mostly why I was worried."

I nodded. "Okay, Axel," I said, slipping an arm around his waist. The red head smiled, hugging me and then gripping my hand, leading me toward the kitchen.

--

Axel wasn't satisfied until I had eaten most of the leftovers that Aerith had given us and I'd had to resort to begging him to stop feeding me.

"Please…" I pleaded, "Can I stop? I'm full…" Axel grinned.

"What did you learn about skipping meals?" he asked. I groaned.

"Never again." His grin turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Finish your corn, then you can be done," he replied. I pouted then took two more bites of corn and swallowed with some reluctance.

"Axel… really, I feel sick," I complained.

"That's too bad… I was going to give you sea salt ice cream when you were done," he said. I shook my head.

"I can't…" I said. He looked a bit surprised then smiled.

"Okay, I believe you. You can stop." I frowned up at him.

"You're mean," I said. He would've probably made me eat even more if I hadn't turned down the ice cream. Axel laughed then helped me up, leading me toward his room. As soon as we went in, I went to his bed and lay down. I was quite miserable from eating so much.

I glanced at Axel when he joined me and smiled slightly. "We're even now," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I nodded, burying my face into his chest, content and no longer depressed. I'd already begun to drift off by the time he'd kissed my forehead and told me goodnight.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Whell there it was. Was it good? Or am I getting rusty?

Anyway;;

Rox's birthday's coming up; hopefully I'll post by Jan. 13 (my decided birthday for him) or shortly after, but maybe not- I promised to update Born in the Wrong Body next. Either way I'm hoping for relatively soon and not another few months like it was this time ._.;

Also… there shall be another pairing. I was going to include both this time, but I'd rather not have this take another week or two or three before I post. I've got writer's block.

Oh and... Happy New Year everybody! I actually did write my New Year bit on New Year's... lol...

Review to let me know how I did/ if you want to know what happens next soon?

--until next time

My life... you electrify my life... lets conspire to reignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive.


	23. Chapter 23

Rating: **M**

A/N: Goodness. o_o;

Mmso –to violet god of death- worry not. I hate it when authors discontinue stories too- pisses me off to no end, actually. SO I made a promise to myself to finish everything I start_. Everything. _Unless of course there is no or minimal interest and I feel like I could be doing better things with my time.

So no plots to rip off my arm and beat me to death with it please ._.; I'd rather miss having it. And living.

If you still feel the need to rip my arm of… Well, I should warn you that I have an _excellent_ left hook that I _will_ take advantage of if you attack me. (:

I get what you're saying though, and just so I'm clear with everyone, I do _not_ plan on discontinuing anything that I'm working on currently. Reckoning, Paradox, Born in The Wrong Body, Akuroku Drabbles, or Bad day Cure. We'll see about Black and White.

Also I'm rather busy currently, so my updates are slow. And I'm working on new things-I've a goal to reach before my birthday.

I'm glad that you like my story- And thanks for reviewing, everyone.

Enjoy the next chapter.

That is all.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 23

Last chapter:

"_Okay, I believe you. You can stop." I frowned up at him._

"_You're mean," I said. He would've probably made me eat even more if I hadn't turned down the ice cream. Axel laughed then helped me up, leading me toward his room. As soon as we went in, I went to his bed and lay down. I was quite miserable from eating so much._

_I glanced at Axel when he joined me and smiled slightly. "We're even now," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I nodded, burying my face into his chest, content and no longer depressed. I'd already begun to drift off by the time he'd kissed my forehead and told me goodnight._

--

I woke up alone, lying there for a long moment and then stretching in an attempt to become more awake before sitting up. I glanced at the clock that was on the side table next to the bed and panicked slightly. Axel, it seemed, had let me sleep in, and I was _very_ late for going to help Marluxia. Over two hours already!

I hurried and got out of bed, going to find clean clothes. Why hadn't he woken me up?! Kept running through my head as I searched for something to wear. I was too busy rummaging through the closet and being annoyed, to notice that someone else had entered the room.

"Whatcha doin?" I heard. I paused, looking to the side, and seeing a very amused looking red head. I scoffed at him. He wasn't ready either.

"Looking for clothes, since I'm way past late. Why didn't you wake me? And why aren't you ready??" I asked stopping as he approached.

"A couple of reasons, really," He said, smiling down at me. "One," he said holding up a finger, "We're snowed in. Two," he said, a second joining the first, "I'm making you spend the day with me. I would even if you didn't have to." I blinked, looking at him confusedly.

"Making me?" I asked as he gripped my waist, "Why?"

"Because," he breathed in my ear, "It's your birthday."

I blushed, eyes widening. "Wh-who told you?" I asked.

"Mom," he answered with ease, still smiling and pulling back to look at me. He frowned after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

I looked away. "I didn't think that it was important," I said.

He raised my chin, brilliant emerald locking with my sapphire. "Of course it's important, Roxas." I looked at him doubtfully.

"Or did you think that I wouldn't care, is that it?" he asked.

"No!" I said, shaking my head. "I knew that you would want to know… but I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd make a big deal out of it and want to celebrate, but I don't want to. I don't like my birthday."

Axel looked at me, curious. "Wanna tell me why?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really," I admitted.

He paused, thinking for a long time. "Roxas?" he finally asked. I looked at him questioningly. "If you're willing to give it a shot… can I change your mind?"

"Why would you want to?" I asked.

"Because today's a celebration of you coming into the world," he said slowly, bending toward me, "and I for one am grateful. I know that my life would be _very_ dull without you." I felt my heart beat slightly faster.

"I'm not that great-"I started, but stopped when a hand cupped my cheek and long lanky fingers ran along the outer shell of my ear.

"Of course you are, so stop trying to deny it." He said, staring into my eyes. "Right now… you are the most important thing in my life. Roxas... you…" He said, "…you set my soul alight," he whispered completely serious. I stared at him wide eyed, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Before you came into the picture…" he continued, "I felt so cold, so empty. Like a void of nothingness. I'd lost my parents, my brother, everything. Nothing helped, not even surrounding myself with friends, not until I met you." I opened my mouth but didn't speak, unsure of what to say.

"So, willing to let me give it a shot?" he asked. I nodded, unsure of if I'd be able to speak without stuttering if I tried. Axel smiled and I closed my eyes as I felt lips brush against my cheek. "Good," he whispered in my ear, making me tremor against him. "Go into the living room Rox," he whispered, deliberately slowly, "Part of your present is out there."

"P-part?" I asked, really hating how shaky my voice was. Axel grinned slightly.

"Yeah, part," he said, pulling away "Go on," he continued, gently pushing me toward the other room. I frowned, moving on my own.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going…" I said, going through the door. I was a bit put off when it was shut abruptly behind me until I turned.

My eyes widened slightly when I saw the coffee table. On it was a bouquet of seventeen pink, single stem chrysanthemums. They were yellow in the center and had been placed, with most of the leaves removed, in a clear vase with a yellow ribbon tied around it. I got closer, examining them up close. They were absolutely beautiful.

I turned when I heard Axel's door open, smiling widely at the red head. He smiled himself.

"Like them?" he asked. He gasped, slightly surprised when I ran to him and hugged him.

"Of course I do!" I said, excited, "they're my favorite!"

"I thought so," he replied, returning the hug.

"Thought so? How'd you know?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"By the way you'd look at them," he said, smiling and letting his hand rest on my hip. "If you'd like," he continued, "we can plant some in the garden when it gets warm again." He laughed lightly when I hugged him again, thanking him excitedly. "Of course, Rox," he said, fingers running back and forth slightly. "I want you to be happy. Besides, I know Demyx will love the flowers too."

"Now," he said, holding a box in front of me. I hadn't even realized that he'd been holding something. "Up for making cake?" I looked at the box, seeing that it was premade cake mix and smirked at him.

"Cheater," I said, taking it from him, making him laugh.

"Why not cheat?" he asked, "It's not like I can cook." I shrugged, smiling and glancing at the directions. It looked like it was simple enough to make the cake.

"Alright," I said, going toward the kitchen.

--

I will never know how it was possible to mess up something as simple as a adding a few ingredients to premade cake mix, but Axel and I managed it. And not only was it misshapen… but it was burnt as well.

The red head ended up majorly blushing while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, Rox. I've never had much luck in the kitchen," he admitted for the twentieth time. "I did get a second box though, just in case," he said. I nodded and he left momentarily, saying he'd be right back, and going to go get it. He'd hid the cake mix in the bedroom, apparently, so that I wouldn't find it.

I turned my attention to the burnt mass that was supposed to be vanilla cake, shaking my head. I'd just finished emptying it into the garbage when Axel returned. "Chocolate this time," he said, setting it on the counter.

"Okay," I said, getting a bowl, a spoon and measuring cups. This time I made sure to measure everything myself then stirred it together while Axel observed silently. He didn't seem to mind at all.

I'd just gotten the mixture smooth and looking like it should when Axel's phone went off. The unexpected loud ring scared me and I ended up gasping and jerking my hand upward. It was the hand holding the spoon.

Axel didn't answer his phone, letting it go to voicemail, so I looked back at him, about to ask why he hadn't. That is- I was going to until I saw him. I'd gotten cake mix all over his face and he looked quite shocked. I couldn't help but burst out laughing because of his expression.

The red head frowned. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he asked as I continued to laugh.

"Yes, actually," I said, nearly crying from laughing so hard at this point. I stopped when he grabbed the bowl fully intent on getting me back.

I looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh," I said.

He looked a little caught off guard and I used it to my advantage, turning and wiping off a bit of batter with my thumb so he'd lower his guard even more. It worked perfectly. "You are?" he asked.

"No," I said, stealing the bowl and throwing some more at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, now it's war," he said, easily getting it back since he was taller and stronger. I ran, knowing what was coming but he cornered me with ease.

Soon the cabinets, the floor, the walls, and both of us were covered in cake mix and he'd wrestled me down the floor, pinning me there and dumping the rest onto my head, laughing.

I squirmed underneath him as he grinned and bent toward me, gasping when his tongue darted out and he licked my cheek. "Mm, I think we got it right this time," he whispered, licking my cheek again as I blushed, just before capturing my lips. He parted my teeth with his tongue, letting me taste the chocolaty mixture as well. Liking it, I kissed him back, pulling his face toward mine by gripping his fiery hair and pulling him closer. I swallowed right before he delved in deeper, taking control. By the time he pulled away, I was gasping for air.

I laughed when we broke apart and I'd gotten my breathing under control, glancing around.

"Too bad there isn't any left then," I whispered, licking his chin for some more batter. Axel smirked, slowly licking my face clean.

"That's okay," he said, voice low, just before his lips connected with mine, "I like it right where it is," he whispered in my ear.

"On the walls?" I asked.

"Yeah," he whispered, licking my neck. I gasped again trying not to moan as he bit and sucked. "But it tastes best on you," he whispered in my ear just before exploring it with his tongue.

"A-Axel, _nnghahh_," I barely managed, really not wanting to go any further. Not today.

The red head smirked, working his way down to my neck, biting and sucking where he knew I was sensitive. His warm tongue ran over where he'd bitten and then he kissed it lightly just before pulling away. "You're quite filthy, Rox," he said, grinning and acting like he'd just noticed.

"I-I wonder why," I replied, trying to catch my breath and frowning at him. Axel's grin widened so I scoffed at him but it melted away when he kissed me again.

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?" he asked above my lips. I nodded, breathless, and he got up, helping me to do the same. My eyes widened slightly when he gripped the back of my neck and kissed me once again. Once the surprise had melted away, I kissed him back, intending on making it brief. Axel had different plans though.

The red-head immediately deepened the kiss and started leading me backward. I gripped his arms, and deciding not to pull away, allowed him to continue, trusting that he wouldn't let me fall. I wasn't even aware that we were entering the spare bathroom until I heard the door close.

I broke away from the kiss, pulling away from him. The red head watched curiously as I took off my clothes then got into the bathtub and turned on the water. I smiled at him as he stripped then joined me, closing the shower door behind him.

"What are we going to do for a cake since we burnt the first and the second isn't exactly useable?" I asked as we sat. Axel grinned widely.

"I get to use my back up plan," He said.

"Back up plan?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, brushing his nose against mine, "My back up plan."

I shook slightly as he bent over me and turned before he could kiss me. "Axel… please… not today…" I whispered, closing my eyes. Kissing was fine- when we were fully clothed but not when we were naked, alone and in a bathtub. I flinched slightly when he gripped my hand then looked at him hoping he wasn't angry. This was the first time I'd told him 'no' since we were at the hospital.

The red-head was studying me. I knew he was wondering what was wrong, but instead of asking, he simply smiled. "Alright," he said gently. "Let me know when you want to tell me what's going on," he said standing. "I'll let you get ready."

I sighed as I watched him leave, sinking into the water as it pooled around me. I couldn't tell if he was upset… angry… or disappointed… The feeling that it was a mixture of the three kept nagging me until I got out of the bathroom and got dressed.

When I was ready, after quite a long bath, I stepped out of Axel's room, surprised to see him ready already and that the kitchen was almost completely clean.

"Axel?" I asked. The red-head turned, brightening when he saw me.

"Hey, Rox," He said, smiling. "Care to go on a walk?"

"I thought you said that we were snowed in," I said, slightly confused. Maybe he _wasn't_ mad after all. Maybe I'd just been overreacting.

"Just because the vehicles are, doesn't mean we can't get out at all," he said, laughing lightly.

"Alright," I said.

--

Axel and I put on our jackets, as well as necessities to stay warm, and then left his house. We ended up walking through the park just as it began to snow lightly.

Axel laughed at my expression as soon as it began. I couldn't help but be awed though. I'd never seen it falling before. The red-head took the opportunity to slip his hand into mine then smiled at me, leading me toward some sort of cart. I watched, curious as he purchased something then offered the bag to me.

Still curious, I reached inside and took one, eating it slowly and liking it a lot. "What is this?" I asked, examining it.

"Roasted chestnuts," he replied, leading me toward the center of the park. "Do you like them?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. He smiled.

"They're one of my favorites."

"Really?" I asked, watching him eat one.

"Yeah," he said. "They're part of why I wanted to go on a walk."

"…Part?" I asked. He nodded, turning.

"Yeah, part." I held my breath as his grip on my hand tightened and concerned emerald locked with my sapphire. "Really, Roxas, what's wrong? I know that I said you were off the hook yesterday… but you being distant like that is still bothering me. It's even carried over into today somewhat."

"I…" I said looking away, biting my lower lip. "It's so hard for me to tell you. Just_ you._ Why?" I whispered.

"Roxas… whatever it is… I won't think less of you. You can _tell _me," Axel urged. _"Please…"_

I took a deep breath, trying to just _say_ it, because it really wasn't fair of me not to tell him. I was finding it difficult to though. Why was it so hard to tell Axel but so much easier to tell everyone else?

"Vexen_…"_ I whispered finally, _"_Five years ago today… he…_ h-he…"_ I started, stopping as I started to break down already and hating myself for it. Axel seemed to understand though. He let go of my hand and raised my chin just as tears started to spill down my cheeks.

"_Shhh,"_ he whispered, wiping them away as I sobbed. He pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on top of my head and holding me like that for a long moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed," he said quietly when I pulled away.

"You deserve to know," I replied, "He… he was my first time," I whispered, grasping his hand but looking straight ahead. We walked home in silence.

--

Axel and I arrived at his house about half an hour later. He held the door open for me, letting me step inside and then turning on the light. I jumped, shocked when a whole room full of people immediately shouted 'surprise!'

I looked into the living room, seeing Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Xaldin, Aerith, Marluxia, Naminee and Kairi then glanced back at Axel, blinking in surprise. "What is all of this?" I asked, seeing banners saying 'Happy Birthday, Roxas' as well and presents.

Axel smirked as I took off my coat. "A surprise party," he said.

"When did they-?" I asked, stopping as it hit me.

"Another reason for the walk," Axel replied, his smirk turning into a grin. "Surprise."

I smiled at him, hugging him before going into the room to join everyone else.

--

The party was fun and I had a great time. Demyx even ended up playing 'Happy Birthday' for me on his sitar as everyone sang while I blew out my candles.

The cake, I soon discovered, was an ice cream cake made completely out of sea-salt ice cream, with the exception of the frosting. As soon as it was distributed, everyone ended up gathering around me and talking, Axel sitting next to me. Well… _almost_ everyone. Xaldin had vanished again. I frowned not seeing Saix either.

I finished my cake and then excused myself to go look for them. I soon found that they were nowhere to be found, though. I scratched my head, shrugging, then decided to use the bathroom since that was why I'd excused myself in the first place. Everyone would probably find it odd if I left again relatively soon for the same reason.

I opened the door, not even thinking to knock, freezing when I did. I blinked, shocked to find the very two that I'd been looking for, lips locked together, shirtless, and Xaldin's hand down Saix's pants. I felt my face heat up slightly and shut the door quickly, knowing that they had to have noticed me, but still hoping that they hadn't.

I leaned against the wall, waiting for a few moments, trying to control my blush. My eyes widened when the door opened and I started to leave, mumbling an apology until Xaldin gripped my arm, stopping me.

"No, we're sorry, Roxas," he replied. "I should have locked the door."

"…Its okay," I said, looking up at him. "…are you… uhm… are you two lovers then?" I asked. Xaldin smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, I suppose we are."

"How long has it been?" I asked, relaxing somewhat.

Xaldin's smile was replaced by a look of contemplation. "Well, I was getting coffee at Starbucks about two months ago," he began after a moment. "Saix was there. I guess he'd been looking for me because he wanted to thank me since I called 911 after Vexen'd stabbed him and I'd bandaged him to stop the bleeding. We ended up having coffee together and hit it off. So two months more or less."

"Why the secrecy?" I asked. Xaldin shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure it'd work out. Usually my relationships don't. But I think that today'd be a good day to tell everyone though, don't you?" Everyone to tell _was_ here already, after all.

I nodded. "Definitely."

--

Xaldin, Saix and I made it back to the living room, getting curious looks from everyone.

"Where were the three of you?" Axel asked. "We were just about to search for you," he joked.

"Nowhere," I said, going to him and sitting on his lap. The red-head raised an eyebrow so I smiled at him.

"Xaldin and Saix have an announcement," I whispered in his ear. Axel glanced at them, curious then as if on cue, Xaldin cleared his throat.

"Excuse me everybody," he began, "I know that this is Roxas' day, and happy birthday, Roxas, but I've decided to tell you all why I've scarcely been seen as of late." Everyone turned their attention to him and he gripped Saix's hand. "Saix and I are dating. We're quite serious."

Demyx immediately stood, Zexion, who looked slightly puzzled, followed him and the two went up to Saix, taking him in up close for the first time. They hadn't really paid attention to him before. The sitar player suddenly took the blue hair's hand, shaking it excitedly and then Xaldin's. "Congratulations!" He said just as excitedly. Zexion halfway smiled, nodding as well.

Xaldin glanced at Axel, anticipatory when the red-head cleared his throat. He shifted under me and then smiled at the two affectionately. "Xaldin, I approve. Don't let this one go," he said winking and making the blue hair blush.

Xaldin smiled. "I don't intend to."

--

After quite a while, everyone parted ways, Marluxia, Aerith and the girls going home first since it was a school night, then Xaldin and Saix left to go home to Saix's apartment, very happy that everyone approved of them.

Zexion and Demyx wished me a happy birthday once again and then headed off for the spare bedroom, leaving Axel and I alone. "Thank you for everything." I said.

"No problem, Rox," Axel said, following me into the bedroom. He looked surprised when I shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Roxas?" He asked, our eyes locking.

"I'm really sorry for being distant before… for worrying you…" I said.

"It's alright, Rox," Axel said. I reached up gripping his shoulder and pulling him toward me. The red-head looked genuinely surprised when I kissed him as thanks. "What was that for?" he asked.

I smiled. "Because you're wonderful and you deserved it," I whispered. The red-head smirked.

"Not sure what exactly I did, but maybe I should do it more often."

"Mm, do you like it when I kiss you?" I asked, curious.

Axel's smirk widened. "Maybe," he said, brushing his nose against mine. He froze when I wove my fingers into his fiery hair and closed the space between us, kissing him again. He let me continue for a long moment and then took over.

The red-head broke the kiss, satisfied when I'd moaned into his mouth, and ran his thumb along my lower lip, biting his own. "Roxas… Since you don't want me to go any further… can I hold you for a while instead?" he asked.

I nodded, blushing slightly. And as he led me to the bed and I lay on top of him I was amazed that he was still respecting what I wanted, even when I rejected him. I wrapped my arms around him as his own wrapped around me and I listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. I looked up at him and noticed that his heart beat slightly faster as our eyes locked. He smiled, hand resting on my back as I hummed softly.

"Happy Birthday."

I smiled then sat up. The red-head blushed slightly when I kissed his cheek. "Hey Axel?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, Rox?" he asked.

"I love you," I whispered, laying back down.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing? I do hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it's not too bad- I don't really feel like rereading. I'm sick. Yes, I still pushed myself to get this done.

And now I'm off.

Oh- one more thing though that's relatively important: Next chapter might be my last. I'm bad at predicting though, so we'll see. Originally, this was supposed to be ten chapters. I think I overshot that a bit. So for all I know, I might write five more. Either way- I'm winding down to the end. I hope.

Okay, I lied; one /_more_/ thing.

-just curious- I used a line from Muse in the chapter (I listen to them as I write. Probably not the best of ideas since it makes me want to write songfics… but whatever) does anyone know what it is? If you can tell me what song it's to, I'll love you for forever and probably dedicate my next fic to you.

Sorry, Rose you don't count- I've told you.

Review if you want to know what happens next soon? Thanks, byee.

--until next time


	24. Chapter 24

Rating: **M**

A/N: :D:D:D K, so 73n5Hl was first, so he gets the dedication for the chapter, but I'd also like to extend a special thanks to TheSirenSings and ricexbowls for taking the time to guess and getting it right (:

Also, the lemon's for Flaur (:

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 24

Last chapter:

"_Roxas?" Axel whispered. I looked up at him and noticed that his heart beat slightly faster as our eyes locked. He smiled, hand resting on my back as I hummed softly._

"_Happy Birthday."_

_I smiled then sat up. The red-head blushed slightly when I kissed his cheek. "Hey Axel?" I whispered in his ear._

"_Yeah, Rox?" he asked._

"_I love you," I whispered, laying back down._

--

The next few months passed by in a flash, and while everything else remained the same, Xaldin and Saix's courtship seemed to intensify. I could tell that they were very much in love just by how Xaldin would look at the blue-hair. It was the same way Axel looked at me…

That and… the raven-hair had picked up the habit of coming into the flower shop to buy Saix flowers at least twice a week.

Nonetheless, everyone was still very surprised when Xaldin proposed to Saix on their six month anniversary right in front of everybody. It seemed so sudden considering the fact that it'd been only four months since they'd told everyone that they were dating… but the blue-hair had accepted wholeheartedly. I was very happy for them and soon, Axel and I were heading to the church he'd taken me to before.

The red-head and I had dressed up in tuxedos and after walking hand in hand down the aisle as the music began, we had taken our places at the front of the church. Xaldin had asked us, as well as Demyx and Zexion to be part of the wedding party. Naminee and Kairi were the flower girls.

The ceremony was more interesting to me than the church service, and I couldn't help but smile, especially since Xemnas had to refrain from glaring at Axel and Xaldin. Saix, it seemed, was a very avid church goer and a favorite of the priest.

The service was shorter than the regular mass, and soon Xaldin was kissing Saix in front of everyone and we were heading for the reception, which went into the night.

When the meal was over and the dancing had begun, Axel asked me to dance. I looked at him timidly.

"I don't know how to dance formally…" I admitted.

He simply smiled. "That's okay, I'll teach you. It's easy, I promise."

"Okay," I said, trusting him. I took his hand when he offered it to me and we made our way to the dance floor as a slow song began to play, stopping in the center.

"First, put your left hand to my neck," he instructed. I did as I was told, but gasped as his hands gripped my waist and he pulled me closer, then one grasped my free hand. He smiled at my look of confusion. "It's not hard. Step back when I step forward okay? Try to follow as I lead." I nodded, soon getting the hang of it. I smiled, laughing as he spun me, then wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. We continued to move together as I listened to the song that was playing.

_I was forgotten  
Until you called my name  
Lost in the shadows  
Until you shined your light my way  
Now I believe again  
In all my dreams again  
I'm wide eyed and innocent  
Those doubting days  
Are so far away and oh_

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my  
heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is_

_Now there's no mountain  
Too high for me to climb  
No ocean so wide  
That I could not reach  
the other side_

_Now I believe in me  
Cause you live and breathe in me  
And nothing can come between  
We are one star  
No nigh can darken, Oh_

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my  
heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is_

_It's an unspoken thing  
A quiet opening  
There are no words that  
can go that deep  
But I know  
I know_

_I will fall  
And you will catch me always  
Time has taught me this  
I will fly  
And you'll be there to guide me  
Straight up to my  
heart's highest wish  
I feel you close to me  
And I know what love is…_

I glanced up at Axel when the song ended. it seemed to fit us so well…

Brilliant emerald locked with my sapphire, and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as we stopped dancing right in the middle of the dance floor.

"What was that song called?" I asked Axel, but before he could answer, Saix, who was passing through did for him.

"I know what love is. I always wanted to have it play at my wedding," he said. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Saix. By the way, you look beautiful." The blue-hair smiled at me.

"Thank you, Roxas," he said. "Are you going to stay for the bouquet toss?" he asked, glancing up at Axel. I looked between them confusedly when their eyes locked and Axel smiled at the blue-hair.

"You want to try to catch the bouquet, don't you, Roxas?" he asked, looking at me.

I blinked, wondering what he was up to as he pulled me closer, but decided to let it go. "…okay," I said, slightly suspicious until another song began to play and Axel pulled me with him to another part of the floor to dance.

--

Axel and I danced again and again until it was time for Saix to throw his bouquet. When it was, I ended up in the middle of a group of people and was standing next to Demyx, who wished me luck. I did the same, just before Saix threw it.

I was certain that the person in front of us was going to catch it, but she just missed. Demyx reached out to get it, but missed too, instead hitting it with his hand and sending it toward me on accident. I caught the bouquet of white roses with ease.

Demyx saw and grinned widely.

"…What?" I asked, seeing that grin.

"Looks like you're getting married next," he said happily.

"What? No, I'm not!" I said, eyes widening. Demyx's grin widened and he ruffled my hair.

"That's what catching a bouquet at a wedding means, Roxas," he whispered excitedly. I stared at him as the crowd began to scatter, and then at Axel who smiled widely, waving as he saw the bouquet in my hands.

… Had Demyx missed on purpose?

--

"Did you like the wedding?" Axel asked as we drove home about an hour later. I was still holding the bouquet.

"Yeah, it was fun," I said, glancing out the window. I continued to look out, even when Axel reached over his hand slipped into mine. I glanced over at him and smiled when he squeezed my hand lightly.

"Thank you for teaching me how to dance," I said, resting my head against his arm.

Axel laughed lightly. "Of course, Rox," he said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, entwining my fingers with his.

"Yeah," he replied.

I glanced down at the flowers in my lap, smiling slightly. "Are you glad that I caught the bouquet?" I asked suddenly.

Axel paused for a moment. "Are you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, it's really pretty…" I said, noticing that we were pulling into the driveway at Axel's house already. "But are you?" I asked.

Axel drove into the garage then pulled his hand away and put the car into park as the door shut. I sat up when he turned to face me, blinking in surprise when a hand cupped my cheek."Of course I am," he whispered, just before catching my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away after a moment. The red-head smirked, brushing his nose against mine.

"I simply couldn't resist," he whispered, lips brushing against mine as he talked. I felt myself blush, but before I had a chance to speak, his lips locked with mine for a second time. Deciding to let him kiss me, I gripped his shoulders, and closed my eyes opening my mouth for him. The red-head's tongue slipped inside my mouth with ease, brushing against mine.

Deciding to tease him I kissed him back, slowly, and a bit lazily. The red-head gripped my shoulders and delved in deeper as a response, and soon he was climbing across the armrest and straddling me. I pushed him away.

"D-don't smash the flowers," I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

Axel glanced down, seeing the bouquet that was now between us and smirked. Slowly, he reached down, picking it up, then gently put it in the driver's seat. I smiled at him just before he undid my seat belt and laid claim to my lips again. I gasped into his mouth when he surprised me by hitting the lever on the side of my seat and making me fall back but our mouths remained connected, despite falling. He was going very… fast.

"Axel…" I whispered, breathlessly and a bit warningly when he pulled away. I could feel my body heating up already. He smiled, kissing me slowly.

"Roxas," he whispered back, kissing me again. "Am I going too far?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, considering we _are_ in your car," I pointed out, between kisses, frowning up at him.

The red-head laughed lightly, catching my lips one last time before opening the door and getting out of the vehicle. I picked up the bouquet then did the same.

I gasped when the red-head gripped my shoulders and pulled me into another kiss, nearly tripping as we worked our way inside. Our jackets were quickly discarded. Axel only pulled away long enough to put the bouquet on the table then pressed his lips to mine again.

"A-axel," I breathed, pushing away. I'd wanted to ask him something for a long time now… but always ended up backing out. The red-head pulled back, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"You want to stop," he said. I looked up, seeing that his piercing green eyes were studying me.

"N-no!" I said, eyes widening slightly before locking with his emerald, "but uh, can we uhm," I started, blushing because of what I was about to ask. "Can we switch?" I mumbled, glancing away to hide my deepening blush. I really hoped he wouldn't laugh at me for asking.

"Switch..?" he repeated, looking confused for a few seconds before it dawned on him. The red-head turned my head, smirking as he comprehended. "I was wondering when you'd ask," he said.

"Wha-?" I started, but got cut off when his lips pressed to mine and he kissed me slowly.

"I did interpret right didn't I?" he asked, lips brushing against mine. "You _do_ want to dominate, don't you?" he asked slowly. I swallowed then nodded nervously. "Alright then," he said, "I'll do whatever you say." My mouth opened slightly, and I was suddenly unsure of what _to_ say exactly. "Go ahead. Don't be shy," he whispered.

"I…" I whispered back, gripping his hands and squeezing them. He squeezed back, patiently waiting for me to say what I wanted. "Come with me," I said, feeling nervousness growing in the pit of my stomach. The red-head followed without question until I paused at the couch. "Sit," I said.

Axel sat, glancing at me, curiosity in his eyes as he wondered what I'd do. Timidly I went to him and straddled him, gripping his shoulders and looming over him, really wondering why I was so nervous. I already knew deep down that he wouldn't laugh if I messed up…

Our eyes locked and I took a deep breath as he gripped my waist, just before pressing my lips to his. The red-head immediately responded, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for me, letting me enter. I kissed him slowly, relaxing a bit when he kissed back. I deepened the kiss when he pulled me closer, only pulling away to breathe. Our lips reconnected quickly, over and over, each kiss more intense. And, as my body began to heat up, I slid my right hand down his abdomen, to his waist and lifted his shirt.

The red-head whispered my name, breathing heavily, when I pulled my lips away from his. I bent down, facing his newly exposed chest as a response. Axel gasped when I slowly, and a bit roughly, ran my tongue along one of his nipples. He tremored when I began to bite and suck harshly.

"_Roxasss-ahh-ha!" _He moaned, digging his nails into my hips when I switched to the other. I continued, making him moan again then looked up. The red-head gripped my neck, pulling me into another kiss, and I kissed back, fighting for dominance. When I began to lose control, I ground my hips into his, making him moan into my mouth and deepening the kiss as I began to unbutton his shirt.

Axel pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt, then kissed me again, beginning to unbutton mine. I let him dominate for a moment then pulled away to take off mine.

The red-head watched, eyes half lidded as I slowly removed my shirt. Once it had joined his on the floor, I pushed him back, pressing my chest against his and kissing him deeply as I began to undo his belt.

The red-head closed his eyes, moaning softly when my hand found his semi-erection and wrapped around it, beginning to move up and down. His already beautifully flushed face turned a shade darker when he moaned again, louder this time, as I moved my hand faster, teasing the tip. I stopped, pulling away just as he began to buck his hips into my hand.

Axel opened his eyes, his breathing heavy. He looked like he was about to protest when I got off, so I gripped his hand, telling him to stand. The red-head stood without question.

"Turn around and kneel," I instructed. Axel looked a bit surprised, but did as I told him, kneeling and gripping the sofa with his hands.

"You don't want to use the bedroom?" He asked. I slowly ran my hands down his sides then gripped his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees.

"No," I whispered, sticking my fingers into my mouth.

"But-" He started, but stopped when I ran my fingers across his entrance and slipped two inside.

"But?" I asked, slipping another in.

"Thought I'd warn you- I don't know if Demyx and Zexion are coming home," he said, sounding completely unaffected. I frowned slightly because of the lack of reaction. Had he done this before? I wondered.

I'd already assumed he'd been with other people, which I was fine with, but… who else had done what I was doing?

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, nearly pulling my fingers out all the way and then thrusting them back in in one fluid motion to get the response I wanted. I continued when Axel moaned loudly, thrusting faster and faster.

"_Ah-hahaa, RENO!"_ The red-head cried out. I froze as I got my answer.

"…What?" I asked, staring at the red-head's back.

"Roxas…" he whispered, tensing up before going silent, realizing his mistake.

"So, you _have_ done this before." I said calmly.

The red-head remained silent, obviously afraid of how I was taking him having had sex with his dead twin brother.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"No, Roxas, I can't, I… _AH!" _He started, but moaned again when I thrust my fingers in even harder to get him to talk.

"Tell me, Axel," I replied. The only reason I really cared was because he'd yelled the wrong name. If he was fine with me being raped, had patiently waited for me to accept him, being so understanding the entire time, then I could be understanding too.

"…Reno had feelings for me… _ah,_ we ended up experimenting about five years ago… and he was my first time," he admitted. "Please, Roxas, I don't want to talk about this…"

"Anyone else I should know about?" I asked, pulling my fingers out and beginning to undo my pants. Though I could understand, I didn't really enjoy him yelling out other people's names.

"No. I've only ever given two people permission to fuck me. Reno and you." I blinked, surprised, as my pants and boxers fall past my knees. "Are you angry?" he asked, gripping the sofa harder.

"No," I replied, positioning myself. "I was just caught off guard, and didn't want any more surprises."

"Are you sure…?" He asked. I gripped his waist just before thrusting my hips forward and entering his body without prior warning. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise at the half scream, half moan he emitted.

"Very," I whispered, feeling even more aroused and enjoying being surrounded by Axel's warmth. "…Are you okay?" I asked. The red-head nodded shakily.

"_M-more," _he begged just above a whisper, backing into me further.

I halfway smiled, pulling out almost completely then thrusting back in, but soon found that it was difficult to go very fast because of our height difference and stopped momentarily.

"What's wrong?" the red-head asked, panting.

"You're too tall," I said frowning. The red-head lowered himself in response.

"Better?" He asked.

"Let's find out," I whispered, nearly pulling out again then thrusting in even deeper, continuing when he moaned loudly.

"H-holy f-fuck, Roxas!" The red-head choked out, shaking slightly as I increased the speed of my thrusting. I closed my eyes, moaning myself and thrusting even faster as I felt myself coming close to releasing.

"A-Axel!" I cried out as I came. I gripped his waist, nearly collapsing but our bodies remained joined as I tried to get my breathing under control.

After a long moment, I pulled out, making the red-head gasp then pulled up my pants and boxers, refastening them.

"You can sit on the couch now," I whispered. The red-head did as I said, a look of worry etched across his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, going to him.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. You can tell me if you're mad…" He said, refusing to meet my eyes. I sighed, bending toward him.

"I already told you I'm not," I said, cupping his cheek and turning his face toward mine. "I understand, and won't be angry unless you do it again, so relax," I whispered kissing him slowly. I pulled away after a moment then knelt in front of him, spreading his legs, intent on taking care of his unattended erection.

I took a deep breath, relaxing as I took him into my mouth and began to suck, letting my hand take care of the rest. I closed my eyes, beginning to bob my head as I felt hands grasp my shoulders, increasing the speed when the red-head dug his fingernails in, making him shudder and moan continually. Soon after, he came inside my mouth. I held my breath, swallowing, then pulled away.

I stood, noticing that Axel was breathing heavily, eyes closed, face flushed. He opened his eyes after a moment. "All done?" he asked, pulling up his pants when I nodded.

"How'd I do?" I asked, nervous again, as he buttoned his pants.

The red-head closed his eyes, smirking. "Pretty good," he said leaning back. He opened his eyes after a moment then shifted, and gripping my waist, turned me around, pulling me onto his lap. I settled in between his legs, leaning back against his chest, smiling contentedly as his arms wrapped around me and a blanket wrapped around us. I felt much more… confident now.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up.

"Why the thanks?" he asked, looking a bit surprised.

"For telling me about Reno even though you didn't want to…" I said softly, closing my eyes, and relaxing my body, "And… I think that I'm better now," I whispered, already drifting off because I was so warm and comfortable.

"Good to hear…" he whispered back. "And thanks for understanding."

I opened my eyes again, smiling up at him. "What happened in the past shouldn't define who you are today. I will never judge you for anything you've done," I whispered. I blinked when the red-head held me more tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

--

The next week passed by quickly. Axel dropped me off at Marluxia and Aerith's shop each morning, as he usually did, so I spent most of the week arranging flowers into prepaid bouquets for customers, taking care of the plants, and painting.

When I was finished for the day, I began to clean up and had just finished sweeping Marluxia's shop when hands gripped my waist from behind, making me jump.

"Hey beautiful," Axel whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Axel, you scared me!" I said, frowning up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Sorry," he replied, grinning.

"No you're not," I said, frown deepening. The red-head laughed lightly then kissed my forehead.

"Get ready to go," he said softly.

"We're not staying for dinner?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "we're leaving early."

I blinked up at him. "…Why?" I asked. A small smile came across the red-head's face.

"Because I'm taking you out," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

Axel laughed. "I have to have a reason?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Alright," he said, turning me around in his arms, "Because I miss you when you're away from me, because I want to, and because I love you. How's that?" He asked, bending closer with each reason. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as our noses brushed.

"Okay, I'm going," I said, starting to slip away.

"Oh, and, Roxas," he said, making me pause.

"Yes, Axel?" I asked, glancing back. My breath hitched when the red-head gripped my shoulders and pulled me into a brief kiss. I closed my eyes, just kissing back when he pulled away.

"Hurry," he whispered.

--

I did as Axel asked, quickly getting ready to go and gathering my things together. When I walked back out into the greenhouse, Axel was patiently waiting, leaning against the display case holding seeds. He smiled as I approached.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he stood, gripping my hand and leading me to the driveway.

I was a bit surprised to see Xaldin in the driver's seat and that we were taking the car. Xaldin hadn't driven us anywhere in a long time. "Why is Xaldin driving?" I asked, looking up at Axel.

"Well, we're going somewhere public and he's still my bodyguard, Roxas," the red-head said, laughing lightly and opening the door for me. I got inside and the door closed then he went around, getting in the other side. "Why do you ask?" the red-head asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know; it's been a while, I guess."

--

Xaldin drove though town as Axel and I talked, not stopping until we arrived at a restaurant. The raven-hair dropped us off at the door then went to park. I blinked, recognizing where we were when he did.

The restaurant was the same restaurant that I'd met the red-head in.

I gripped Axel's hand tightly, closing my eyes as we made our way inside, hoping that a good experience would wipe away the bad one associated with this place. I took a deep breath then gasped as I opened my eyes.

The entire place was lit by candle light, all of the tables set formally and a bouquet of single stem Chrysanthemums was at each table. Except for Axel and me, the entire restaurant was empty.

I looked up at Axel. "What is this?" I asked. The red-head smiled innocently.

"Pick a table," he said.

"Axel, what's going on?" I asked, staying where I was.

"Please, Roxas, let's sit..." he insisted, taking my hand.

I shook my head, remaining where I was.

"…why?" he asked, looking nervous and glancing around. "…you… you don't like it?" He'd never looked so nervous before.

"No I do!" I said as my eyes widened, "I'm just at a loss as to why you'd do this."

The red-head blinked. "Because I love you and wanted to do something special-"He started, stopping when I gripped his hand more tightly.

"But I know you love me," I said softly, "You don't have to do something like this to show me that you do." He already knew that I hated it when he spent a lot of money on me.

"That's not why…" he said, sighing and running a hand through his fiery hair.

"Axel?" I asked, looking at him questioningly as his hand slipped into his pocket. My eyes widened when he pulled out a small box.

"I wanted tonight to be special and to show how much I love you because, well, I have something important to ask you," he said gently. I stared as he got on his knees. "Roxas, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box. I felt my heart begin to pound as he patiently waited for an answer.

Marriage…? He wanted to get married? I knew what it was, what it meant… I'd just been to a wedding about a week ago, after all; it was spending the rest of your life with whoever you thought your soul mate was, unless he or she died. I smiled slightly before biting my lip, thinking about my parents.

What if… what if Axel and I weren't meant to be? What if… what if… Axel stopped loving me one day and we ended up like my parents… or worse? I wondered, tears forming in my eyes. I felt them slide down my cheeks as I thought of my mother, the abuse, my life before I met Axel. It hurt so much to think that he could even possibly hurt me that much some day. It also scared me. It scared me so much that I shook my head, wanting things to stay the way they were.

"Roxas?" he asked.

"No," I whispered, pulling my hands out of his, and backing away. He might be mad or disappointed… but it was better this way. I hoped it was anyway.

"Why?" he asked, standing. I looked away, biting the inside of my cheek. "I thought you'd be ready for this," He whispered

"I just can't," I whispered back.

"Roxas?" he asked, reaching for me. "Roxas, why?" he asked as Xaldin joined us, "Tell me."

"No!" I yelled, crying harder, covering my mouth and looking away when he froze, looking like I'd just hit him. He stared at me for a long moment and I wanted to apologize for yelling, but couldn't stop crying for some reason.

"Sir?" Xaldin asked, pulling Axel out of his thoughts.

"Change of plans, Xaldin; sorry for making you drive us here," he said, glancing down. "Take Roxas to the car. I need to speak to the manager," he said a bit coldly, turning swiftly and walking away.

Xaldin went to me, looking perplexed. "Roxas? What happened?" He asked. "Roxas?" He asked again after a moment, gripping my shoulder, but gave up when I wouldn't answer him, still crying. "Let's go to the car," he said, gently, leading me outside when I nodded.

The raven-hair opened the back door for me then went around to the front, starting the car. I continued to cry silently. I would have been fine with Axel being angry, disappointed even… but not so… cold.

Xaldin drove to the restaurant's entrance then parked, waiting for Axel to come out. He did after a few minutes, getting in the front with Xaldin.

"Home," he instructed. Xaldin complied, and we drove home in silence.

--

Xaldin drove us to Axel's house, and as soon as we arrived, the red-head got out of the car and went inside without a backwards glance. I winced and got out of the car. Xaldin walked with me and we went inside.

"Aren't you going home tonight?" I asked, remembering Saix.

"No," he replied. "Something's not right between you and Axel, and since neither of you will tell me what's going on, I'm staying here in case you need me. Don't argue." I glanced down, nodding.

"Alright," I whispered, walking toward the bedroom. "Thank you, Xaldin."

"Of course, Roxas," he replied as I continued to walk away.

I went into the bedroom, surprised to find it empty. "Axel?" I called out, looking around, searching for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I bit my lower lip, giving up, taking off my shoes and getting into bed, waiting for him, hoping he'd come in. He'd never avoided me before… and it hurt.

I stared at the clock, feeling hot fresh tears slide down my cheeks when he didn't come in for hours, continuing to cry until I'd fallen asleep.

--

The next morning, I woke up, still alone, getting ready to go to the flower shop. When I was ready, I went into the living room, seeing Xaldin waiting for me.

"Xaldin?" I questioned.

"Axel asked me to take you to the flower shop today," the raven-hair explained. I nodded, feeling numb. I couldn't really blame the red-head for being mad at me though. Or for the avoidance.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I'll wait if you want to eat first," he said as I grabbed my jacket.

"No, let's just go," I said quietly.

--

Xaldin drove me to Aerith and Marluxia's house. I got out of the car knocking on the front door. Xaldin drove away when Aerith answered.

"Good morning, Roxas, honey," she said, smiling at me. She looked around after a moment. "Axel isn't going to say hello this morning?" she asked. I shook my head, shaking and starting to cry again. "Roxas?" she asked, "Roxas, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, "Here, come inside," she said, bringing me inside and closing the door behind her. Aerith held me tightly, letting me cry into her chest for a long moment.

"Please, honey, tell me what's wrong," she said when I calmed down a bit.

"I… I think I messed up badly. Very badly," I whispered, hugging her more tightly. "Can I… can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Roxas, sweetie, you can stay here as long as you need to," she replied, hugging me again.

--

-To be continued-

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update this ): and sorry but- not the last chapter xD; (though I bet you're not too upset about that)

Anyway; love it? Hate it? Let me know?

Orite, and sorry if you don't like twincest. If you do then, well, let me know. I might make a bonus chapter for you if enough people ask, at the end of the story.

--until next time


	25. Chapter 25

Rating: **M**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! This will be the last chapter, unless I do a bonus one (which will be Axel about 16 or 17 and include Reno).

Warning you in advance: this' about half as long as the last chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 25

Last chapter:

"_Please, honey, tell me what's wrong," she said when I calmed down a bit._

"_I… I think I messed up badly. Very badly," I whispered, hugging her more tightly. "Can I… can I stay here tonight?" I asked._

"_Roxas, sweetie, you can stay here as long as you need to," she replied, hugging me again._

--

"Thank you, Aerith," I whispered. "Please don't tell Axel about this." I didn't want him to know how upset I was.

"Honey, I don't think things are going to get better unless Axel and I talk…" She said but stopped when I shook my head, crying again.

"_Please…_ promise me you won't."

Aerith looked like she wanted to protest but nodded instead. "I promise, honey," she whispered.

"Why don't you sit for a while and I'll make you something to eat, okay?" she asked. "Maybe it'll make you feel a little bit better." I nodded, going and sitting in a chair.

Aerith vanished momentarily and I leaned back in the chair, thinking. How long would it take before Axel stopped avoiding me? Did he even miss me at all…? What if… what if he didn't love me anymore? I wondered, really afraid of what the answers might be.

I bit my lower lip, playing with my zipper to try to keep myself occupied and my mind off of things, but it wasn't working very well. I was just about to pace when Aerith came in.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I made you oatmeal," she said, handing it to me. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at her.

"No problem," she replied, smiling back when I took a bite.

"You don't have to work in the shop today if you don't want to, honey," she said after a few moments. I shook my head.

"No, I want to," I said. Hopefully it'd keep me distracted.

"Alright," she said, sitting next to me. "Roxas," she said after a moment. I looked at her curiously, and hummed softly. "I won't push because I know that you're really upset, but if you get to the point where you want to talk about what happened, I'm here, okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Okay," I said.

--

I finished the oatmeal then made my way toward the kitchen. Aerith had gone off to do house work shortly before I'd finished.

I washed my dishes, drying them then went to the greenhouse. I smiled slightly as I went inside then went to work, watering the flowers and picking up where I'd left off yesterday with making bouquets.

I was glad that I had something to occupy myself with, even working through lunch. Time seemed to go by very quickly and I was a bit disappointed when I noticed the clock, seeing that the work day had come to an end.

I sighed and wondering if Marluxia would care if I kept working, stood, intending to find him. I'd just started walking toward the house when the door to the greenhouse opened. I paused.

"Sorry, but we're closing," I said turning and freezing as Axel came into the greenhouse.

"I know," he replied as our eyes locked.

"Axel… you came," I whispered, shocked.

The red-head blinked, looking surprised. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked, approaching me.

"I… I thought you were mad at me. I thought you didn't want to see me." I whispered back, feeling the sting of oncoming tears. Axel stopped in front of me.

"Why did you think I was mad?" he asked quietly.

"B-because you avoided me all night," I said shakily, "and then… this morning, Xaldin dropped me off and I thought-"I said stopping when I started to cry again. Axel lifted my chin then wiped away my tears with his thumb, looking a bit concerned.

"What? What did you think?" he asked gently.

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore," I whispered, knowing that my eyes were welling up with tears again and hating it. The red-head shook his head, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Roxas… how could I ever stop loving you?" he whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling tears stream down my cheeks, only halfway believing him.

"If you're not mad and still love me then why were you avoiding me like that?" I asked. That's what had hurt me so much.

"Because even though I wasn't mad, I was hurt," Axel replied. I looked up at him, unsure of what to say. "I was avoiding you because I didn't want you to see and Xaldin dropped you off because something unexpected came up," he whispered, looking away and biting his lower lip for a long moment.

"You didn't want to marry me… didn't want to spend the rest of your life with me and wouldn't even tell me why," he continued, sounding as upset as he felt. _"Why?"_ he asked, those beautiful emeralds locking with sapphire, unable to mask how he was feeling.

"I…" I said looking down, and feeling guilty for hurting him, knowing that I needed to answer him. "I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you, Axel" I said, continuing before he could interrupt. "When you asked me to marry you, after I kindof ruined your plans for the night," I said, looking back up, "I was shocked, then happy, and then," I said, furrowing my eyebrows, "I thought of my parents and I wondered… what if we're not meant to be, what if… what if you stopped loving me and we ended up like my parents… or worse?" I said, starting to cry again. "If you ever hurt me that way, I don't know what I'd do," I sobbed, crying harder and ignoring his attempts to calm me down. "It scared me," I whispered, "So I didn't want things to change."

"Roxas…" Axel whispered back, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, hugging him just as tightly until I'd calmed down somewhat. The red-head shook his head, wiping away my tears once again with his sleeve. "I would never mistreat you, _n_e_ver," _he whispered. I hugged him again and he rested his chin on the top of my head for a long moment before pulling away.

I looked up at Axel when he pulled away slightly, seeing him reach into his coat pocket and pull out that box from last night, opening it. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, taking out a silver ring with diamonds embedded in the band, going all the way around it- simple, yet extraordinarily beautiful.

"It's a wedding ring, Axel," I replied.

"No." he said.

"No?" I asked.

"This is my promise to always be there for you, to protect you, and to trust you, no matter what." He said holding the ring in front of me as he said it. My eyes widened as he knelt before me for a second time.

"I'll ask again," he said, taking my left hand. "We don't have to until you're ready to, but, will you marry me, Roxas?" he asked, slipping the ring onto my finger and closing his hand around mine.

I felt oncoming tears again, and I closed my eyes after a moment to keep from crying. "Answer me something first," I whispered.

"Anything," He said.

"Do you promise to love me every day for the rest of my life?" I asked.

"No, Roxas," he replied, gripping both of my hands, "I promise to love you every day for the rest of mine." I opened my eyes wide, seeing that he was completely serious, and feeling the tears I'd been holding back slide down my cheeks. I smiled as he waited for my answer.

"Then yes, I will marry you," I said, smile widening and laughing lightly when he looked overjoyed, until he stood and kissed me, right in the middle of the greenhouse.

I pulled away after a moment. "I'll be right back, I have to tell Aerith something," I said, smiling at him.

"Consider me told, honey," Aerith said from the door. Axel and I looked at her, eyes widened. She smiled.

"How long have you been there, mom?" Axel asked as she came toward us.

"Since you came in, baby," she replied, giving us a hug then kissing Axel's cheek and then mine. "Congratulations," she whispered. "When are you getting married?" she asked.

Axel smiled at me. "Whenever Roxas is ready." He said.

I smiled back.

--

I stood stretching after pulling the last of the weeds then smiled at my flower garden. It had taken the better part of three months, but Demyx and I had transformed what had once been Axel's mess of a back yard into what actually looked like a back yard, even planting trees. Axel had given us license to do what we wanted, and now there was grass, fruit trees, Rose bushes along the fence, as well as a very large flower garden with a fountain in the center and a vegetable garden behind it.

I smiled, happy with how everything was coming along, and that the flowers had just bloomed. My only regret was that Demyx had missed the flowers blooming while he was away on his honeymoon. He and Zexion were supposed to be away for another week in fact.

I smiled again, absentmindedly playing with the ring on my finger. Though he'd predicted me getting married next, he'd been wrong, it seemed. I'd just gotten engaged first. Not that any of us minded, of course.

I tensed up when a hand gripped my waist, from behind, but relaxed after a moment, realizing it was Axel.

"Hey," I said, smiling as my back met his chest.

"Hey yourself," he said, resting his chin on top of my head, "I brought you some water," he said, handing me a bottle.

"Thank you," I said, opening it and taking a drink. "What do you think?" I asked, closing it and looking up at him.

The red-head smirked. "I think you've been working hard- you're getting tan."

"I meant about the back yard…" I said.

"It looks nice. I'm impressed." He replied, smiling.

"Nice? You don't think my flowers are beautiful?" I asked, feeling anxious.

Axel laughed lightly. "Yeah, they're beautiful," he said softly, "but nothing compared to you." The red-head smiled when I blushed. "Ready to go inside?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, let's stay out here for a while," I said, pulling away and smiling at him.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because it's perfect and I want to enjoy it," I said, sitting on the grass. The red-head joined me and I smiled at him, gripping his hand.

"Roxas?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I wanted to thank you too," I said.

"Sure, Roxas," he said, smiling down at me. "I've already told you- I want you to be happy." My smile widened slightly and I gripped his neck, pulling him toward me and kissing him slowly. I pulled away after a moment then he cupped my cheek returning the kiss. I pulled away, then smiling up at him, lay down.

Axel smirked, bending down and laying claim to my lips once again. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth for him, letting him deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed slowly along mine and then he pulled away, lying down beside me. I smiled at him again when he gripped my waist and pulled me closer, holding him back as I nuzzled into his chest, and feeling content.

"Axel?" I asked after a few moments. I continued when he hummed softly. "Can we get married next summer, right here?" I asked, looking up.

The red-head blinked then smiled widely. "Of course Rox," he said, gripping my hand. I smiled back as our fingers entwined, looking back down and kissing his hand lightly, then holding him more closely.

"Hey Axel?" I asked, continuing when he hummed. "I love you," I whispered, beginning to drift off.

"I love you too, Roxas," the red-head whispered back.

I smiled slightly, knowing he always would.

--

-The End-

A/N: Another story done ^^. That is unless you want that extra chapter of course~

Review one more time to let me know how I did/ if you liked the end? I'll love you for it (:


	26. The Wedding

Rating: **M**

A/N: I got asked a favor of sorts- and it kindof made me realize, maybe you'd like to read about Axel and Roxas' wedding. (Later confirmed when a lot of you asked)

So, there will be more than one extra chapter.

Dedication for: Koganeiro, who requested it first.

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 26: The wedding

Last chapter:

"_Axel?" I asked after a few moments. I continued when he hummed softly. "Can we get married next summer, right here?" I asked, looking up._

_The red-head blinked then smiled widely. "Of course Rox," he said, gripping my hand. I smiled back as our fingers entwined, looking back down and kissing his hand lightly, then holding him more closely._

"_Hey Axel?" I asked, continuing when he hummed. "I love you," I whispered, beginning to drift off._

"_I love you too, Roxas," the red-head whispered back._

_I smiled slightly, knowing he always would._

--

I walked through my garden, as the sun began to set, a pair of scissors in one hand, a basket hanging from my arm, examining my flowers. After selecting the perfect ones, I cut them then put them into my basket. I'd gathered white and yellow Chrysanthemums, happy with my selection. When I had enough, I went inside past the chairs and other decorations in the backyard and began to make bouquets, smiling slightly as I did.

It'd been nearly a year since that day in the garden when I'd asked Axel if we could get married the next summer, and everything had gone according to plan since then. Axel and I were getting married tomorrow in the backyard and it was supposed to be a beautiful day- perfect and sunny.

Demyx and Zexion had gotten a place of their own shortly after getting married. Axel had been staying at their house for about a week so that I could decorate with Aerith and Marluxia and make sure everything was ready. Though I missed him, it was better that he was away and not distracting me in the final days before our wedding.

"That looks beautiful, honey," Aerith said from behind me, seeing my nearly completed bouquet.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at her. "Could you get Naminee and Kairi's flowers ready- using the yellow ones?" I asked.

"Of course, Roxas," she said, smiling.

"Thank you so much for helping me with everything, Aerith," I said, gratefully.

"Thank _you_ for letting me help, Roxas," Aerith replied, hugging me before sitting down. I smiled, at her then finished my bouquet, tying it together with a light blue ribbon. "Don't worry about setting up the rest of the decorations, honey, Marly and I will take care of them," she said. I blinked in surprise.

"If you really want to," I said.

Aerith nodded. "Of course we do," she said. "Why don't you rest up?" I smiled at her.

"Alright," I said, giving her a hug. She kissed my cheek just before I slipped away.

--

I went into Axel's room, shutting the door behind me before slipping my hand into my back pocket and pulling out my phone. I opened it, searching though the names of my contacts until I found Axel and pressed the button to call him. I had more to search through now- I'd made a lot more friends.

I waited, anticipatory, as the phone rang. I'd been so busy all week that I hadn't even had time to call him.

"_Hello?"_ Came Axel's voice. I smiled slightly.

"Hi, Axel," I said back.

"_Roxas,"_ he said, sounding happy to hear from me. "_It's so good to hear your voice! God I miss you…"_

I laughed lightly. "I miss you too," I said.

"_Uh hold on a second,"_ he said.

"Okay," I said, waiting for a minute, but jumping when I heard a door slam. "What was that?" I asked.

"_I shut the bathroom door and locked myself in,"_ he replied.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"_Because if Dem finds out that I'm talking to you he'll take my phone away,"_ Axel said.

"Why?" I asked, laughing.

"_He thinks that it's bad luck for us to even talk for like a week before we're married,"_ Axel said, clearly annoyed, making me laugh harder.

"How's it been, staying with Demyx and Zexion?" I asked after a moment.

Axel let out a long dejected sigh. "_Let's just say that I'm glad that tonight's the last night." _ He said, making me smile.

"Yeah, just one more night, then we'll be married… and will be together… all alone…" I said suggestively.

"_Watch it Rox or I won't go easy on you later," _he promised.

"You'd better not," I said, smirking.

"_Nng; God, I can't wait to marry you…"_ he said, stopping when there was abrupt knocking on the door.

"_Axel is that you? Did you steal your phone back? Who are you talking to?! Is that Roxas?! Let me in!" _I heard Demyx yell through the door. I laughed when Axel cursed under his breath.

"_Sorry but I've got to go,"_ he said.

"Alright," I said, smiling. "Goodnight, I love you."

"_I love you too, Rox. See you tomorrow,"_ he said, just before the line went dead. I closed my phone, smiling slightly and hoping that I hadn't gotten Axel into too much trouble with Demyx.

I turned to the bedside table, then set the alarm then turned off the light, lying down, glad that I'd get to see Axel tomorrow. I missed him. I hugged my pillow tightly, inhaling deeply, soon falling asleep.

--

I woke up five minutes before the alarm was set to go off, smiling as the sun hit my face, and I realized what today was.

I got up, stretching and turning off the alarm, going to shower. When I was ready and had gotten dressed in what I'd wear up till the wedding, I made my way outside to see how everything looked.

I smiled widely when I went outside and saw chairs lined up in two columns in front of my flower garden, flowers at each row, then observed more. There was a dance floor to the right. Tables and chairs were to the left, next to some of my roses, and next to that, a white canvas tent, where the punch and food would be. I saw Aerith in the tent and went to her.

I'd decided to have cupcakes rather than a cake and she was helping the caterers set them up. My favorites were the chocolate and the vanilla with sea-salt flavored frosting.

"Wow, Aerith, it looks great," I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Roxas," she said, returning the smile then checking her watch. "Uh, shouldn't you be getting ready soon?" she asked. We were going to get married at ten, it was nine-fifteen.

"I still have a little bit of time," I said, smiling until someone called my name. I blinked, surprised to see Demyx standing at the door I'd just gone through. He was already dressed in his black tux with a blue vest and white undershirt. "Demyx?" I asked.

If Demyx was here then that meant…

"Hurry and get in here! Axel's in the car, he can't see you!" he said.

I turned to Aerith, smiling apologetically. "Bye," I said, waving before hurrying to go inside. I just got inside Axel's room when the front door opened. Demyx hurried and shut the door to the bedroom behind me.

"That was close," he said.

I laughed at him. "You're superstitious, Dem," I said. The blonde frowned.

"Better safe than sorry," he said pouting. I smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry," I said, smiling innocently before grabbing my tux and going into the bathroom. While everyone else's would be black, mine was white.

I put on the black undershirt, black vest, white tie, and then white pants and lastly my white jacket. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I went back into the bedroom, stopping when I noticed Demyx was staring at me.

"Wow, Roxas, you're gonna blow Axel away," he said.

"Thanks Dem," I said, smiling at him. "Could you get my bouquet?" I asked. "It's in the kitchen." Demyx nodded excitedly.

"Of course, Rox!" he said, leaving me momentarily. He came back with my bouquet of white Chrysanthemums. "This is pretty… did you make it?" Demyx asked. I nodded. The blonde smiled then hugged me excitedly. "I'm so excited for you," he said, squeezing me tightly for a few moments.

"Okay, Xaldin's right outside the door, and Axel's gotta be outside with everyone else, so I'm gonna go play the music now, alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thanks, Demyx," I said, waving and watching him leave. I took a deep breath after a moment and then went into the living room, smiling when I saw Xaldin. I'd decided to have him walk me down the aisle, because he was so close to both Axel and I.

"Ready, Roxas?" he asked. I nodded, slightly nervous. As soon as I did, the first couple, Saix and Zexion walked out. They were together since Demyx was playing music and Xaldin was going to give me away. Next two of Axel's friends, who were also in his gang that I'd met a few months ago, Cloud and Leon, walked out. Last were the flower girls, Naminee and Kairi, who were in white dresses. They began to drop yellow flowers from my garden as they went.

Demyx changed songs, and Xaldin and I began to walk. The raven hair smiled at me reassuringly when I gripped his arm nervously, helping me to relax a little bit. I looked up and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Axel and his brilliant emerald locked with my sapphire. I blushed slightly when continued to look at me as if I were the only one there, up until Xaldin stopped in front of him. The raven-hair hugged me just before taking his place next to Saix.

I smiled up at Axel, a little nervous until he took my hand. Then we faced the priest, who announced that we'd chosen to say our own vows. Axel gripped my other hand as well, turning to me and squeezing them slightly just before speaking.

"Roxas…" he started, staring straight into my eyes. "You have to be the strongest, most amazing, and wonderfully creative person that I have ever met," he said, making my heart beat slightly faster. "I have come here, before our friends and family to renew every promise I've already made to you," he continued, squeezing my hands before resuming. "I, Axel, promise to love, to honor, to cherish, to respect, to be faithful, and to never mistreat you, Roxas, every day for the rest of my life," he said, taking my left hand. "This ring, along with the other," he said, slipping a second ring onto my finger, "Is a symbol of and completes that promise." I stared, shocked. I certainly hadn't been expecting a second ring... "I love you, Roxas, and always will, in good times and in bad, and I take you to be mine for forever more."

"Axel…" I began, entwining my fingers with his and smiling up at him, "You were my light, in the dark. You, saved me, helped me break through my bonds and to soar and be free for the first time in my life and I will never be able to thank you enough for that.

You are the kindest, most wonderful person I know, and though I've never made any promises to you before- I want to now," I said, grasping his hands more tightly. "I, Roxas, promise to support you in everything that you do. I want to help you soar and be great as you have done for me. I promise to be understanding and patient, loving and respectful and to cherish you for the rest of my life," I said, taking his left hand and slipping a ring onto his finger, nearly identical to mine. "This ring is a symbol of my promise and love for you, and I too take you, Axel, to be mine for forever."

"Are there any objections?" the priest, Xemnas, asked, waiting for a few moments of silence. "Alright then. By the power invested in me by God, I proclaim these two as one and by no force until death do they part" he said, turning to us. "You may kiss now."

The red-head smiled at me just before gripping my neck, bending down and capturing my lips in a sweet, innocent kiss. Axel pulled away after a moment then took my hand, leading me down the aisle with him toward the tables. We sat at the main table, next to each other, and were soon joined by our wedding party and guests.

"I've missed you, Roxas," the red-head whispered to me as the meal was about to begin.

I smiled at him. "I missed you too," I whispered back. "Axel, I," I started but fell silent when Xemnas stood. Everyone turned their attention to him, just before he said a blessing for the meal. Then Axel and I started the line to get our food.

"What were you going to say?" The red-head asked.

I smiled up at him. "I wanted to say that I'm so happy because you're here with me."

Axel smiled back but didn't say anything as we got our food and then made our way back to our table. "I'm happy too," he whispered after a moment.

"How come?" I asked.

"I just got married to the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with- why wouldn't I be?" he asked, beautiful emerald locking with my sapphire and I opened my mouth, eyes widening slightly, unsure of what to say. The red-head smiled just before I heard a clanking, turning to see Demyx lightly hitting his glass with his fork. Soon others joined in.

Axel's smile widened slightly, just before he gripped my neck and pulled me into a kiss that took my breath away. I blinked, trying to catch my breath when he pulled away when the clanking finally stopped.

"Better hurry and eat," the red-head whispered, "That is, unless you want me to be kissing you a lot."

I laughed. "I wouldn't mind," I whispered back, taking my first bite.

--

After a good half hour, and several interruptions because Axel'd had to kiss me, Axel and I finished eating.

"Ready for cake?" he asked.

"Cupcakes," I corrected, making him laugh lightly.

"Alright," he said, taking my hand. "Are you ready for cupcakes, my love?" I blinked then smiled.

"If you are," I replied. Axel laughed again.

"Let's hurry, before they make me kiss you again," he said, standing, announcing our plans to our guests, and then taking me with him to the display of cupcakes.

"You're tired of kissing me?" I asked, teasingly.

"Never," he said, kissing my cheek, then reaching up and grabbing a cupcake. I glanced to the side, seeing that our guests were approaching and that Aerith was taking out her camera. Smiling slightly, I took a cupcake too, noticing that we'd both chosen the vanilla with sea-salt flavored frosting.

Axel and I both took off the paper for our cupcakes and then Axel bent down, feeding me his cupcake as he took a bite of mine. I took a second bite of his, holding mine up more and accidentally getting some frosting on his face. I felt my eyes widen slightly, and took what was left of the cupcakes, putting them on the table. Axel watched me curiously, as I stuck my thumb into my mouth and wiped his cheek clean.

I felt myself blush slightly when the red-head gripped my wrist, pulling me closer and licking my thumb clean. He smirked slightly before turning to our guests once again.

"Everyone, the dance will be starting now. Please help yourselves to the dessert and refreshments, either before, after or during the dance, and thank you for coming. Roxas and I will be departing soon, but feel free to stay for as long as you'd like," he said, smiling at his mother. I smiled at Aerith too- She'd offered to stay at the house while were away on our honeymoon and to finish hosting our party. Aerith smiled back, just before Axel started to lead me toward the dance floor.

"Did you like the cupcakes?" I asked him when we were on the dance floor.

"Yes, Roxas," he said, gripping my waist, as music started to play. I immediately recognized the song- it was the same as the one we had first danced to. "Everything's wonderful and perfect. I love how you decorated. It's beautiful."

"Really?" I asked as we started to dance.

"Yes." I smiled at the red-head, just as Aerith took a picture of us.

--

Axel and I danced with his mother, Marluxia, our close friends, and then it was time for me to throw my bouquet. I smiled slightly at the small crowd that had gathered then turned, closing my eyes and tossing it behind me.

A brunette boy, who I'd learned was Demyx's cousin, named Sora caught it. I smiled at him when he blushed as Demyx began to tease him about marrying his friend that he'd come with, making him pout. I laughed lightly when he stomped his foot, childishly then went over to his silver haired friend, who ruffled his hair.

I wanted to watch them some more but jumped slightly when Axel grasped my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" the red-head asked.

I smiled up at him. "Of course," I replied.

The red-head returned my smile, then we went up to the DJ, a man with an eye-patch named Xigbar, and borrowed his microphone. Everyone stopped dancing to see us off when Axel announced that we were leaving and thanked everyone again for coming.

Axel and I went through the gate in the backyard, going to Axel's black car that'd been waiting for us. The red-head opened the car door for me and then got in the other side, getting in the driver's seat. I waved goodbye to everyone just before Axel took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a moment. Though I'd planned the wedding, Axel had planned the honeymoon. The red-head smiled slightly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" he asked. I leaned back in my seat, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"Fair enough," I said as he got onto the main road. "But we're driving there, I take it?"

The red-head smiled before taking my hand. "Yeah," he said, nodding.

--

Axel and I drove for hours, not stopping until we came to a place called Destiny Islands. I thought the name was interesting, and wondered if we would be by a lake or something.

My eyes widened and I gasped lightly when Axel stopped at our hotel. It was right next to the ocean.

As soon as the red-head parked, I got out of the car and ran toward it. I'd never gotten to see the ocean before. It was so beautiful.

I looked up when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, smiling when I saw that it was Axel. I turned, hugging him excitedly. "Thank you so much," I whispered.

The red-head laughed. "We just got here, and already you're thanking me?"

"Yes," I whispered, hugging him more tightly. Axel smiled then hugged me back.

"I'd almost forgotten- you haven't seen the ocean before."

I nodded. "Yeah; it's so beautiful."

"Well then, I think you'll like what I have planned," Axel said. He smiled again then pulled away, and bending down picked up a sea shell. I smiled back when he handed it to me, saying it was a souvenir. "Let's go inside, okay? Someone's waiting with our luggage." We'd packed the night before Axel had left to stay with Demyx. I nodded, letting him take my hand and lead me toward the hotel.

--

I was amazed by the hotel as well. It was huge and very fancy with intricate designs carved into the woodwork. Axel was obviously happy with my reaction to everything so far, and laughed when I nearly protested when he wanted to lead me to our room.

Our room was just as amazing as the rest of the hotel. It was huge! And beautiful… and… there was a balcony attached, facing the ocean. I went out on it as Axel and the person helping us with our luggage came inside. I heard Axel thank him just before the door closed.

"You really love it, don't you?" he asked, noticing me watching it and playing with the shell. I nodded, smiling when hands gripped my waist. I gasped, blushing and shaking slightly as something warm and wet traced the inner shell of my ear.

"A-axel?" I asked.

"I might be jealous," he whispered in my ear.

"Jealous, huh?" I asked, looking up at him and smirking. "Let me make it up to you then," I said, taking his hand and leading him inside. Axel followed me until we reached the bed, then I pushed him down until he was sitting. Still smirking slightly, I kissed his cheek then stepped back, taking off my tie.

Tantalizingly slowly, I removed my jacket, and then my shoes and pants, throwing them to the side and then walked toward him. Brilliant emerald locked with my sapphire just before I straddled the red-head and pressed my lips to his.

I gasped, a bit surprised when he gripped my neck then kissed me fiercely. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me but broke away after a few moments, breathing heavily.

The red-head paused then lay claim to my lips again. I kissed him back slowly then reached up, undoing his tie. I pulled away again, taking it off as Axel took off his jacket then he pushed me down so that I was lying on the bed then straddled me.

I smiled up at him as he bent down and gripped his neck, closing the space between us. I kissed him lazily as he started to unbutton my shirt. The red-head deepened the kiss, unbuttoning my vest as well. He broke away after a moment, running his tongue along my newly exposed neck, making my pulse quicken. I whispered his name, shivering as he bit my neck lightly.

Axel smirked then began to work his way down my chest as well, until he claimed one of my nipples. I gasped, gripping his soft, fiery hair, when his tongue ran along and then across one, hardening it. I moaned continually when he began to bite and suck harshly.

"_Axelll, ahha-ha!"_ I moaned when he ground his hips into mine. The red-head smirked slightly then kissed me intensely as his hands began to roam. I gasped and he deepened the kiss when his thumbs began to play with my nipples, making me shudder as he continued.

Axel broke the kiss after a moment and our eyes locked as I panted. "You_-ah_ weren't kidding about not holding back," I halfway managed, smiling slightly. The red-head smirked then shifted slightly and palmed my semi-erection, making me groan.

"I distinctly remember you telling me not to," he whispered back before capturing my lips. I closed my eyes and began to kiss back but stopped, moaning instead when a hand slipped past my boxers and began to stroke me.

"_Axelll,"_ I moaned again as he pulled his lips away from mine, feeling my face heat up. I opened my eyes halfway, gripping his shoulders and shaking as he continued. I saw the red-head's eyes light up slightly as he continued, just before he shifted again and gripped my sides with both hands, pulling me up and then taking off my vest and then my shirt.

Our lips locked again and I unbuttoned his shirt and vest as he kissed me. Axel only pulled away to take them off then kissed me again until I pushed him away, panting. "Stand up," I whispered.

Axel looked at me curiously then kissed my cheek and stood in front of me. As soon as he did, I reached out and undid the button and the zipper to his pants. The red-head gripped my shoulders when I pulled down both his pants and boxers.

I halfway smirked, seeing his semi-erection then gripped his hips, pulling him toward me. I heard him gasp when I bent down slightly and gave the underside a rough lick then I took him into my mouth, sucking. I felt the grip on my shoulders increase when I started to bob my head, making him moan softly until I increased the speed, making his moans get louder. I didn't stop until he pushed me away after becoming rigid.

I smiled up at him, seeing that his face nearly matched his hair then watched as he took off the rest of his clothes. Still smiling, I let him push me back down and take off my boxers. The red-head smiled back and joined me on the bed when they joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. I halfway sat up when he did, then reached up, gripping his neck, crashing his lips into mine. Axel kissed back fiercely then pulled away, sticking his fingers into his mouth. I lifted my legs for him, holding them, just before he ran one of his fingers across my entrance. I gasped, closing my eyes and arching my back slightly when two slipped inside, thrusting and hitting my spot each time. Soon, a third joined them.

I only opened my eyes again when he pulled them out and repositioned himself. I gasped again, gripping my legs more tightly and throwing my head back when he entered my body and we became one.

Axel touched my cheek tenderly, making me look at him then kissed me slowly. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, halfway smiling at him.

"Remember, no holding back," I teased. Axel smirked, kissing me again, then almost completely pulled out and thrust back in, hard, sending tremors up and down my spine. I moaned loudly as he continued, completely overcome as he gripped my erection, pumping it in time with his thrusting. I screamed out his name, body convulsing right before I came all over his hand. I felt my face heat up, knowing that I was blushing, as he moaned himself due to my muscles constricting around him. He continued to thrust until he came as well then fell on top of me, panting.

I listened to his heavy breathing for a long moment then he started to pull out, so I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. "Roxas?" Axel questioned, stopping.

I shook my head. "Not yet," I whispered. Axel smiled slightly then shifted so that he was lying on his side, bringing me with him.

"Like having me inside you?" he teased, holding me too, and making me blush again. I looked up after a moment, locking my sapphire with his emerald.

"No," I whispered. "I love it when you're inside me…" I whispered, continuing when he smiled. "I love it when you hold me… I love it when you become my entire world." I smiled slightly, reaching behind me and grasping his left hand. My smile widened when his fingers entwined with mine. "I love you," I whispered, glancing down at the rings on our fingers.

"I love you too, Roxas," the red-head said. I looked up, smiling.

"I'd hope so," I said. Axel laughed then kissed my forehead.

"Always, my love," he whispered.

--

The next morning, Axel and I got up early. He surprised me by telling me to wear my swimsuit and a t-shirt and to put on sunscreen. I did, wondering what he was up to.

We ate breakfast at the hotel then made our way to the beach, walking hand in hand. We walked along the shoreline until we came to a dock where a woman was waiting for us.

"Axel? Roxas?" she asked. I looked at her confusedly while Axel nodded.

"Yeah, that's us. You must be Selphie."

The girl nodded happily. "Yes. Now if you'll come with me, we can get started."

I looked at Axel confusedly. He just smiled and squeezed my hand, leading me along.

--

I soon found out that Axel had arranged for us to learn how to scuba dive, and in a few days, once we'd mastered the basics, Selphie gave us an underwater camera then took us, as well as a few other couples, out on a boat. Once we'd gotten to our destination and had double checked our equipment, she stopped, and we dived in one by one.

I loved the ocean even more once we'd started scuba diving- it was even more amazing than I thought it was. My favorite things to see though were the coral reefs and colorful fish and I made sure to take a lot of pictures.

Axel and I swam together viewing it together. We were supposed to because while diving, we were supposed to have a partner, but even if we hadn't had to, we would have anyway.

I looked at Axel when he gripped my hand, seeing him point to something. I looked in that direction to where he was pointing, seeing a huge sea turtle, and smiled back at him excitedly before taking a picture. I squeezed his hand back then let go, taking a picture of him. He smirked, stealing the camera, taking a picture of me and then of us together. He gave it back when he'd finished and we continued to swim.

--

After about an hour, when our oxygen was about to run out, we returned to the surface, climbing back onto the boat. We took off our face masks, then Selphie offered both Axel and I a towel. We wrapped them around ourselves then sat next to each other.

"Did you have fun?" Axel asked, drying off more.

"Yeah," I said, smiling and taking his hand.

"What did you like best?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"The turtle. How about you?" The red-head laughed lightly.

"Lots of things to choose from, but I'd have to day that you were definitely my favorite," he whispered in my ear. I blushed as the last couple emerged and got on the boat. Selphie quickly did a head count then started the boat, heading for shore.

I poked Axel in the side, making him look at me curiously. "What did you like that actually belongs in the ocean?" I asked.

The red-head smiled. "The fish and the corral." I stared slightly. "What?" he asked.

"Those were my other favorite things," I said, laughing. The red-head smiled.

"I'm glad that you took pictures of it- I can't wait to see them."

"Me too," I whispered, leaning against him until the boat stopped and we got off. Axel and I thanked Selphie, starting to give back the towels. She just smiled pleasantly, saying we could keep them. We thanked her and then took off the scuba gear and began to walk back to the hotel.

Halfway there, Axel stopped. I looked at him questioningly until he smiled. "Let's sit and watch the sunset, okay, Roxas?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Alright," I said.

The red-head spread out his towel on the sand then we sat, watching the sun set as the waves lapped at our feet. I smiled up at him. "Thank you so much for everything. I've had an amazing time so far."

Axel smiled back. "You're welcome," he said. The red-head pulled me closer and I rested my head against his shoulder. We watched the sun set in silence until the last traces of twilight vanished and I looked up at him.

"Ready to go back?" I asked. The stars had begun to come out.

The red-head smiled. "Not quite yet," he whispered.

"Alright," I said, moving to turn back but stopped when a hand cupped my cheek. "Axe-?" I began to question, but got cut off when he captured my lips. I kissed him back slowly, making him deepen the kiss. I whispered his name when he pulled away, breathing heavily. Axel smirked, rubbing his nose against mine before kissing me again.

"Can I continue?" He asked.

I smiled up at the red-head. "Of course," I whispered back, letting him push me down.

--

Axel and I continued to enjoy our honeymoon, kayaking and renting a boat as well. On the last day though, we ran into Selphie again; it seemed that not only did she teach people how to scuba dive, but she also had a store and made things to sell.

So, Axel and I went out onto the beach together, collecting shells. When we had enough, we went back to her store. She ended up making us a beautiful wind chime out of them. The shell that Axel had given me on the first day was at the very top. I smiled, happy with the finished product, and we bought it and thanked her again before going back to the hotel and heading home.

--

As soon as we got home, Axel and I saw that Aerith had made a photo album for us filled with pictures of our wedding. I smiled, and then we hung our wind chime. I hugged the red-head, thanking him again. Axel laughed lightly.

"Of course, Rox," he said, returning the hug. "We'll have to do it again, since you had so much fun."

"Really?" I asked.

The red-head nodded. "Yeah, anytime you'd like. Now let's go unpack, okay?" I nodded, following him to our bedroom, happy because he was mine as I was his for forever.

"Alright," I whispered back.

--

-End-

A/N: I think I like this chapter the most ( and it was the most fun to write). But what do you think?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks so much (:


	27. Chapter 27

Rating: **M**

A/N: The final bonus chapter- I hope you enjoy it ^^

Special thanks and dedication: to Izzy-Lawliet for BETA-ing (my first beta xD) and for patiently waiting up for me to finish this ;-;

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine. Remember, its fan**fiction**.

**Reckoning: **Chapter 27

--

"Have you ever thought about it?" the older of the two red-heads asked. Widened emeralds immediately locked with curious sapphire. They were both twelve- twins, taken from their mother shortly after birth.

"What? No, Reno!" the younger whispered a bit harshly, and a bit defensively, after just having backed into a wall.

Reno smirked slightly. "You'd never try it? Just once?"

The younger furrowed his eyebrows, staring into those blue oceans, thinking for a long moment. "…maybe once…" he whispered hesitantly and a bit uncertainly. Reno's smirk widened slightly and he raised a hand. Continuing when Axel didn't pull away, he cupped the other red-head's cheek then pressed his lips to his brothers'. He didn't pull away for a few moments.

"It didn't really feel like anything," the younger whispered when Reno finally pulled away.

"Then maybe we didn't do it right," Reno replied.

"What do you mean? Hey what are you doing?! Qui-"the other started when his jaw was forced open and was pressed against the wall, but got cut off when Reno captured his lips again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth.

The younger red-head shuddered as that tongue invaded his mouth and brushed against his. Blushing deeply when his brother started to deepen the kiss, he pushed him away, heart beating wildly.

He caught his breath then glared at his twin. "I said once," he said a bit more loudly and harshly than he'd planned, but hopefully it'd keep Reno from doing it again. He didn't like how he'd reacted to that kiss…

He was just about to stalk past him when the door to his room opened. It was their grandfather.

"Axel? Reno? Why are you still up?" He asked, looking at them disapprovingly and irritably. "It's past midnight. Reno, go to your room now."

"Yes, grandfather," Reno replied. He paused to glance back at Axel, halfway smirking before doing what he'd been told to do.

As soon as Reno was gone, the old man turned to the youngest red-head.

"Why was Reno in your room? I thought you two had gone to bed hours ago," he asked.

Axel looked down, flushing slightly.

_Curious emerald looked into clouded sapphire- Axel had noticed that his brother had been staring at him a few moments ago, halfway spacing off._

_"What is it?" He asked, finally. Reno immediately snapped out of it, smiling sheepishly._

_"Oh nothing, I was just thinking," he replied. "I wonder what it's like…" he muttered under his breath._

_"What what's like, Reno?" Axel asked his brother- they had a habit of sneaking into one another's room when they were supposed to be sleeping. _

_Reno__'s eyes widened slightly then he glanced to the side._

_"What's wrong? …Reno?" Axel asked when Reno didn't respond. The younger red-head wasn't supposed to hear that._

_"Promise me you won't freak out if I tell you?" the older red-head asked a bit hesitantly._

_"Promise," Axel replied, smiling at his brother. They were currently sitting on Axel's bed._

_"I… sometimes I… want to kiss you…" he admitted. _

_Reno__ watched impassively as his twin immediately got off the bed then stood, backing away. He'd actually been expecting worse. "You promised you wouldn't freak out," he whispered, giving Axel a pained smile. He was pleasantly surprised when the other red-head actually paused. Then he stood as well, slowly approaching him. "Or are you scared because you want to too?" he asked._

_Reno__ smirked when those beautiful emeralds widened and Axel backed away again. He continued to walk toward him until he'd backed him into the wall, right next to the door._

_"Be honest with me," he whispered gripping his shoulders._

_"About what…" Axel whispered back, closing his eyes and desperately trying to push Reno away._

_"Have you ever thought about it?" the older of the two red-heads asked. Widened emeralds immediately locked with curious sapphire. They were both twelve- twins, taken from their mother shortly after birth._

_"What? No, Reno!" the younger whispered a bit harshly, and a bit defensively, after just having backed into a wall. _

_Reno__ smirked slightly. "You'd never try it? Just once?"_

_The younger furrowed his eyebrows, staring into those blue oceans, thinking for a long moment. "…maybe once…" he whispered hesitantly and a bit uncertainly. Reno's smirk widened slightly and he raised a hand. Continuing when Axel didn't pull away, he cupped the other red-head's cheek then pressed his lips to his brothers'. He didn't pull away for a few moments._

_"It didn't really feel like anything," the younger whispered when Reno finally pulled away._

_"Then maybe we didn't do it right," Reno replied._

_"What do you mean? Hey what are you doing?! Qui-"the other started when his jaw was forced open and was pressed against the wall, but got cut off when Reno captured his lips again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth._

_The younger red-head shuddered as that tongue invaded his mouth and brushed against his. Blushing deeply when his brother started to deepen the kiss, he pushed him away, heart beating wildly._

"Axel?" came a voice, interrupting the red-head's thoughts.

"Oh, uhm, Reno had a bad dream and wanted to tell me about it," he said, looking up at his grandfather. The old man only looked halfway convinced, so Axel smiled nervously. "He didn't want me to tell anyone," he said more convincingly.

The red-head relaxed slightly when a hand rested on top of his head. "Alright, Axel. Thanks for telling me, now go to bed." Axel nodded, relieved when he left.

The red-head slowly walked back toward his bed, running a hand through his fiery hair before lying down and getting under the covers. He lay there for a moment, running his fingers across his lips, blushing and trying to forget that kiss.

But no matter how hard he tried… he couldn't.

--

Axel smiled slightly, newly bought flowers in hand. Today he was celebrating his two week anniversary with is newest lover.

Two weeks probably wouldn't seem like a long time to most people, but for Axel, it was a new record. You see, he'd always had trouble with keeping lovers…

The red-head bit his lower lip, a bit worried. He was really hoping that this one would last longer than his previous ones. He really liked him.

Axel took a deep breath as he opened the door to his bedroom, intending on spending some time in his room to kill some time and hoping that their date for tonight would go well. He froze when the door opened, seeing his boyfriend and his twin shirtless and in a very suggestive position.

"A-Axel!" said boyfriend stammered from underneath Reno.

"Reno, Zack, I see you've managed to end up in the wrong room," Axel replied, feeling numb. This had happened so frequently that he wasn't really surprised or hurt anymore. He'd grown to expect it, actually.

Why?

Reno. Reno was the reason that Axel had never kept a lover for more than two weeks.

It'd been little over four years since the youngest red-head had started dating. Boy, girl, it didn't matter. So long as Axel was interested in him or her, Reno was too.

Axel had opted for choosing boys shortly after starting dating though. He preferred them to girls. Girls just didn't seem to make him happy, and he didn't really feel anything for them.

"Axel, it's not what it looks like!" Zack called out when the red-head turned to leave. Axel shrugged, glancing back. He wasn't really in the mood to hear any lies.

"Whatever. You might as well finish having fun with Reno, Zack," he said coldly, "Either way, we're done."

--

Axel found himself in a guest bathroom, sitting in the bathtub with the shower curtain closed, angrily pulling apart the flowers he'd gotten for Zack. He jumped slightly when it suddenly opened. The red-head frowned when he saw who it was. He really didn't want to be around Reno.

"You should have been nicer," the older red-head said, sitting on the edge of the bath tub. "You made this one cry."

Axel glowered at his twin. "What does it matter to you? He's all yours now. Congratulations! You ruined my love life once again! Go! Be happy with Zack!" His glare intensified when Reno started to laugh. "What the hell is so Goddamn funny?!" Axel demanded. Reno smirked.

"Silly Axel, I'm not interested in your precious Zack," he said, bending toward the other red-head. "He was too easily swayed," he whispered in his ear. Axel paused, thinking. Reno was absolutely right. "Besides, I'm interested in someone else."

"Who?" Axel asked a little excited. Hopefully this meant that Reno would stop stealing his boyfriends. At the same time, he felt a little… jealous?

The red-head's eyes widened, heart beginning to race, when a hand brushed against his cheek. Reno's thumb ran across his lower lip, just before he pulled away as he stood.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, walking away.

Axel remained in the bathtub even after Reno left, a hand covering his mouth.

Why had he reacted that way to Reno touching him like that?

--

For the next few days, Axel was abnormally quiet, barely even touching his food when it was time to eat meals. Their grandfather didn't fail to notice.

"What's wrong, Axel? Why are you not eating? Are you ill?" Axel shook his head.

"No, sorry for making you worry," he replied quietly.

"Maybe he's depressed because he lost another one," Reno interjected. Axel shot him a nasty look. "What's wrong? Did I guess right?" the older red-head asked. "You know you could have worked it out-" he started to point out but stopped when Axel kicked him from under the table.

"May I be excused?" Axel asked, leaving as soon as he had permission. As soon as he was out of the room, Reno asked to be excused too.

"If I say yes, you are to leave Axel alone," he was told warningly. Reno nodded, smiling innocently, and got up and went to find his brother.

The red-head knocked on Axel's door, entering his room, despite being told to go away.

"Look, Axel, I'm sorry for bringing up Zack," he sighed, coming inside. He'd been right in assuming Axel had really liked this one- he'd even gotten him flowers.

"You're not forgiven. Go away," the other red-head replied, taking off his shirt.

"Aww, Axe- you've got to forgive me eventually," Reno replied, sitting and halfway smirking up at Axel, who frowned.

"No I don't."

Reno's smirk widened when Axel turned away from him, digging through his dresser for another shirt to wear to bed. "How about I make it up to you and tell you who I'm interested in then?"

Axel froze. "Who is it?" he asked. Reno had never been serious about anyone before. Not even when he'd stolen Axel's lovers.

"Guess."

Axel turned, glaring. "Not interested. If you're just in here to toy with me more then get out." Reno blinked, looking slightly hurt.

"No… I came in here to apologize. Look, I shouldn't have mentioned Zack… it was uncalled for," he continued, moving to stand. "Sorry Axel… I guess I'll leave you alone," he said, making Axel soften.

"Wait, Reno," he said as Reno stood and turned to leave. The older red-head smirked knowing he'd been forgiven then relaxed his face, turning to Axel again.

Axel continued when his brother looked at him expectantly. "You can stay for a while, I guess… Go ahead, sit." Reno smiled slightly, going to Axel's bed and sitting on it. He watched as the younger red-head found a shirt, then put it on, until Axel turned, blinking. "What?" he asked sounding self-conscious. Reno shook his head, halfway smirking.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Axel asked, sitting next to him. Reno's smirk widened and he bent toward Axel a little more.

"You'll find out soon enough," he whispered. Axel blinked then smirked.

"Is it about who you like?" he asked.

"Maybe," Reno replied, bending a little closer. Axel held his breath, heart beating slightly faster because of their proximity. "Do you want to know who it is?" Reno asked tantalizingly slowly. Emerald locked with beautiful sapphire and Axel was about to reply when a knock came from his door.

"Come in," the red-head said. Reno shifted, facing the door just before it opened.

"Sorry to intrude, Axel, but I was wondering where Reno was-"Their grandfather started but stopped when he saw that Reno was on the bed. "Reno, what are you doing? I specifically told you not to bother Axel! Out! Now!"

Reno started to move to stand but stopped when Axel gripped his hand. He glanced at his twin curiously just before Axel spoke. "No, really, it's alright. Reno just wanted to apologize for before," Axel explained. "Isn't that right, Reno?"

Reno nodded and the old man seemed to consider it for a few moments then nodded too. "Alright. But let me know if he's bothering you again, Axel," he said before leaving.

"I sense some favoritism," Reno teased. Axel shrugged.

"I really don't know why he likes me so much."

Reno smiled slightly. "Because you're perfect- and I've heard him say that you look like dad. Well, except for your eyes."

Axel looked down, biting his lower lip. "I always liked blue better, I wish they weren't green," he murmured. His eyes widened slightly when Reno raised his chin.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Axel asked, blinking.

"Don't say that- you're lucky. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," he whispered, smiling slightly. "I'm a bit jealous, actually," he continued, bending closer again and making Axel blush.

"Hey, Axel?" Reno asked, pausing and deciding not to push Axel too much, squeezing the other red-head's hand. Axel's blush deepened, heart racing again- he hadn't even realized that he'd still been holding Reno's hand.

"Y-yeah?" Axel asked.

"Thanks for letting me stay, but I'm going to go to bed, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Reno said. He started to slip away but stopped when Axel gripped his hand.

"No. Uhm, I mean, you can stay in here tonight, if you want," Axel murmured, hoping to get Reno to tell him who he liked. Reno smiled slightly.

"No really- I don't want the old man to have a fit." Axel nodded, just before Reno slipped away.

The younger red-head lay down as soon as Reno was gone, brooding for quite a while. Who was it that Reno liked?

--

A week passed. Axel continued to wonder about Reno, becoming preoccupied and feeling slightly depressed.

Reno had never had anyone in mind to date before, so wondering who it was, was beginning to drive the red-head insane. It wasn't Zack… or anyone else Axel had dated. So who was it?

"What're you thinking about?" Came Reno's voice suddenly, making Axel jump. He hadn't even seen him come in.

"Uh, nothing," the younger red-head replied.

Reno smirked knowing that Axel was lying, but decided to let it go. "Well, I came in here to ask you something." He said. Reno continued when Axel acknowledged his statement. "Do you want to order something for dinner?" Axel glanced at Reno questioningly, making him laugh as he sat next to his twin.

"Silly, Axel, did you forget that the old man's going to be away for a few weeks?"

"He didn't leave any body guards here to take care of us?" Axel questioned, glancing away and wondering about his twin again. It was impossible to tell what was going on in Reno's head…

"Well, that new one, Xaldin's here, but he's downstairs watching TV. He said something about not being able to cook and not wanting to babysit us." Axel nodded, only halfway paying attention. Reno smirked, watching the younger red-head. "I'll tell you if you want to know."

"What? Why would you think I'd be thinking about that?" Axel asked a bit defensively. "Why should I care if you like somebody-" he started but stopped, realizing he was jealous. No… not jealous… extremely jealous; but why?

Did it mean that he liked Reno?

"Well first off, you just assumed that it was about who I like. But now I'm curious," He said, gripping Axel's chin and turning it until he was facing him. "Be honest- were you thinking of me when you stopped talking so suddenly?"

"W-what? N-no Reno!" Axel stammered, trying to distance himself from the other red-head, making Reno smirk. This was just like last time.

"What are you afraid of? You can just tell me." Reno said, gripping Axel's shoulder. The younger red-head immediately tried to push him away, making Reno smirk and push him down. Axel's eyes widened as his back hit the floor and Reno straddled him.

He turned his face away when Reno bent toward him. "Stop it!" he said. Reno frowned, gripping that fiery hair and pulling hard, making Axel cry out. Reno didn't waste any time and immediately closed the space between them, capturing Axel's lips. The younger red-head continued to struggle, but couldn't push Reno off. He couldn't even move.

Axel shuddered as that tongue ran along his lips, parting them, as well as his teeth, then slipped inside his mouth for a second time. The red-head froze when that tongue began to intermingle with his own, heart pounding as Reno deepened the kiss.

Reno pulled away for a second to breathe, leaving Axel confused and desperately trying to catch is breath until the red-head locked their lips together again, kissing him even more fiercely.

"W-why are you doing this with me?" Axel panted when Reno finally pulled away. Reno blinked, looking at his twin curiously. "You should be doing this with who you like, not me," he whispered, "and not because I like you," he murmured, already beautifully flushed face turning a shade darker. Reno smirked, laughing lightly. "What?"

"And here I thought that kiss would clarify things-" he said, continuing after a moment. "Axel, don't you get it? You're the one I like," he whispered, staring straight into those emeralds, and making Axel's heart pound. "But you see- that's a bit of a problem. Not only do I like you, I really like you, maybe love even." He said, continuing when Axel continued to stare up at him. "And I want you," he whispered, bending closer to his brother. "Ever since the first time I kissed you, I've wanted to possess every single inch of you."

Axel's mouth opened slightly, but before he could say anything, Reno continued, "But I would never- _couldn't_ ever- do that to you."

"Okay," Axel whispered, reaching up and gripping the back of Reno's neck.

"Axel?" Reno questioned when the younger red-head pulled him closer.

"It's… okay," Axel whispered back, continuing to pull Reno toward him. "I was afraid to admit it," he whispered, "But I liked you too. The first time you kissed me, I liked it and it scared me. That's why I pushed you away."

Beautiful sapphire widened, a look of pure shock crossing the older red-head's face for a long moment. Then he smirked. "So, you're okay with this?" he whispered, bending down and running his tongue along his brother's lips. Axel gasped so Reno kissed him again- slowly, passionately, trying to urge his brother to participate. He smirked again, pulling away when the younger did.

"Alright- but… How far are you willing to go?" he asked. Axel took a deep breath then reached up, fingers weaving into soft fiery locks.

"Do what you want. I trust you," he whispered, a bit anxious.

"You're sure?" Reno asked. Axel nodded, swallowing. The older red-head smiled slightly, locking their lips together once again. He pulled away after a few moments of unresponsiveness. "It's more fun if you participate," he whispered against Axel's lips.

Axel's eyes widened slightly, cheeks turning a light shade of pink just before Reno reclaimed his lips. After a moment, Axel shyly kissed him back, making Reno deepen the kiss as a response. He didn't pull away until Axel pushed against him because he needed to breathe. Their tongues brushed once more then Reno broke the kiss, biting Axel's lower lip as he did.

The red-head halfway grinned when Axel looked up at him, eyes half lidded. He listened to the sound of his ragged breathing for a moment longer then bent down, running his tongue along the younger red-head's pulse. Axel gasped feeling it quicken, just before Reno bit his neck, hard. He shivered when what he knew was Reno's tongue ran along the newly sensitive area.

"R-Reno…" Axel panted, gripping that fiery hair more tightly as he continued. He arched his back when Reno began to lift his shirt, gasping again when his tongue roughly ran along one of his nipples. The younger red-head cried out softly when Reno's tongue continued to explore, running around it until it was hardened. Then he claimed it with his teeth, biting and sucking. _"Reennooo-ahh…"_ Axel whimpered.

Reno smirked then switched to the other, making Axel moan again and again. After a moment, he paused, looking at that beautiful face. "Do you like this?" he whispered, grinding his hips into Axel's, making him groan. He stopped when he didn't get a reply, smirking when Axel whined his name childishly. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

_"Yesss,"_ Axel whined, making Reno's eyes light up, just before he lifted the younger red-head slightly, taking off his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised when Axel spontaneously gripped his shoulders and kissed him. Reno opened his mouth, letting him dominate for a few moments, then pushed him down roughly, taking control.

Soon, Reno was unbuttoning and unzipping Axel's pants. The younger red-head moaned lightly when a hand slipped past his boxers and began to stroke him. The red-head moaned more loudly when Reno began to pump his semi erection. Reno smirked, stopping just as Axel became rigid, pulling down his pants and boxers.

Axel blushed deeply as the rest of his clothing was removed and he lay before his brother, completely exposed. Axel's eyes widened and his flush deepened when Reno removed the rest of his clothing as well. Reno smirked. "Scared?" he asked. Axel swallowed then shook his head, feeling a bit apprehensive as he stared at Reno's erection.

The younger red-head watched, curious, as Reno lower lowered himself then wide-eyed as he spread his legs then took him into his mouth. Axel moaned when he began to suck, blushing deeply. The red-head moaned continually when Reno began to bob his head faster and faster, until he came inside his mouth. Axel felt the heat that had built up in his groin rush to his face when he felt the other red-head swallow.

Axel gazed up at Reno, eyes half lidded, wondering what else he would do to pleasure him, slightly curious when he stuck his fingers into his mouth. The older one took them out after a few moments when they were thoroughly coated. "Hold your legs," Reno instructed. Axel did as he was told and felt his eyes widen when those fingers ran along his entrance just before two slipped inside.

"O-ouch," Axel whispered.

"Bear with me- this is your first time right? I don't want to hurt you," Reno explained. Axel shook his head.

"No, I don't like this… It's weird. I… _ahhhha-ha!"_ Axel started, but ended up moaning instead when Reno thrust his fingers inside, hitting Axel's spot. Reno continued, increasing the speed if the thrusts, gradually slipping in a third finger, making Axel hiss in pain. Reno kissed him slowly, to take his mind off of it, and after a bit of hesitation, Axel gave in to the probing fingers that were stretching him moaning as Reno began to thrust again.

Emerald locked with beautiful sapphire and Axel halfway scoffed. "Why are you smirking?" he asked.

Reno's smirked widened at that. "Because," he whispered, "I like the look on your face- it's nice and erotic." Axel's flush deepened at that, but before he could say anything, Reno pulled his fingers out then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, letting both his pants and boxers fall to his knees.

Axel gripped his legs more tightly when Reno positioned himself, wincing as he entered his body. Reno waited for Axel to relax then slowly began to thrust in and out. He increased the speed when Axel arched his back, moaning as he hit that spot again. Soon the youngest red-head was moaning continually, louder and louder, completely forgetting the pain as the heat and the friction increased, until Reno came inside.

Reno shook slightly then collapsed on top of Axel, lying there for a few moments, listening to his racing heart. When Reno had somewhat recovered, he pulled out, making his brother gasp then lay down beside him.

Axel smiled at Reno, gripping his hand before falling asleep.

--

As the next year and a half went on, Axel and Reno's relationship got stronger and stronger. They even went through a rebellious streak together where they each got tattoos and got their ears pierced. Soon they were spending nearly all of their time together, even sleeping in the same room.

And though they were careful about their relationship… Their grandfather eventually caught on. He did not approve in the slightest, and even came up with a solution for the 'problem'; an arranged marriage for Axel, who would inherit the old man's gang, to another gang leader's daughter, Larxene.

Axel was very unhappy. Reno had no idea.

--

"I'll be eighteen!" Axel yelled. "You can't make me get married!"

The old man smiled maliciously. "But if you don't, can you stop me from doing something… regrettable… to Reno?"

"Re-regrettable?" Axel stammered, eyes widening as his grandfather stepped toward him.

"Yes… You see… I'm not a big fan of killing off my own flesh and blood but- I'm sure you and your new wife will more than make up for it."

"If you kill Reno then there's nothing making me get married so you can just keep dreaming!" Axel spat at him.

"Oh but I won't have to go that far, because I know you won't let it happen. You wouldn't want to watch you lover," he said, face distorting as he looked disgusted, "die, would you?"

Axel paled. "You- you wouldn't do that."

The old man smirked then pulled out a phone, calling a number. "Ah, Xaldin. Is Reno with you?" he asked. He smirked widely when he got his reply. "Excellent. Could you bring him to the house?" He asked, just before hanging up.

"P-please, don't do anything to him." Axel begged. The old man laughed coldly.

"Whether or not I do anything is entirely up to you."

Axel looked down, thinking hard. He knew that his grandfather had a gun on him at all times. He also knew that his only options were indeed agreeing to get married or watching Reno die. He didn't really want either to happen, but he didn't want Reno to die more.

He knew that he had to agree. There was no way around it. Even if he and Reno ran away, they'd be hunted down. He knew that his grandfather wouldn't extend his offer a second time.

Axel was just about to answer his grandfather, but before he could, the front door opened and Reno and Xaldin came inside. The old man smirked and leaned closer to him, "Better hurry and make your decision. If he doesn't think that this is your idea, or later finds out that it wasn't, he dies." Axel bit his lower lip, resentment for the old man growing.

"Reno, Xaldin, right on time," the old man said, smiling pleasantly. Axel saw him reach for his gun and panicked.

"Wait!" he said. "I mean… I have an announcement," he said. He continued when Reno looked at him curiously. "I'm getting married a month after my eighteenth birthday," he said smiling and trying with all his might to look happy. Reno stared, shocked. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Congratulations, Axel. I didn't realize you were serious about someone." The red-head said unnervingly calm.

Axel forced a smile. "Yes. Larxene and I have been serious for quite some time now," He lied. He felt something break inside when he saw how hurt Reno looked.

"I see…" Reno muttered, "Excuse me," before hastily leaving.

Axel glared at his grandfather when he smirked then approached him. "Good boy. Obedient as always."

"Shut up!" Axel yelled, promptly getting silenced when the old man gripped his hair.

"I wouldn't be disrespectful if I were you-"he whispered. "Or I might just change my mind about Reno. Understood?" Axel nodded, feeling his eyes well up with tears. "You can go now," he said, letting go.

--

Axel immediately tried to find Reno, but no matter how hard he looked for him, he couldn't find him. Reno avoided him for over a week, leaving Axel feeling abandoned, especially when he had to start taking his fiancé out on dates.

At the end of the second week of avoidance, Axel saw a flash of red hair, catching Reno before he could escape.

"Reno!" he said, gripping Reno's wrist. Reno immediately tried to jerk away. "Reno, please, talk to me," Axel begged.

"About what?" Reno snapped. "The fact that you're getting married? Or the fact that you betrayed me?"

"What? I didn't betray-"Axel started, but got cut of by Reno.

"Grandfather told me that you've been dating _her_ for months," he spat.

"That's not true, we only started dating two weeks ago!" Axel yelled without thinking. His eyes widened as soon as he had.

"What?" Reno asked, seeing Axel begin to shake. "Axe?" he asked, raising a hand to Axel's cheek. Axel closed his eyes, leaning into Reno's touch when he cupped his cheek. The older red-head bent closer when Axel didn't pull away. "Axel?" he whispered across Axel's lips, and holding to the flickering hope that he was still more important than Larxene, closed the space between them and captured his brother's lips.

Instinctively, Axel opened his mouth, letting Reno's tongue slip inside, kissing back when their tongues brushed. Reno immediately gripped Axel's neck with his other hand, deepening the kiss, and pulling him into it. He didn't pull away until the need for air won out and Axel gently pushed him away.

"R-Reno," Axel panted, happy for the first time in weeks, but it felt so bittersweet. Reno smirked, brushing his nose against Axel's before kissing him again, deeply, tenderly, sweetly.

"Call off the wedding," Reno whispered, running his thumb along the tattoos on Axel's cheeks. Axel bit his lower lip.

"I can't do that," he whispered, feeling the sting of oncoming tears. He had to do everything he could to hold them back when Reno immediately pulled away from him. Axel felt his heart breaking as the other red-head began to walk away, looking even more hurt than last time.

"Reno, wait please!" Axel called out on the verge of tears. _Don't leave me all alone in this…_

The older red-head turned, glaring at his brother. "Why should I?! You don't have to do this. You don't have to get married! You probably don't even love me! You lied about wanting to be with me for forever, after all. So I don't want to hear what you have to say!" he yelled then left, door slamming behind him.

Axel fell to his knees, slumping down to the floor. _"But I do have to do this,"_ he whispered, gripping his knees tightly, shaking again, _"For you…"_ biting his lower lip in one last effort to maintain his composure, just before tears began to stream down his cheeks.

--

Axel felt even more alone in the weeks that followed. Reno avoided him more and more. Soon they didn't speak anymore, leaving Axel feeling hurt. What hurt him most though was when Reno moved out a month before the wedding, on their eighteenth birthday- without so much as a goodbye.

The red-head pretended everything was fine though, going along with the plans for the wedding, participating and acting like he cared. Really, it was killing him inside.

Though Axel was dreading it, the date for his wedding seemed to approach faster and faster and soon it arrived. Though he was good at pretending, he really did not like his betrothed.

Nonetheless, he and his grandfather got into a car together to head for the church he was to be married in. Axel looked at the old man, surprised when he gripped his hand.

"Axel, I'm so glad that you saw things my way. I know that my choice will prevent you from making the same mistake your father did."

Axel simply nodding, really hating his grandfather, wishing he'd just have a heart attack and die because he really felt he deserved it. Especially after referring to his mother as a 'mistake'; he knew full well what the old man thought of her.

The red-head was genuinely surprised when his grandfather gripped his chest, gasping in pain. He doubled over, paling. "Grandfather…?" Axel asked. Their eyes locked just before he passed out. "Xaldin, go to the hospital!" Axel yelled, "I think he's having a heart attack!"

--

Xaldin arrived at the hospital in record time, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Axel's grandfather was dead.

The first thing that was done, after making arrangements for the body and funeral, was going over the old man's will and making Axel the new leader of his gang.

Axel's first order of business was calling off his wedding.

--

Over the next few months, Axel implemented drastic changes to the way things were done in his grandfather's gang, found a new place to live, and moved out of his grandfather's house, choosing one with a huge, overgrown back yard and no bad memories.

The red-head had just gotten moved in, starting to unpack boxes when he heard a knock on his door. He was a bit puzzled about who could be visiting him, and at the same time, cautious. He made his way to the front door, but only after grabbing a gun and concealing it behind him. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the door.

Axel blinked, shocked to see Reno. His mouth opened slightly. "Reno?" he asked, only halfway believing he was really there.

"Axel… Can I come inside?" the older red-head asked.

"Sure," Axel replied, opening the door more. "Uhm," he said after Reno came inside and he'd locked the door, "Would you like something to drink?"

Reno shook his head. "No thanks." Axel watched as he leaned against the front door. "Look, Axel, I'll be blunt- I came here to ask you something."

"Ask away," the younger red-head replied.

"Why did you really decide to get married? And then why did you call it off?"

Axel laughed a little bitterly. "Because, Reno, if I didn't go with it, our dear, loving grandfather was going to make me watch you die." Reno's eyes widened. "I didn't want to get married, but I didn't want you to die more."

"Axel… why didn't you tell me?" Reno asked.

"Because, if you found out, he would've killed you." Widened sapphire met with beautiful emerald. "Now answer me something," Axel said, stepping away from the wall and walking up to his twin. "Is that the only reason why you came here? To find out why I didn't get married?" Reno shook his head.

"No, Axel, I…" Reno started, glancing away.

"You what?" Axel asked.

"At some point, I wanted to tell you that I… I still love you," Reno admitted, face flushing.

Axel glanced down. "I see…" Reno looked up at him, looking slightly hurt. "It's not that I don't love you, I love you very much," Axel said, "I just don't know if it's the same as it was. You really hurt me when you just left and left me to face everything by myself."

"But I didn't know-"Reno started. He stopped when Axel gripped his shoulders.

"I know," Axel whispered. "That's why I'm willing to see if I'm wrong."

"What do you mean?" Reno asked. Axel smiled slightly then roughly shoved his twin against the front door, capturing his lips. Reno halfway smirked, understanding, and gripped Axel's sides, pulling him closer then letting them travel down to his hips. Axel gasped into Reno's mouth when those hands worked their way into his back pockets and squeezed. Reno didn't waste the opportunity and took control.

"I've missed you, Axel," Reno breathed in Axel's ear after breaking the kiss. He smirked at Axel's heavy breathing then nipped Axel's ear before exploring it with his tongue, making him gasp again. Reno smirked again, working his way down to Axel's neck before claiming it, making sure to leave a visible mark. Reno continued to bite and suck where he knew his brother was sensitive, making the younger moan.

Reno ran his tongue along where he'd bitten then claimed Axel's lips once again, leading him backward, through the living room and into a bedroom. "Your room, I presume?" he asked, seeing Axel's bed.

"Yeah," Axel breathed. Reno smirked, hands playing with the hem of Axel's shirt as he kissed him again. He only broke away to take it off then shoved the younger red-head down on the bed. He only joined him again, straddling him, when he'd taken off his own shirt.

"You're sure you want to keep going?" Reno asked.

"I have to know," Axel whispered. Reno smiled then kissed Axel slowly.

"Alright," he whispered, bending down and running his tongue along one of the red-head's nipples, biting and sucking when it'd become rigid, making Axel moan continually.

_"Reno-ahha-"_Axel whispered. Reno smirked, grinding his hips into Axel's, coercing a loud moan from the red-head. Smirk widening slightly, Reno shifted, palming his brother's erection, making him moan again as he increased he pressure. "I_-ah-_ see that you're still a tease," Axel breathed. Reno laughed lightly, slowly unbuttoning Axel's pants and undoing the zipper before pulling them as well as his boxers down.

Axel smiled slightly, helping Reno take them off before unbuttoning and unzipping Reno's pants, taking them off as well, letting them join his on the floor. He allowed Reno to push him down into the mattress and kiss him once again then took Reno fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them thoroughly. Reno smirked, running those dripping fingers along Axel's lower lip, making him shudder, before positioning them at his entrance.

Axel gasped when two slipped inside. Reno's smirk widened and he began to thrust those fingers, hitting Axel's spot and making him moan continually. The youngest red-head bit his lower lip when Reno slipped a third finger inside, continuing to thrust for a few moments then he pulled his fingers out. Emerald met with beautiful sapphire and Axel held his breath as Reno raised his legs.

The red-head half screamed, half moaned when Reno entered him roughly. "I'm sorry," Reno whispered, kissing his cheek then gripping his shoulders and pulling him up into a tight embrace. "Ready?" he whispered. Axel nodded shakily, wrapping his legs around his brother. Axel moaned, gripping Reno's back when he began to thrust, eventually beginning to move with him until they'd gotten into a rhythm, making the older red-head moan as well.

Axel moaned continually as Reno increased the speed of his thrusts, completely overcome when Reno gripped his erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The younger red-head closed his eyes, body convulsing as they continued. Just as he felt himself coming close to releasing, he gripped Reno's shoulders, kissing him fiercely. Reno kissed back just as Axel spilled all over his hand. The older red-head came moments later.

The siblings collapsed, Reno landing on top of Axel, both breathing hard.

"So…?" Reno asked.

Axel wrapped his arms around Reno's waist almost as if he never wanted to let go. "I still love you… but it's not the same."

Reno looked down, seeing anxiety in that beautiful face that he loved so much. "It's okay," he whispered, cupping his cheek. "Maybe we're just not destined to be together this way." Axel closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows.

"When I said I wanted to spend forever with you, you know I meant it, right?"

"Yeah," Reno whispered, "but obviously you're supposed to be with someone else if we've gotten the chance to be together again and your feelings have changed." Axel nodded slowly. "When you do find that person, always be patient, kind and loving, okay? And never mention what we did." Axel nodded, smiling as Reno kissed his forehead but gasping as he pulled out.

"Reno… will you stay with me tonight?" Axel asked.

"Alright," Reno said smiling slightly. "But after tonight, you won't see me for quite a while."

Axel's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"It'd be too hard to be around you- I love you too much. That and we probably should still act like we're fighting. I don't think it'd go well for you if people found out about us." Axel nodded, closing his eyes.

"Alright," he whispered, "I understand."

"Goodnight, Axel, I love you."

"I love you too, Reno," Axel whispered, dreading tomorrow.

--

-End-

A/N: I found an alternative to 'fighting' I guess. 'Grats, Izzy- semi-happy-ending is a go.

Anyway- Did you like it? If you did, you could always let me know by reviewing~


	28. Special Note: Reckoning Manga and Sequel

A/n: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for your initial and continued support of my stories! You are all amazing (:  
I would like to take a moment to let everyone to know that a few months ago, a fan approached me, asking if she could make my story, Reckoning, into a manga, and I said yes. I thought that you'd enjoy it, if you haven't seen it yet and I hope that everyone thinks that it's as wonderful as I do!  
Don't forget to get rid of the spaces on the link:

http:/ hadrianus-dark-1. deviantart. com/gallery/ 29761228#

Also; if you hadn't noticed, I'm writing the sequel that you asked for: How Long is Forever? and may possibly do a continuation after it is completed.

Thank you very much if you took the time to read this special note!


End file.
